Una unión inesperada
by Pidgeo2904
Summary: La pareja Seddie se da otra oportunidad.Sam y Freddie son concientes que será dificil sobrellevar su relación,pero les es más dificil estar separados,pues se aman.Pero ni se imaginan la sorpresa que se llevarán a causa de un evento no planeado.
1. Chapter 1 El principio

**UNA UNIÓN INESPERADA.**

**Hola que tal, está de más decir que soy nuevo en esta página, me encanta la serie I Carly, en particular la pareja Seddie. He leído una buena cantidad de fanfics, algunas me gustaron mucho, otras también pero no tanto, por algunos puntos en los que no estuve de acuerdo, nada más que por eso, pues me considero algo exigente.**

**Tanta admiración tengo a los que se animan a publicar su trabajo, que me decidí a hacerlo yo también, siguiendo el formato de los fics que he leído, volveré con unas notas de salida. Ahora los dejo con esta obra de mi autoría, se los confieso, planeo que sea un one shot, pero dependiendo de la idea que tenga, la inspiración con la que cuente y los comentarios que les solicito me dejen existe la posibilidad que la historia se expanda en capítulos. Sin nada más que decir, los dejo tranquilos con su lectura. Gracias.**

**Observación: La serie y los personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Dan Schneider, pero si lo es esta historia.**

_**1 – Antecedentes**_

Era una mañana común en la ciudad de Seatle, con el cielo cubierto de nubes y un sol travieso que salía por momentos y luego se volvía a esconder, es frecuente estos climas tan inestables en esta parte del mundo. Pero la historia principal acontecerá alrededor de un cuarteto muy especial y popular, este último producto de un web show que se dignaron a crear y transmitir semanalmente sin falta, con historias simpáticas y alocadas, ocurrencias sin sentido y la interacción con la audiencia quitando provecho del internet. Ya hacía tiempo que los capítulos de este programa virtual se lograba sintonizar en línea, a tal punto de tener propuestas de pasar a televisión, invitaciones para transmitir desde el espacio exterior, postulaciones a premios en la categoría justamente de tal índole, pero en los últimos tiempos, un tema controversial se hizo eco no solo en las redes sociales que seguían lo que sucediese en el show de este cuarteto, sino también la propia televisión lo cual era sorprendente, era relacionado a qué pareja se perfilaba a ser protagonista de este programa.

El suspenso de saberlo, creó tanta polémica y seguimiento que todos los internautas, fanáticos o no, opinaban sobre tal punto, hecho que obligó a los principales protagonistas a presentarse públicamente en un evento que se denominaba Webi – con, para tratar de poner punto final a tan controversial debate entre los fans, uno que ni ellos mismos sabían de dónde salió. El colmó en realidad de todo esto, es que sin que los fans y no fans que como nunca antes visto, también mostraban interés, por la pareja, no tanto por el programa, en el entorno del cuarteto protagonistas, todos los días acontecía un episodio nuevo en cuanto al amor se refiere.

Los fans Creddie, fanáticos y simpatizantes de una de las potenciales parejas, estaban seguros que la chica morena que se la conocía por el nombre Carly Shay y el productor técnico de tan afamado show Freddie Benson, mantenían una relación amorosa a escondidas, incluso pisando sus propias palabras en la conferencia Webi – con, la cual tuvo gran concurrencia por influencia de la presencia del elenco del show _I CARLY_. Lo mismo acontecía con los fans Seddie, los cuales admiraban y mostraban más interés en la posible relación entre Freddie Benson y la co conductora de cabellos rubios de _I CARLY_ cuyo nombre es Sam Puckett, pero el punto que hacía que el tema tome mayor escándalo es el hecho que tanto Sam y Freddie tenían una interrelación muy irregular, la cual consistía en peleas, discusiones y abusos de repente de parte de la muchacha hacia su par, hecho generador de múltiples comentarios y opiniones de grueso calibre en las múltiples páginas y foros sociales.

Lo que los fans no sabían, es que la pareja Creddie se concretó una vez, antes de la conferencia e incluso antes que la división de los fanáticos existiese, pero nada más que por un día y medio más o menos; por otro lado, la pareja Seddie también existió, sorprendiendo a Carly y al cuarto miembro del staff de _I_CARLY, Gibby, el más excéntrico por así decirlo del grupo y esa por más tiempo, pero Sam y Freddie por mutuo acuerdo decidieron terminar, con el pensamiento de que quizás, estaban apresurando todo, que quizás no debían estar juntos por ese entonces, simbólicamente la relación concluyó en el ascensor del apartamento Shay.

Dos meses después, el programa seguía su curso normal, tanto como se pudiese, con máxima aceptación como ya se tenían mal acostumbrados Sam, Carly, Gibby y Freddie, pero la morena y el rubio no tenían idea, de cuan tanto estaban sufriendo internamente el castaño y la rubia, en total silencio, pues pasado el tiempo, no habían logrado olvidar buenos momentos de su relación, besos, paseos, travesuras, ocurrencias, locuras, peleas, discusiones, reconciliaciones y demás características que atañe a una pareja y más aún con los polos opuestos como lo eran ellos. Es por eso, que un viernes a la noche, al terminar otra transmisión del Show, no se pudieron evitar mirarse la rubia y el castaño el uno al otro sin que cada uno se de cuenta, antes, durante y luego del programa.

Freddie tenía un terror atroz, que luego de las palabras de ruptura de mutuo acuerdo en aquel ascensor, ella lo rechazara, por ello, el productor técnico optó por pedir permiso para retirarse por un momento, prometiendo que luego volvería, ya que siempre compartían una cena y una película esos viernes a la noche, visto esto, la rubia coincidentemente tuvo deseos de ir al baño. Era una noche fresca, con algunas nubes y estrellas, el muchacho de cabello castaño gozaba del horizonte de la ciudad bañada por la cortina de la luz de la luna, desde aquella escalera de emergencias del Edificio Bushwell, con una música suave de fondo y en esta oportunidad sin poder o saber evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, sonriendo al mismo tiempo pensando el chiste de la ironía, hace dos meses pensaba… que terminar había sido lo mejor…

_Toc, toc, toc… - Oyó que alguien solicitaba su permiso para acercarse, al dirigir su mirada café al emisor de los pequeños golpes, no supo ocultar su sorpresa y simular su cara llorosa, ante la presencia de una rubia de cabellos ondulados que bailaban con aquel fresco, sonriéndole, acercándose lentamente, una vez obtenida la autorización para avanzar, hasta quedar a máximo 7 centímetros de la tes del muchacho, quien gozó de tenerla tan cerca aunque sin renunciar a su confusión… Por qué estaba aquí con él… Por qué se encontraba tan cerca… Ella avanzó… tenía él el mismo derecho a hacerlo… Era tan solo algunos de los cuestionamientos que se hacía. La rubia solo sonreía en silencio, como aguardando que él se decidiera a hacer algo, a apartarla o…, pero se decía internamente, que no cambió nada en él, seguía siendo el muchacho tan dubitativo y tímido que conoció desde siempre, el hecho que tuvieran dieciocho años no lo había cambiado en nada, a tal punto que ella misma se creyó obligada a resolver la situación…

_Pregúntamelo… - Se limitó a emitir la rubia, rogando que el castaño comprendiera la indirecta, mientras que ella solo sonreía de impaciencia.

_ ¿Qué… quie… quieres que te pregunte? – Soltó Freddie, haciéndose el tonto, buscando más detalles de parte de la rubia, que aún se mantenía a la misma distancia, apoyando sus dos manos a su costado.

_Tú sabes qué… te responderé que si… - Volvió a hablar la que tenía ojos de mar, sonriendo, impaciente, sin saber si lo que dijo fue suficiente o demasiado, pero también se desesperó cuando reinó el silencio por unos segundos, viendo en primera fila el rostro de indecisión que exponía, la principal víctima de sus travesuras y en los últimos dos meses, el protagonista de sus sueños. El castaño no respondió nada, por indecisión, sus dudas o quizás, tan solo quizás, por un momento, por gozar con la desesperación de quien estaba aguardando su respuesta, espléndidamente escondida en aquella bella sonrisa que lucía un sutil pero hermoso tinte rosado en los labios.

Ahora la noche no era admirada, sino que ella admiraba… el beso que plasmó Freddie en la rosada boca de Sam, mientras que aún refrescaba y se escuchaba la música de fondo, que empujaba a los dos enamorados a subir en intensidad, pero se vieron obligados a interrumpirse en busca de un poco de oxígeno, mirarse a los ojos, mientras que sonreían con la frente de la rubia apoyada en la del castaño y sentada en los muslos de el muchacho. Inhalaciones y expiraciones largas se escuchaban desde los cuerpos que yacían en aquella vieja pero simbólica escalera de emergencia, que ya había sido testigo de una sesión igual pero hace algunos años atrás.

_Si? – Preguntó pícaramente el castaño con una sonrisa, aún con poca falta de aire.

_Si… qué… - Indagó la muchacha, con una sonrisa aún más pícara, lo cual hizo ruborizarse al muchacho.

_Sam… discúlpame por favor… pero lo que hicimos hace dos meses en el ascensor fue un error… es lo peor que he hecho y ahora quiero volver a estar a tu lado… no sé que piensas pero… - Largó la carga de sentimientos que se tenía encima Freddie, esperando ahora la respuesta de parte de la muchacha, que con los ojos vidriosos quiso responder de una manera que pareciera llena de tranquilidad.

_Ah… entonces si es si – Jugando un poco con las expresiones del castaño, que quiso decir algo más, pero ya no había nada que decir, estaba todo dicho, o… es decir, estaban a la altura que entre ellos sobraban las palabras, con la mirada se podían entender, y con sus besos confirmaban. Así fue como un error cometido hace dos meses fue corregido, con un beso y una sonrisa se dispusieron a volver al set de _I CARLY_, pero antes de volver dentro del edificio, el castaño recibió un mensaje de parte de Carly.

_Hola todavía existen? Van a regresar? O van a comerse solamente, jajaja =)_– Era parte del mensaje, sacando una sonrisa de los dos enamorados… Ahora ella ya lo sabía…

Pero los dos enamorados no pudieron evitar preguntarse, qué opinarían los demás sobre su nueva relación, de hecho y obviamente, poco o nada les importaba, pues estaban seguros de lo que estaban haciendo… Al entrar de nuevo al edificio, se toparon con Gibby con una gran sonrisa y sus manos sujetando su propia cintura, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, con el afán de parecer pícaro.

_Con que la pareja Seddie, quién quiere beso… - Opinó ahora ladeando su sonrisa el gordito y abriendo los brazos.

_¡Gibby! – Gritó la pareja Seddie al unísono para no perder la costumbre.

_Gibbeeee… - Se limitó a responder el gordito, ante la sonrisa de enamorados…

_Ñaaaa – Se quejaba el mayor de los Shay - … Que no pueden comerse más tarde? Tengo hambre – Agregó Spencer al enterarse de lo que acontecía…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, por favor va a ser muy importante para mi saber que opinan… me encantaría que me dejen sus comentarios, acepto sus críticas y sugerencias de igual manera y si va a ser necesario que continúe esta historia o no, si escribo bien, si les gustó, si no. Ah, aquella música de fondo que escucha Freddie en la escalera, les doy libertad que ustedes le pongan la canción que más les guste, aunque me gustaría saber que canciones son, pues también gusto de la música. Mi nombre es Diego y me pueden contactar en twitter en Dieguito2904. Muchas Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2 Marissam

**Una unión inesperada **

**Hola que tal, soy yo de nuevo, la verdad que me emocioné yo mismo con mi primer fic de **_**I CARLY, **_**sin saber aún si les gusta o no el primer capítulo de mi trabajo. Quiero agradecer la ayuda, recomendaciones y sugerencias de **SEDDIEnto** y a I **¡Carly FanfictionESP**, que sin su colaboración ni siquiera hubiera logrado subir el primer capítulo. También quisiera felicitar a ****Gleekylover1**** por su mi primer fic que consta de un musical que se denomina un "Un musical muy Seddie", lo cual considero muy original.**

**2 - Marissam**

Han pasado aproximadamente un mes y medio desde la reconciliación de Sam y Freddie en la escalera de emergencias, los días posteriores a aquel acontecimiento fueron sublimes, no solamente para la flamante y feliz pareja, sino para todos sus amigos en general. Desgraciadamente, hace dos semanas que a Freddie lo aqueja un fuerte resfriado, lo cual imposibilitó que se mueva de su cama ni para ir al colegio ni para ensayar y mucho menos transmitir _I CARLY_, pero es a partir de allí que empezó a notarse las influencias de su relación con Sam, pues ella ha cambiado mucho desde que se volvió novia del castaño nuevamente.

**POV SAM.**

Sonó mi alarma, puntualmente a las seis de la mañana de aquel maravilloso viernes, por fin había llegado el último día de colegio por esta semana, me desperecé alzando mis dos brazos más alto que mi testa, me levanté lentamente de mi cama del lado derecho y me dispuse a ducharme, me quite mi blusa blanca que usaba de piyama y mientras entraba en la ducha me disponía a repasar lo que debía hacer el día de hoy, si había algo que me divertía a morir, era tratar de llegar puntualmente a la casa de Carlangas a las veinte horas para empezar transmitir el show, pero me andan molestando dos puntos: una, que tengo ir a .clases a aguantar las aburridas lecciones de la Sra. Brigs y segunda, pero no menos importante, es que mi Freddie ha estado enfermo hace como dos semanas, no he podido verlo, solo he contactado con él mediante llamadas, mensajes y video chat, pero ya extraño tenerlo cerca, besarlo, golpearlo… y volver a mimarlo y besarlo, pero no he podido ir a verlo ya que la loca de su madre no me deja entrar a su casa, esto es producto de algo que no esperábamos, fue exactamente unos días antes de que el resfriado atacara a mi querido novio. Aww Freddie… mi Freddie, apenas me he levantado y ya pienso en él, cómo es que un nerd… un nerd muy opuesto por cierto… me pudo enamorar de esta forma… volviéndome tan cursi… lo cual odio.

Estábamos justamente haciendo _I CARLY_, Freddie y yo habíamos decidido hacerle saber a los fans que habíamos vuelto, que éramos novios y preferíamos que no haya secretos, no solo con Carly, Gibby y Spencer, sino también con los fans…

En 5, 4, 3, 2… - Decía Freddie para comenzar el show…

_Hola soy Carly – Dijo mi amiga la morena.

_Y yo soy Sam – Hice lo propio.

_Y esto es I Carly – Dijimos juntas. Luego de una serie de segmentos como "Molestando a Luwbert", "Olfatea las zambruesas" y otros más, habíamos llegado al final del programa…

_Y creo que es todo por hoy – Anunció Carly, que estaba enterada de todo, solo que quería que la interrumpamos para dar el anuncio oficial.

_Espero Carly… es nuestro momento… - La cortó Freddie, que quizás era un chico dubitativo pero cuando se decía a hacer algo lo hacía sin retroceder.

_Si… llegó la hora – Dije yo, mientras que ambos nos acercábamos a la cámara B, tomándonos de la mano y no sabía que decir para empezar, me sentía nerviosa… pero mi novio castaño empezó.

_Buenas noches antes que nada… - Inició con educación, agitando la mano la cual estaba libre - … Sam y yo queremos comunicarles algo muy importante… - Hizo una pausa, me regaló una mirada tierna, me sonrió y luego mirando con decisión a la lente nuevamente continuó - … Sam y yo lo hemos hablado y hemos decidido, que queremos que sepan que somos novios… si así es, nos amamos profundamente, y sabemos que esto creará controversia pero es mejor hacerles saber y que no haya escándalos… A los fans Creddie… - Decía pero lo interrumpí.

_... A los fans Creddie, les tenemos una gran sorpresa… - Decía yo… pero con lo que no contábamos es que en Seatle se había desencadenado una tormenta eléctrica que provocó un corte eléctrico en todo el edificio, y obviamente esa noche la transmisión de _I CARLY_… terminó a la fuerza – Oh demonios… - Me quejé, estaba a punto de darles una sorpresa a todos los fans, aunque pensándolo bien, la sorpresa no era más que una sospecha…

_Qu… qué… qué iban a decirles a… - Íbamos a ser salpicados por una ola de preguntas por parte de nuestra amiga morena, pero de súbito, entro al set a oscuras, un hombre completamente prendido en llamas… era Spencer…

_Ayúdenme, tengo mucho calor… - Gritaba, mientras que nos rodeaba los cuatro corriendo, siempre con su chaqueta y parte de su pantalón ardiendo… aunque era difícil no notarlo en la oscuridad.

_ ¿Qué te sucedió? – Preguntó Gibby.

_Estaba trabajando en una nueva escultura, sin ningún tipo de conexión eléctrica… pero cuando se cortó la electricidad, sin explicación alguna ardió en llamas y terminó prendiendo mi ropa… - Explicó, y yo sin entender aún cómo es que no se mareaba con tantas vueltas.

_Ah… - Nos limitamos a decir todos al mismo tiempo….

_Chicos… aún estoy con mucho calor – Seguía lamentándose el… ¿adulto? De nuestro grupo.

_Pu… pu… pues… por qué no sales afuera… está lloviendo, eso apagará el fuego… - Sugirió Gibby.

_Si… si… - Gritó Spencer, corriendo hacia la puerta.

_No Spencer, empeorarás con tu resfriado – Trató de recordarle Carly, de sus tres días de principio de resfriado, lo cual empeoraría con su salida bajo la tormenta, así que Freddie se ofreció a perseguirlo, mientras que volvía la electricidad, lo cual aprovechó para llamar al ascensor…efectivamente llegaría más rápido, pero Freddie no sabía que justo a Luwbert se le ocurrió mojar el piso que llevaba a la escalera antes del loving, el cual produjo que Spencer se resbalara mientras corría a toda velocidad… Créanme, no sé cómo es que llegó tan rápido a ese lugar siendo que un segundo antes que volviera la electricidad, estaba aún en el set de _I CARLY_… lo bueno de su gran golpe en el piso a causa de caída fue que el agua en el piso apagó el fuego en su ropa, pero Freddie ignorando esa situación, terminó saliendo a toda prisa bajo la tormenta… está de más decir que todo esto llevó al actual resfrío de mi pobre novio… Pero la más terrible aún no había pasado, Freddie volvió al edificio empapadísimo y con mucho frío, me ofrecí a llevarlo hasta su apartamento, ya estábamos frente a su puerta, ya tenía mi mano izquierda apoyada en el picaporte, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió con fuerza… Debo decir que tanto Freddie como yo no contábamos con lo siguiente…

_ ¡Freddie! Estuve viendo el programa, cómo es que estás de novia con… con… esta…. – Decía ella, o se había olvidado de mi nombre o… no me gustaría lo que oiría salir de su boca. Por otro lado, Freddie y yo nos miramos asustados por un segundo, pues lo último que pensábamos era que la loca de mi suegra veía en línea _I CARLY_, ya que el nerd que tengo como novio me había asegurado que no tenía ni laptop propio, es más, siempre que le pedía prestado el suyo, le pedía que se lo prendiera… De haberlo sabido, no lo hubiéramos anunciado aún, es decir, yo quería que su madre sepa de lo nuestro, qué muchacha no quiere ser presentada como novia a los suegros, pero comprenderán…estamos hablando de la loc…. La Sra… Marissa Benson.

Debo agregar, que he aprendido mucho de Freddie, gracias a él… puedo ya no perderme tanto en cuestiones de tecnología, no porque ahora me interese, sino porque se tomó la molestia de explicarme, a tal punto que pude comprarle por su cumpleaños una de esas tarjetas de video y memoria integrada, que me comentó que tanto quería sin asesoría de nadie más; por otro lado mis calificaciones han mejorado, ya no voy tanto a detención y ahora que lo recuerdo, ya hace tiempo no veo al Director Franklin, solo una que otra suspensión por molestar a los de primer año y a los ñoños que nunca terminaron de caerme bien… Ah y casi lo olvido, lo más peculiar y sorprendente, tanto para Gibby, Carly, Freddie incluso para mí misma, es que gracias a mis nuevos conocimientos en cuestiones de informática, pude dirigir dos de las últimas transmisiones de _I CARLY_, sin ayuda de nadie, a causa de que Freddie debe guardar cama… Si… yo Sam Puckett me puse el cartelito de productora técnica por dos semanas y hoy sería la tercera, pues ya sabía hacer acercamientos con la cámara sin perder enfoque, pasar a las cámaras B, C y las otras que se encuentran instaladas por el apartamento Shay y esparcidas por el edificio Bushwell sin que Luwbert sepa y también… conté de manera regresiva, es decir… el _5, 4, 3, 2… _sin decir el uno… de acuerdo, debo admitir que no sé aún por qué no se dice el uno, pero… ya que…

**FIN POV SAM.**

Era cierto, la relación Marissam no era de color de rosa, es decir, era una catástrofe, era lo más cercano al fin del mundo, pues de cada diez encuentras entre la suegra y la yerna, ocho terminaban en discusiones, la madre por sobreprotectora y la rubia por terca desencadenaban una corriente de largas discusiones, eso sin mencionar los dolores de garganta del staff de _I CARLY, _por los intentos fallidos a los gritos de detenerlas.

Vale recalcar que Carly era admirada en el grupo por sus buenas ideas, esta junto al principal afectado, es decir el castaño, en colaboración con Spencer y el rubio, habían ideado una buena cantidad de planes para intentar conciliar a las dos, pero en todas las oportunidades habían fracasado, dejando a la morena muy estresada pero orgullosamente, pensaba idear otros planes para tratar de que la Sra. Benson y su amiga la rubia se llevaran mejor, solo que de tanto pensar y luego de tantos intentos y fracasos, pensar hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

Ahora, en un hotel de la ciudad de Seatle, una chica que había crecido, en comparación con su estaturade la última vez que se la vio, y era más gritona y extrovertida, estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a sus ídolos otra vez en línea… eran apenas las siete de la tarde, el show no empezaría a transmitir sino desde las nueve de la noche, pero ya se hallaba conectado en la popular página que se requería. Mientras que al mismo tiempo, veía concentradamente un nuevo capítulo del _Show de Fred_, que había también recibido una de las ofertas para pasar a televisión, y lo había aceptado.

_Cariño – Se acercó a ella su madre.

_Si mamá – Respondió la muchacha, con una peculiar máscara a su costado derecho.

_ ¿Cuándo les dirás a tus amigos? – Indagó la mujer.

_Esta misma noche mamá – Le anunció su hija.

_Espero que acepten tu invitación hija – Opinó la Sra. quien colocó unos bocadillos en el escritorio, a un costado de la laptop de su hija.

_Lo harán mamá, ellos nunca me han fallado – Continuó la chica, que sin explicación soltó una gran carcajada, apuntando a la televisión, que aparentemente no había mostrado ninguna escena cómica.

_Cariño… ¿de qué te ríes?... – Indagó la mujer con una mirada extrañada observando la misma serie que su hija, pero su única respuesta fue…

_Cuac, cuac… cuac, cuac… - En un ritmo bastante alocado, y corriendo de aquí para allá – Y aquí va de nuevo…- Anunció la muchacha, que de un segundo a otro, pasó del marco de la puerta de su puerta a estar parada sobre su cama – Cuac… cuac… - Prosiguió.

La escuela prosiguió de manera regular, con una bolsa de mayonesa rancia por el parabrisas del Sr. Howard y un panal de abejas en la oficina de la Sra. Brigs, la pregunta obvia sería fue cómo o quién, pero también está de más mencionar que la respuesta es aún más obvia, solo digamos que el Director recibió luego de mucho tiempo una vieja, pero muy conocida visita. La morena y el castaño solo se limitaron a aguardar a la rubia, luego pasarían por Licuados Locos para luego ir al edificio Rushwell a prepararse para el Show…

_Oh será el mejor fin de semana de la historia… - Volvió a decir Mandy, firmemente ubicado frente al monitor de su laptop, con un licuado a su costado, luego de un sorbo… - Cuac… cuac… cuac, cuac – Agregó, pero nadie estaba en su habitación… ¿a quién le estaba hablando?...

**Hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo, si… la loca Mandy ataca…. Es decir… atacará de nuevo qué será la invitación que tiene entre manos? Cuál será la sorpresa que la pareja Seddie le tiene a los fans Creddie? Qué pasará de la relación Marissam? Bueno, este es el nombre que le quise dar a la relación Marizza Benson y Sam, o si quieren suegra y yerna respectivamente. Tengo una idea, me gusta la música, pero me gustaría darles participación dejando a su criterio la música que más les guste para cada situación del capítulo, este y los que vendrán si les gusta y sus comentarios me lo pidiesen, pero quiero decirles que pretendo continuar con esta historia me cueste lo que me cueste, espero les guste igual que a mi. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3 La invitación post I Carly

**3 – La invitación post I Carly**

**Hola aquí les acercó el tercer capítulo de esta historia, les quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron comentarios, me fan a disculpar por errores que cometa, pero soy nuevo en esta página y les pido paciencia por favor. Bueno les dejo con el tercer capítulo, ojala les guste.**

**Observación: **_**I CARLY**_** y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Dan Schneider, debo agregar que esta historia si me pertenece. Gracias**

**POV CARLY.**

Ya era hora, las 20:59 puntualmente, a segundos de salir en línea en otro capítulo de I Carly, los comentarios de los fans saturaban el sitio, más luego de aquel anuncio de Sam y Freddie, el cual revolucionó la internet, incluso más que aquella vez que nos enteramos de la división de los fans; estaba feliz por los fans Seddie, con lo que no estuve de acuerdo fue que seguían molestando a los fans Creddie luego de que se confirmara la relación de mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo, pero también lo que más me irritaba particularmente, es que los fans Creddie querían saber si cuál era la sorpresa que les tenían la pareja Seddie, el cual antes de hacérselos saber se cortó la electricidad, pero la verdad di gracias a Dios por ello, pero no creo que Sam y Freddie sepan, solo es una sospecha para ellos, debo tener más cuidado, pero sé que Sam no perderá ninguna oportunidad para descubrir esto que quizás, desate otra gran ola de comentarios y perseguimientos de parte de los fans hacia nosotros.

Por fortuna, Sam estaba conmigo, bueno por tercera semana, Freddie no podía encargarse de la parte técnica del show por su resfriado, no podía moverse de su cama, ni para ir al baño… su mamá le puso una serie de pequeñas cañerías que se dirigían directo a su inodoro para cuando quisiese orinar… no me pregunten cómo se encargó… de lo otro… iugh! La verdad es que pude ir a visitarlo hace dos días, estaba triste y no paraba de preguntarme por Sam, era increíble lo mucho que se extrañaba este par, no podían decir que perdieron el contacto, pudieron conversar por video chat y mensajes de texto, pero sin lugar a dudas, ansiaban el contacto físico; Sam no sé si exageradamente dándome un ejemplo de cuanto lo extrañaba, me dijo que mil veces renunciaría al pollo frito, al jamón y su tocino por los besos de su nerd favorito, y para colmo al borde de las lágrimas, y Freddie me había comentado por su parte, cuando fui a visitarlo hace dos días, que regalaría su computadora de no sé cuantos terabyte de capacidad, su tarjeta de video con memoria incorporada, sus muñecos de acción de la Guerra Estelar por tan solo volver a tenerla entre sus brazos… Era increíble… y decir que hace tres años, este tipo de afecto lo consideraba completamente imposible.

Por otro lado, un problema que realmente me tenía estresada, era la relación suegra yerna… sip, la Sra. Benson y Sam no han tenido la mejor de las relaciones, hasta Luwbert tenía miedo cuando existía la posibilidad de que coincidieran en portería, pues él por sus años como portero, más o menos maneja los horarios de todos los inquilinos, y cuando calculaba que la madre de Freddie y el terror de toda la comida de mi refrigerador posiblemente se cruzarían, buscaba cualquier excusa para salir de Bushwell o para encerrarse en su oficina… Junto a Freddie, Spencer y Gibby ideamos todo tipo de planes para tratar que se lleven mejor, pero todo fue en vano, por ejemplo hace algunos días organizamos un día de campo entre todos en el Parque Central de Seatle, pero todo fue un desastre, todo terminó en una batalla campal, una guerra de comida donde las principales contrincantes… no hace falta que les dé más nombres… cierto? Por otro lado, quisimos hacer un especial de I Carly donde estuvieran las madres de cada uno, Spencer estuvo de parte mia… cuando no? La madre de Gibby también se presentó, la madre de Freddie luego de hacerse rogar por mucho tiempo, finalmente asistió y la madre de Sam… bueno… brilló por su ausencia… dejando una nota en donde decía que iría a las Vegas junto a su novio nuevo… esa es otra historia…. Pero eso no fue más que otro detonador para otra discusión entre la suegra y la yerna, sin tregua y dejándonos a todos con un dolor de garganta terrible, tratando fallidamente de hacerles guardar silencio.

Hoy, haremos otro capítulo de _I CARLY_, y le tengo una sorpresa a Sam, no sabía a quien más recurrir, pero tuve que pedirle a Jeremy para que me asesore en una conexión, para que Freddie pueda salir al aire en medio del programa para saludar, a pedido de los fans y para que… seguramente, … terminé nadando en la baba de mi rubia amiga; hay una cámara instalada en la habitación de Freddie y según él, sería la cámara Z1, pues la cámara Z era el que se encontraba dentro de la oficina de Luwbert, lo miré extrañada, pues me enteraba que había tantas cámaras y que tenían todas un nombre específico, pero todo ya estaba en orden, listo para trabajar y transmitir, tuve que agradecerle a Jeremy y a cambio le regalé un paquete de pañuelos paraguayos que conseguí en importación por internet, pues me dijeron que eran de calidad, ya que Jeremy parecía haber empeorado en sus estornudos… bueno si alguna vez estuvo mejor.

**FIN POV CARLY**

El set de _I CARLY_, de nuevo estaba listo, con cada uno de los integrantes del staf en sus posiciones, Gibby tenía puesto un atuendo folclórico de Escocia, preparado para un segmento del show, Carly con una de sus faldas bonitas que tanto le gustaban y Sam ubicado con su control remoto azul descansando en el carrito de su novio indispuesto, mientras que ella tenía en sus manos la cámara y tecleando en la laptop, ultimando detalles para la transmisión, con un semblante lleno de seriedad, siendo observada por su amiga la morena.

_ ¿Cuánta seriedad? – Trató de llamar su atención Carly.

_Lo siento, es que la página está algo lenta por la saturación de comentarios, tendré que eliminar algunas que ya son de hace mucho tiempo para que recargue de buena forma los gráficos y no se cuelgue en medio de la transmisión – Respondió Sam, si Sam, dejando boquiabierta a su amiga, quedando en silencio, hasta que la rubita finalmente le dirigió la mirada - … ¿Qué? – Agregó alzando los hombros y ladeando una sonrisa.

_ Guau Sam… Has aprendido mucho de Freddie – Enfatizó la morena.

_Uy – Se quejó la rubia ladeando los ojos – Es la enésima vez que me dices tan solo hoy Carly – Protestó.

_ ¿Enésima? – Repitió la muchacha, aún sin esconder su admiración por la cantidad de aprendizaje y conocimiento que adquirió su amiga en tan solo dos meses casi.

_Ay – Volvió a quejarse la rubia – Significa una gran cantidad, que infinitas veces me has preguntado lo mismo – Explicó la muchacha nueva productora técnica, acentuando cada vez la mirada extrañada de su amiga - … Ay, prepárense, diez segundos… - Comunicó la rubia, sacando de su trance a Carly al rubito que había estado mirando asomado desde atrás del estudio también con una mirada extrañada.

_Ok ¿Estás listo Gibby? – Preguntó Carly gritando a sus espaldas.

_ Gibee – Fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

_De acuerdo… en 5…4…3… 2… - Contó de manera regresiva la rubia, mirando por la lente, para apuntar a su amiga con el dedo en vez de decir el uno, indicándole que ya estaba en línea.

_Hola… yo soy Carly – Se presentó la morena.

_Pasando a Cámara B – Dijo Sam apretando un botón rojo que se encontraba en un extraño cinturón que utilizaba, para luego ubicarse frente a mencionada cámara - … Y yo soy Sam – Se presentó finalmente.

_Y esto es… - decían en armonía hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un…

_Gibee… - Proveniente desde atrás del estudio, donde fueron dirigidas todas las miradas.

_ ¡Gibby! – Terminaron diciendo al unísono, mientras que un castaño resfriado se encontraba viendo el show en línea, esperando su oportunidad para aparecer en escena con una sonrisa. Así fue como el programa transcurrió sin mayores novedades, segmentos como _El vaquero y la campesina idiota_, _El baile improvisado, Baile en línea, El corpiño brasileño, El segmento de Gibby que se trataba del baile escocés y luego enseñar algunos pasos de reggaetón que los fans se animaron a repetir la coreografía._ Esos segmentos de encargaron de que pase exactamente una hora y media… Sam, Gibby y Spencer se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer pensar a Sam de que este último exhibiría sus nuevas esculturas en vivo, y la rubita se había encargado de tener listo las cámara para tal punto, lo cual era hecho de sorpresa para Carly… ¿Había realmente tantas cámaras?

_De acuerdo, antes de terminar con otro capítulo de _I CARLY_, el hermano de Carly, Spencer nos mostrará sus nuevas esculturas, así que para eso… - Decía Sam cuando se vio interrumpida por la conductora del Show.

_Espera Sam… Spencer está aquí – Le dijo, para mirada extrañada de esta – Spens… que no tú… - Tartamudeó descolocada, mientras que llamaba la atención de Carly una cámara que no había visto, moviéndose para enfocar a Spencer.

_Sam… esa cámara se movió – Dijo impactada la muchacha de faldas.

_Ah… pues es la cámara H – Se dignó en responder, para ser observada nuevamente de forma rara por todos los presentes – Es una cámara integrada que tiene la capacidad de moverse 90º y que con un sensor de movimiento, enfoca al emisor de ondas de calor, ahora ya que en el estudio muchos hacen movimientos, la programé para que enfoque al centro del estudio para que el sensor no se recaliente y traspasa su imagen a la Cámara B – Explicó seguidamente para que reine el silencio por segundos - …pero Spencer… ¿qué haces aquí? – Indagó la rubia.

_Pu… pu… pues… Carly, Gibby y yo te tenemos una sorpresa – Respondió el artista, sin poder salir aún de su asombro.

_Si Sam… y fans de _I CARLY_… - Quiso tomar nuevamente el control la morena, casi olvidando que aún estaban en línea… - … He leído muchos comentarios que le tiraban saludos y buena onda a Freddie que aún está indispuesto por su resfriado… - Carly había optado por no mencionar aquellos saludos de algunas fans de Freddie, o sea su público femenino, pues lo último que deseaba, era que Sam tuviera un ataque de celos en medio del show y más aún, sabiendo que ahora era capaz de bloquear y eliminar a aquellas fanáticas - … Pues con ayuda de Jeremy, a quien enviamos un afectuoso saludo… - Dijo, mirando a los demás como diciendo… "saluden".

_ "Gracias Jeremy" – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, alzando una mano con una cara inexpresiva o más bien de mala gana, mirando hacia la cámara.

_... Pude hacer posible lo siguiente… para ustedes y para ti especialmente Sam… - Continuó Carly dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amiga - … Pasa a la cámara Z1 por favor Sam… - Solicitó.

_ ¿Z1? Pero no hay una cámara Z1 – Dijo extrañada, abriendo sus dos brazos.

_Solo hazlo – Protestó la morena, logrando que su amiga accediera y se dirigiera al carrito de control.

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo… pasando a cámara Z1… - Dijo, mientras que ordenaba al Gestor de cámaras digital, dirigir la proyección de esa cámara al monitor del estudio.

_Hola que tal, es un placer saludarlos – Saludó amablemente Freddie, haciendo saltar de alegría a la rubia.

_Mi amor, eres tú… te extraño tanto… gracias Carly, gracias chicos – Agradeció Sam, con sus dos manos tapando sus labios.

_Que tal princesa, quiero felicitarte por el buen trabajo que haces en la parte técnica – Le dijo el castaño tirándole un cumplido.

_Aprendí del mejor – Devolvió el cumplido con una sonrisa. Y así se abrió una conversación muy dulce entre la pareja y los fans, que con la autorización de Sam, pudieron conectarse en línea por el video chat, hasta que… una persona solicitaba un chat personalizado con la página, pero el staf acostumbraba solo darle respuesta cuando no estuvieran al aire.

_Lo sentimos pero no atendemos chat personalizados durante el show… - Anunció Carly con educación.

_Pues consideramos que es una falta de respeto para los fans – Agregó Gibby.

_Ya lo saben, así que no sean aguafiestas y no me interrumpan mientras conversó con mi Freddie – Protestó de mal humor la rubia, dibujando así una sonrisa en la boca de novio. Pasada otra media hora, el show acabó – Y estamos fuera… - Anunción Sam, feliz por haber visto a su novio y triste por haber tenido que despedirse.

_Ojala pudieras ir a visitarlo – La trató de consolar la morena, notando su tristeza.

_Si… pero no puedo por culpa de esa loc… mi querida suegra – Opinó Sam, mientras que la página volvía a recibir una solicitud de video chat personalizado – Rayos, otra vez? – Se lamentó la muchacha de cabellos rubios.

_ ¿Quién será? – Se preguntó Carly.

_Pues hay solo una forma de saberlo – Dijo Sam, aceptando la solicitud, seguidamente en la pantalla apareció nada más y nada menos…

_¡Hola chicos qué tal! – Se presentó muy expresivamente la fan más loca y número uno de _I CARLY, _si, Mandy entró a escena. Luego de gritar abrazados por el terror que les representaba la portadora de la máscara del pato, se dignaron a responder.

_Ho… ho… hola Mandy – Preguntó nerviosa la morena.

_Tengo algo muy importante que decirles… - Anunció la rubita de anteojitos, guardando silencio sin decir nada, siempre con sus conductoras esperando a que terminara de hablar, es decir, solo se quedaron todas en silencio, sin que ninguna diga nada, solo Sam abriendo los brazos como esperando que algo caiga del techo y alzando los hombros rompió ese silencio sin sentido.

_Y…? – Dijo, obteniendo la mirada de su amiga morena y de quien se hallaba conectada.

_Es que les quiero invitar a una excursión privada a un bosque maravilloso… su nombre es Paraíso Escondido y se encuentra a veinte kilómetros de Seatle… - Comentó con mucha emoción.

_Es verdad? – Indagó Carly, sin ocultar su gusto por la invitación.

_ ¿Y por qué nos invitas a nosotros y no a tus amigos que viven más cerca de ti en tu ciudad? – Preguntó acertadamente Sam.

_No tengo amigos en mi ciudad – Respondió simplemente la rubita de sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Ah – Respondieron Sam y Carly al mismo tiempo, como comprendiendo por completo la situación.

_Cariño ven a cenar – Se oyó decir a la mamá de Mandy, quien ladeó su cabeza.

_¡Ya voy! – Gritó con entusiasmo – Bueno chicos, espero que acepten mi invitación, les tengo que dejar… - Se despedía Mandy.

_Espera… espera – Clamó Carly con sus dos brazos entendidos para adelante y sus palmas abiertas – Aún tenemos que saber más de ese lugar que nos cuentas – Explicó Carly.

_Si quieren más detalles del lugar o información, le envié un correo a Freddie con toda la guía, si quieren pueden contactarme allí – Explicó la chica – Y estamos fuera – Agregó para apretar un botón y desconectarse. Sam se quedó en silencio, algo la incomodaba pero lo soltó en segundos.

_ ¿Por qué esa niña tiene el correo de Freddie? – Protestó, siendo víctima de los celos.

_Recuerda que… cuando ocurrió ese incidente con la tarjeta de crédito de Spencer y perdimos los derechos de la página, ella lo contactó para negociar la devolución… ¿no lo recuerdas? – La reconfortó Carly poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de la rubia.

_Pero qué lástima… - Se oyó decir a Gibby desde atrás de las dos chicas que voltearon a verlo - … Yo quería ver su imitación del pato de nuevo… - Agregó, viendo como era observado de manera extraña por sus dos amigas - … ¿Qué? – Se limitó a decir…

**Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, ya le voy tomando ritmo a esta historia, ojala les guste tanto como a mí. Por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios, la verdad es cierto, animan y motivan a uno a seguir escribiendo. Cómo siempre les digo que acepto sugerencias, críticas y… también cumplidos, bueno me despido, gracias por seguir mi historia!**


	4. Chapter 4 Tan solo estar cerca

**4 – Tan solo estar cerca.**

**Hola soy yo de nuevo, aquí les quiero dejar el cuarto capítulo de la historia, les quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, la verdad es muy gratificante y es cierto, la verdad motiva saber que mi historia es aceptada y quiero cumplir con todos ustedes lo más que pueda. Por otro lado, me gustaría decirles que tengo ideas para otras historias Seddie, pero mi prioridad es acabar con esta, luego les daré más detalles seguramente, incluso me animaría a hacer un Crossover pero eso ya es otro tema. Bueno los dejo con su lectura.**

**Observación: **_**I CARLY**_y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Dan Schneider, pero si puedo reclamar como mío esta historia.

Espero que la disfruten también, nos vemos al final del capítulo.

**POV FREDDIE.**

Bueno por fin, tres semanas después puedo dejar mi cama, aunque cómoda y para ser honesto, la extrañaré, lo que más anhelé ver en estas tres semanas, fue a mi novia, a esa encantadora rubiecita que al parecer en cada segundo que pasaba la amo más y más y más y… bueno… me entienden no? Es decir, todavía muchos no lo entienden, que yo Freddie Benson, no digo el estudiante más disciplinado y sobresaliente de Richwey, pero si uno de los más cumplidores y responsables, andando de novio con la chica terror de los nerd y cerebritos como ella los llama, Samantha Pucket, apenas me deja… es decir… ni siquiera a mi me deja llamarla de esa forma... Por otro lado, esta semana cumplimos dos meses de novios y pretendo aprovechar mi recuperación para tener una cita de aniversario. Ay mi princesa Pucket, solo a mí me deja decirle así, y por lo que me ha comentado ella misma por los videos chat e innumerables mensajes de texto por las que nos hemos contactado por culpa de… mi madre, le gusta solamente cuando yo lo digo. Aaaw mi Princesa Sammy, apenas me levanto y ya pienso en ella, como extraño sus besos, sus caricias, sus golpes… quiero decir, siempre que me da sus golpes, que son más sutiles desde que volvimos, termina mimándome y besándome de nuevo, es un placer ser golpeado.

Por otro lado, algo realmente interesante pasará el fin de semana, el viernes pasado nuestra más loca fan Mandy, nos acercó luego del show una invitación a una estancia que se encuentra en medio de un bosque, a algunos kilómetros de Seatle, que se llama el Paraíso Escondido, me llegó un e – mail con todos los detalles con respecto a este lugar, y vaya que hacía honor a su nombre, cuenta con tres cabañas, caballerizas y obviamente caballos, dormitorios confortantes, salas de estar, aires acondicionados, bibliotecas y estoy obviando más detalles, lo único raro es que nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar, y lo más extraño aún es que no hallé ninguna opinión de referencia de ese lugar. Bueno, pero lo realmente malo no pasa por allí, está de más decir que aceptamos la invitación, de todos los lugares que hemos visto, nunca que me acuerde habíamos ido a alguna estancia, pero mi mamá una vez más fue parte de la audiencia de _I CARLY_, y todo el fin de semana me ha estado diciendo que no me permitiría que vaya en medio de mi resfriado, y mucho menos sabiendo que Sam iría, pero ahora que me ya me recuperé, deseo ir de cualquier forma, para estar con mi novia después de tres semanas.

También debo recalcar que estoy orgulloso de Sam, solamente le había explicado lo básico, pero pudo encargarse de la parte técnica del show por estas tres semanas, debo admitir que creí que estaría asesorándola todo el tiempo, pero no, pudo desenvolverse por sí misma, quizás olvidé que me estoy refiriendo a Sam Puckett, nunca dijo que le gustase lo que se refiere a la tecnología y a la informática pero la verdad que me sorprendió gratamente. Hoy ya es miércoles, y casi nada ha cambiado, las discusiones diarias entre mamá y Sam y a eso debo sumarme yo, ya que pienso convencerla a cualquier costa para que me deje ir a la estancia este fin de semana con todos mis amigos, pero creo que esta semana será bastante larga.

**FIN POV FREDDIE.**

Los días de la semana habían transcurrido normalmente, por lo menos nada que saliera de la rutina de los chicos había acontecido. Tanto como el colegio, los ensayos de _I CARLY_ y los comentarios de la página que seguían saturando por la alta aceptación del show. Los fans Creddie queriendo saber su sorpresa, los fans Seddie queriendo saber cómo estaba Freddie y su relación con Sam, eran las frecuentes opiniones que saltaban para la lectura del Staf y por otra parte, algunos acercaban nuevas coreografías para que Gibby los muestre en línea en el próximo show.

Finalmente llegó el jueves, se cumplían dos meses del regreso de la pareja Seddie y de más está decir que la rubia se sentía muy emocionada, no solo por el significado de la fecha, sino que se vería con su nerd favorito luego de tres largas semanas, cuánto tenían para decirse, sin importar que no habían perdido el contacto, el estar juntos en persona era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido y pensaba disfrutar cada segundo. Por consejo de su amiga morena, que trató en lo posible que su amigo el castaño y la rubita no se cruzasen hasta ese jueves a la noche, fueron a buscar un buen vestido para la ocasión; la cita sería en el set de _I CARLY_, luego del ensayo del show, la emoción se sentía en el apartamento Shay, pareciera que Carly era la novia, ya que era la que estaba más alegre, internamente, ya que la rubia no era conocida por exteriorizar muy frecuentemente sus sentimientos.

Entre Spencer, Gibby y Calceto, correría en cuenta los ingredientes para la cena, mientras que Carly se ofreció voluntariamente a cocinarles, T Bo prestó una mesa redonda de su establecimiento, más un mantel, dos copas que solía guardar para los acontecimientos sociales en los cuales Licuados Locos utilizaba cuando se encontraba en alquiler y pistas musicales acordes para la ocasión, obviamente para que tengan un énfasis romántico. Esto era en resumen lo que acontecía dentro del apartamento, entre idas y vueltas de sus ocupantes, menos una rubia de ojos mar, que estaba cómodamente acostada en el sillón de la sala, con pearphone en sus manos, tecleando y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tranquila, como si el mundo no existiese, en ese momento, su geografía solo la comprendía a ella y a la otra persona que le enviaba los mensajes de texto.

_Ya quiero que sea la hora… - Decía el mensaje número 53 de la rubia.

_Yo también Sammy, juro que estoy contando los segundos y el maldito segundero no se mueve… - Respondía un castaño desde la bañera, faltaba dos horas para tan solo el ensayo del web show y ya consideraba prudente el prepararse, pero para matar el tiempo, deseo compartir palabras con su amada.

_Cuando lo vea lo golpearé – Chistaba Sam, riéndose con su propio comentario, causando el mismo síntoma al novio al recibir el mensaje. Ese y entre otros comentarios, se lanzaban el castaño y la rubia, sonriendo mientras tecleaban y riendo con cada mensaje recibido, planeando el futuro y corto, mediano y largo plazo, comentándose las travesuras en el colegio, las aburridas clases en el colegio, opinando sobre el fin de temporada de La Vaquita, que no había tenido el final que se esperaban.

_Qué lástima que no terminaron juntos – Decía Sam.

_Si es verdad, y no somos los únicos que pensamos así…- Contestó Freddie estando de acuerdo…

_Es cierto, leí en internet que esa pareja tiene muchos fans y quedaron muy molestos con el creador de la serie… - Continuaba la rubia…

_Es cierto… Pero según lo que leí en foros oficiales de la serie… habrá una serie secuela de La Vaquita y La granja, en las que dicen que esa pareja se concretará… o eso o una nueva temporada – Respondió el castaño…

_Ojalá, la verdad que ellos hacían una pareja muy hermosa… Creo que está mal que la serie venda la formación de una pareja y termine con algo totalmente diferente… - Opinó Sam.

De esa manera transcurrieron las dos horas que los separaban, ahora los únicos que los separaban eran dos puertas y la anchura del pasillo, que era equivalente a la distancia entre el portal de la morena y el novio. Faltando media hora para comenzar el ensayo show Carly más o menos obligó a Sam para que comience a prepararse, lo cual implicaba bañarse, maquillarse, peinarse, perfumarse y obviamente peinarse, de los cuales solamente el primero iba a hace sola… seguramente.

El castaño solamente estaba esperando la hora de girar el picaporte y dirigirse al apartamento que se encontraba en frente, cuántas veces había ido indiferente a abrir esa puerta y entrar sin ni siquiera tocar, pero hoy, como si estuviese aún enamorado de la dueña de casa, aunque en comparación con aquellos días, en la actualidad la sensación se había acentuado, en vez de mariposas sentía pterodáctilos en el estómago, la ansiedad por verla a Sam, aceleraba las palpitaciones de su corazón a mil por hora, sentía como si sus extremidades temblasen, y era más o menos la quinta vez que se revisaba, sus camisa celeste, su jean negro, sus tenis, que parecían botas, de color blanco, su peinado, el perfume, bajo los brazos… todo debía ser perfecto, nada debía salir mal, luego de tres semanas, pretendía conquistar y enamorar de nuevo a su princesa.

El ensayo terminó luego de una hora y media más o menos, no hace falta decir que la morena y el rubio se sentían como estorbando, pues el castaño, aunque debía actualizarse en cuanto a los cambios técnicos que la rubia creyó pertinente realizar a la página para mejorar la calidad y verificar que el programa se transmitiera perfectamente, no podían evitar mirarse el uno al otro, con tanto amor y cariño, que pareciera se mimaban con la mirada, y tan solo esperaban el estar compartiendo el resto del tiempo juntos. Finalmente, el momento de ambos había llegado, todo estaba listo, el set estaba acondicionado para la cita, la luz de la habitación la cual se utilizaba para el show bajó la luminosidad, para que el interior pueda adoptar ese ambiente sutil para que la pareja se sienta a gusto, como ya había mencionado las palabras sobraban, sus miradas lo decían todo, sus sonrisas era el motivo del deleite de cada uno y el amor que se tenían lo era todo.

Confirmaban lo dicho con sus miradas con sus besos, disfrutando cada uno de los ojos del otro, como si los mismos representasen los más hermosos de los paisajes, qué mas podían pedir, cenaron con un menú bastante variado y todo preparado, planeado, coordinado, exagerada y delicadamente pensado por la mejor amiga de ambos, para no hacerles perder la costumbre, el segundero tan rebelde que se negaba a moverse para hacer pasar dos horas, bien que corrió para colaborar con que transcurrieran dos horas. Así fue como llegó medianoche…

_Hoy… hace cuatro meses… - Tiraba un comentario Sam, pero fue interrumpida por uno de los dedos de la mano derecha de Freddie, que con una sonrisa se había puesto de pie y momentos antes, le había extendido la mano para invitarla a bailar.

_Shhh… - Dijo el castaño, manteniendo sus labios como esperando un beso, pero prefirió continuar - … Lo que estamos celebrando pasó hace dos meses y es lo único que nos debe importar – Se limitó a decir el productor técnico que retomaba su papel a partir de esa semana, logrando dibujar una sonrisa en los labios de su amada con su comentario, quien aceptó su mano y se puso de pie para entregarse a los pasos que demandaba la pista romántica que embriagaba de amor la habitación.

Se veía tan hermosa, tan sutil, tan frágil, tan… femenina, si, Sam Puckett, tan ruda y dura con todos quienes la conocían, tan solo le gustaba y se sentía cómoda soltándose frente a Freddie, quien se veía con su cuello asaltado por los brazos de ella, cuyos dedos se encrustaron a la altura de su nuca, mientras que su cabeza descansaba en sus hombros, siempre con los pasos del uno dos para bailar la balada. Pasó otra media hora, donde quizás, pudieran estar así para siempre, pero no todo puede ser perfecto, inevitablemente debía mencionarse el tema del Paraíso Escondido. El castaño pensaba que su rubia novia se enojaría con tan solo la mención de la negativa de su suegra de que él vaya, a menos se cumpla con una condición… pero antes de que pudiera tan solo mencionarle citada condición.

_No importa Freddie… no es sorpresa para mí la reacción de tu querida madre, si tú te quedas, yo me quedo, el tan solo estar cerca de ti, me hace pensar que estoy en el paraíso, caminando en las nubes o volando por el cielo… – Opinó Sam, en una extraña mezcla de enojo, tristeza y resignación, agregando el gesto de agachar la cabeza, lo cual impactó al muchacho.

_Espera Sam, no te pongas triste… - Trató de consolarla Freddie.

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pondré triste por ti Benson? – Trató de sonar sarcástica y desafiante la rubia, para desprender una sonrisa del castaño.

_Si… pero hay algo que tienes que saber, hay una condición que ella puso como para permitirme ir al viaje… - Comentó el enamorado.

_Cuál es… dime… - Sonó entre sorprendida, aliviada y emocionada…

_Pu… pu… pues… - Dudó Freddie por un segundo, teniendo miedo de la reacción de su novia y las consecuencias que acarree la condición de la tan escandalosa suegra.

_ ¡¿Cuál es la condición Freddie?! – Se desesperó por el silencio alargado de su amado la rubia, sacudiéndolo de los hombros, como si las palabras salieran más rápido de esa manera…

_Ella debe ir con nosotros para que yo vaya… - Largó de súbito Freddie.

_ ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó sorprendida la rubia.

_ ¡¿Qué?! – También se pudo oír en la sala del apartamento, donde un adulto… bueno un artista, su hermana menor y un rubito, en cuyos brazos estaba un cachorrito estaban concentrados en el monitor, observando como si se tratase de un partido de futbol, la cita de una de las parejas más populares de la internet.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo 4, aceptarán Sam y Freddie la condición de la Sra. Benson? Espero que les haya gustado al igual que a mí. Por favor les ruego me dejen sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias ah cumplidos también, si les gustó sugiéranlo a sus amigos, con que más lo lean mejor, me gustaría saber que opinan de mi trabajo, ya que lo considero un placer y muy satisfactorio. Recuerden que pueden contactar conmigo en twitter Dieguito2904. Muchas Gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5 Un día fuera de serie

**5 – Un día fuera de serie.**

**Hola soy yo de nuevo, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Les quiero agradecer de todo corazón por sus comentarios, me da mucha alegría que les guste mi trabajo, estuve de vacaciones un fin de semana por el interior de Paraguay y no tenía internet a disposición, por eso no pude apurar el terminar este capítulo, pero ahora en hora buena, podré hacerlo y me gustó mucho, hasta les confieso que en partes me desespere. Ok les dejo con su lectura. Nos veremos más abajo.**

**Observación: La serie I CARLY no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes, sino que son parte de los derechos de Dan Schneider, pero si declaro que esta historia es de mi autoría y me pertenece. Cada uno con lo suyo y reconociendo el derecho de todos.**

**POV SPENCER.**

La idea de este viaje a un lugar lejos de Seatle me gusta mucho, es más, me emociona, hoy ya es viernes, según Carly en el correo que aquella loca fan de su show le envió a Freddie, nos vendrían a recoger hoy en la noche pasada las diez de la noche, luego del programa de hoy, así que debemos estar preparados para esa hora. Bueno, eso suena fácil, pero resultará en un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pues mi hermana haciendo honor a su estilo, quiere que vayamos de compras al nuevo Centro Comercial que se inauguró en los últimos días, por tanto, aquí estoy, bañándome a las siete de la mañana, pues quería que todos estuviéramos listos para ir a visitar aquel lugar, en busca de "provisiones" para ir por un fin de semana a una estancia que por lo que tengo entendido está a 20 km de la ciudad, o estoy equivocado, o nos vamos a una estancia que se encuentra a millas de distancia y por un semestre, pues al parecer eso es lo que piensa mi hermanita.

Por otro lado, me alegro tanto por Freddie y Sam, se ven tan bien juntos, en una relación bastante estable, tanto que no puedo creer que hace algún tiempo atrás haya sido necesario separarlos y mediar entre ellos todo el tiempo, porque simplemente, de cada diez temas de conversación que mantenían, once terminaban mal, dividiéndose entre discusiones y peleas, pero ahora tengo que separarlos todo el tiempo, no porque peleen y discutan como en los viejos tiempos, aunque lo siguen haciendo, sino porque pareciera que el mundo no existe a la hora que llegan a intercambiar saliva, pues en una oportunidad, para variar, se quedarían un viernes a la noche a dormir viendo una película en la sala de nuestro apartamento, pero ese es el punto, no veían la película hasta llegar a la hora de tener una clase práctica de Anatomía Humana entre ellos… lo entienden? Si… esos dos chamacos lo iban a hacer en el sillón, sino fuera que yo… coincidentemente quería un vaso de limonada que preparó Carly… lo cual provocó que se asustaran e intentaran disimular la situación… como si fuera que tío Spencer no los hubiera visto ja. En otra ocasión, había terminado un show, Carly dijo que tendría una cita, no quiso decir con quien, pero lo que si estaba muy apurada, por lo que desapareció apenas terminado _I CARLY_, a Gibby también se lo tragó la tierra, por lo que la rubita y mi vecinito el castaño quedaron solos en el estudio y dijeron que permanecerían allí con la excusa de ver videos y cenar algo, llaveando la puerta y apagando la luz, pero cómo es que siempre se les olvida que yo tengo una copia de aquella llave, yo quise acercarles otra película que quizás les agrade pero, al abrir la puerta, escuché un montón de ruidos extraños, encendí la luz y noté a los dos cariñosamente acostados en los almohadones gigantes observando el monitor donde se reproducía la película y uno junto al otro … No… no llegaron al punto donde estoy seguro querían llegar, no sé porque pero no dije nada al respecto, solo les entregué la película en dvd y me fui notando a Freddie transpirado y a Sam dando fuertes y profundas respiraciones, pero al girarme hacia la puerta, pude ver una blusa tirada en el asiento del auto y la camisa de Freddie tendida por su carrito, el cual no pude evitar ver no había sido desprendida y se encontraba arrugada, creo que es fácil hacerse una película de esa forma verdad? Tengo que hablar con Freddie sobre esto, aunque haré que piense que no sé nada de esto.

Ahora, otro punto que me preocupa sobre este viaje, es que la Sra. Benson puso como condición que si ella no iba con nosotros, Freddie no iría tampoco, pero conozco a Sam tanto como si fuera otra hermanita, así que tengo la seguridad que, ella no dudaría ni un segundo en quedarse también para que su suegra no arruiné este viaje, pero mi vecino es tan prudente, que decidió aceptar la condición, para enojo de Sam y frustración de Carly. El otro día, cuando fuimos a nuestra práctica de esgrima, me comentó que más allá de su relación con Sam y su alegría de que ella sea capaz de renunciar a ir con tal de estar con él, sabía bien que Carly se pondría triste si su mejor amiga no iba, así que prefería ir con su madre, con tal de que ellas pasen buenos momentos juntas, eso sin mencionar que él también lo disfrutaría, detalle el cual le agradecí, pues significaba que realmente apreciaba a mi hermanita. Ahora ya estoy listo para ir con todos de compras, ahora veo que hay una lista larga en el escritorio a lado de la computadora, dice… trajes de baño, cepillos de dientes, crema dental, sábanas, comida, linterna, insecticidas, cremas protectoras contra el sol… bloqueador de nubes? a de ser una exigencia de la Sra. Benson, si le contara cómo fue que Freddie empezó a necesitar ese protector, pues si, Carly tiene razón, todo esto es necesario para pasar un fin de semana, a ver… zapatos, carteras, maquillajes, blusas, polleras, faldas, sandalias, anteojos, tennis, jeans… espera que? Esto no es para el viaje… sabía que la visita a ese Centro Comercial tenía un porqué.

**FIN POR SPENCER.**

Ya eran cerca de las ocho de aquella nublosa mañana, Carly se mostraba ansiosa, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a aquel Shopping.

_Carla… descuida… son las ocho de la mañana, de la mañana, no de la noche, para cuando lleguemos aún estará abierto el Centro Comercial – Habló el mayor de los Shay con ironía, provocando el violento giro de su hermanita a verlo al notar el énfasis en la palabra "mañana"

_Ya sabes que no quiero que me llames Carla… por qué… - Empezó a decir la morena, para que en el siguiente segundo fuera interrumpida por su mejor amiga.

_La "A" no es por ansiosa – Sonrió la rubia al decirlo, obteniendo una mirada bastante expresiva y violenta de parte de su amiga.

_O apresurada – Se dignó a agregar Freddie con una sonrisa, provocando el mismo gesto de Carly hacia su persona.

_Mira, no hago nada, pues tengo más miedo de que Sam se me tire encima – Contestó la conductora de _I CARLY_, confesa de su terror por el ataque de celos de su amiga de cabellos dorados, al productor técnico que solo se limitó a tragar saliva.

_Si, solo mamá tiene derecho a matarte… - Continuó Sam, pasando su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su cabeza y dibujando círculos con su mano derecha en el pecho de su novio, quien solo la miró como con miedo – mmm, me encanta cuando me miras así, solo te mataré cuando me engañes – Agregó la chica, teniendo la seguridad de que su novio no tendría los pocos pantalones y la valentía de engañarla, solo provocando un suspiro en él y una mirada de su suegra.

_No te preocupes Freddie, no dejaré que esta muchacha delincuente te haga daño – Se interpuso la madre del novio, tensando por completo la situación en toda la camioneta prestada por Calceto, conducida por Spencer.

_Mamá… no… - Intentaba intervenir el castaño, consciente de que tal vez, no tendría éxito.

_Miré señora, usted no se meta… - Contestó Sam de súbito y con el ceño fruncido.

_Me meto porque es mi hijo… - Continuaba la mujer, mientras que todas las miradas iban dirigidas al nuevo round en la pelea yerna suegra, incluso Spencer no podía evitar intercalar su atención entre la discusión y la autopista a través del retrovisor. Así fue que todos se alegraron al llegar al Centro Comercial, luego de un viaje bastante turbulento por la actualización de la relación Marissam.

_Ok, ya estamos aquí – Dijo Gibby que había lucido bastante callado todo el tiempo. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba, es que la llegada a aquel Centro Comercial, era solo el principio de una larga, larga jornada.

Carly, mostraba un semblante que dibujaba su picardía, sacó de su bolso una hoja y empezó a darles indicaciones a todos, quienes los recibieron con sorpresa al principio, pero luego notaron que era la morena quien los estaba guiando por lo que se disponían a cumplir con lo requerid; la conductora del web show más popular del internet había adquirido por ese mismo medio un mapa interior del imponente Shopping, el cual le indicaba de una manera bastante aplicada las entradas, las salidas, salidas de emergencia, extinguidores de incendios, baños, las tiendas de prendas finas, de deportes, de productos de electrónica, productos de camping, restaurantes, videoclubes, salas de cine, joyerías, sucursales de los bancos, galerías, talleres mecánicos, talleres para bicicletas, técnicos de pearphones, confiterías, herrerías, museos, puntos de ventas de entradas para eventos públicos, zapatos para ambos géneros, líneas móviles telefónicas, ferreterías, carpinterías, cerrajerías, primeros auxilios, tapicerías, tiendas de manualidades y artesanías, curiosidades, antigüedades, estacionamiento, supermercados, disfraces, salones de belleza, gimnasio, playa de autos, heladerías, licuados, bibliotecas, ropas para bebés, prendas en liquidación, artículos de iglesia?, sala de juegos, videojuegos, artículos de música, cybers, cafeterías, paradas de taxis y transporte público… bueno en fin, está de más decir, pues ya es repetitivo, este Centro Comercial sí que es grande… una de esas citadas tiendas sería el destino de alguno de los chicos, y cada uno ya había recibido su indicación, pero todos, o sea, Freddie, Sam, la Sra. Benson, Spencer, Gibby e incluso la misma Carly, no esperaba que antes de dar el primer paso rumbo a la tienda que se les especificó, una masa impresionante de gente ingresó por la entrada principal, como si ese fuera el primer día abierto para el público en general, arrastrando todo a su paso, agregando al elenco de _I CARLY_, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y terminó esparcido por el inmenso Shopping, sin tener un plan definido de recorrido ni de reencuentro, era toda una confusión, pero el problema no terminaba allí, Carly en el incidente con la multitud que los atropelló, soltó la hoja que le mostraba las dependencias del edificio, por lo que ahora no sabía en donde se encontraba, y debo agregar, estaba furiosa, pero su único consuelo era que su amiga la rubia de ojos color mar le haría compañía en el imponente salón de compras que contaba con cuatro pisos y su superficie comprendía lo equivalente a ocho manzanas, no por nada, el mismo presidente había presenciado el acto de inauguración.

Spencer y Freddie se hallaron con sus rostros besando las brillantes baldosas de uno de los pasillos, adoloridos por supuesto, y una vez reestablecidos, se dispusieron a hallar a los demás, comprar lo necesario para el fin de semana en la estancia y largarse. A Spencer se le ocurrió llamar a su hermanita, quien respondió en segundos y lograron coordinar para que todo el grupo se reencuentre frente a la tienda de salida de camping, y a partir de allí volver a organizarse. Por otro lado, la Sra Benson, se asomaba desde atrás de unas de las macetas que adornaban los paseos del edificio, mientras que el rubio se asomaba desde atrás de ella, quien recibió una llamada de parte de la morena, comunicándole el punto de encuentro luego del incidente; de esa manera, todos se pusieron en campaña para llegar a la tienda.

Carly y Sam, empezaron a caminar, esta última empezando a demandar algo para comer y queriendo saber donde estaba Freddie, ante el pedido de explicación de su mejor amiga por sus dos solicitudes, Sam se limitó a responder que era todo consecuencia por su nueva discusión con su suegra, lo cual lo convertía en un motivo muy convincente; algunos minutos más tarde, ambas protagonistas de I CARLY, quedaron complacidas, pues al lado izquierdo podían ver un comedor y a la derecha una tienda de prendas extranjeras, cada una ya había girado rumbo a las tiendas dignas de sus intereses pero a la morena se le ocurrió una idea.

_Oye Sam… qué tal si yo voy al restaurante y tu a esta tienda de prendas… - Solicitó, obteniendo una mirada de "explícame tu moción" de parte de su amiga de cabellos rubios, una vez comprendiendo su silencio, Carly continuó - … Mira, ese restaurante se encuentra en el rango de los más finos de la ciudad, tú precisamente no te caracterizas por ser fina, así que déjame que yo te ordene una ración de pollo frito y tocino para llevar… mientras tanto, tú… ah… - Dudó por su segundo la morena, mientras que notaba toda la atención de su amiga hacia su persona - … solo ve y elígeme algo de ropa… - Culminó diciendo.

_Ah… de acuerdo… - Aceptó la propuesta de Carly la muchacha nada fina, con el ceño fruncido - … Creo que será fácil, solo tengo que elegir una blusa, faldas y un par de botas que sean refinadas y rosadas… - Agregó, como tratando de obtener la aprobación de su amiga morena.

_Así es… Así que vamos y luego nos encontraremos en este mismo punto… - Recomendó Carly, solo obteniendo como respuesta el movimiento de cabeza en ida y vuelta de manera vertical de su amiga, en modo de aprobación. Así, Carly se acercó a la mesa de recepción, preguntando donde podía solicitar comida para llevar, una vez indicada una mesada de pedidos se dirigió directamente allí - …Hola… - Saludó la muchacha a uno de los hombros con un bigote largo y elegantemente vestido - … Quisiera ordenar una porción de pollo frito y tocino para llevar por favor… - Solicitó amablemente, con una sonrisa mientras que apoyaba sus codos en la mesada, y obtenía una mirada extrañada de parte del hombre.

_Enseguida madame… pero es usted la segunda persona en mi vida que me ordena lo mismo… - Se dignó a opinar el mozo.

_Ah… pues no es para mí… es para mi amiga Sam… entonces seguro que la conoce… - Decía la morena, cuando fue interrumpida por el hombre de bigote llamativo.

_ ¿Sam? ¿Samantha Pucket? – Repitió el hombre de traje - … Ella se llevó esa misma orden sin pagar en el otro restaurante en el que trabajaba, como no pude probar que fue ella, mi jefe me echó… ahora la encontraré y la llevaré junto a las autoridades… y denunciaré a mi anterior jefe por despido injustificado – Recitó su plan el bigotón frente a la morena, quien se quedó pasmada… debo aclarar por el plan que tenía el hombre… no por lo hecho por Sam pues era algo normal ya esa altura – Ahora… tú debes llevarme junto a ella y hacer justicia… - Agregó el hombre con entusiasmo en sus palabras; Carly sin saber que decir, solo se echó a correr - … Regresa aquí… entonces ahora tú eres su cómplice… eso explica por qué viniste tú a hacer esa orden y no la misma Samantha Pucket… - Decía el hombre, aún al otro lado del mostrador y sujetándose la barbilla. Por otro lado, la rubia entró a la tienda de ropa, notando que una muchacha alta de anteojos y pecas empezó a seguirla por todos lados.

_ ¿Por qué me sigues? Eres rara… - Se dio la vuelta la chica, sorprendiendo a quien la había estado siguiendo.

_Buenos días señorita, qué clase de prenda está buscando – Se dirigió a Sam educadamente la muchacha, ignorando lo que le dicho la visitante de la tienda.

_No estoy segura… solo vengo a ver qué le gustaría a una amiga, déjame elegir y luego pido tu ayuda… - Respondió Sam, comprendiendo que la muchacha quería ayudarle y que quizás haya sido desconsiderada con ella.

_Está bien sólo llámeme, mi nombre es Yanina ¿puedo saber su nombre? – Solicitó la pecosa con una sonrisa.

_Samantha, pero por favor dime Sam… - Se presentó la rubia simulando una sonrisa, mientras que tocaba la tela de una de las prendas.

_Ah… yo tenía un novio que me abandonó, tenía una sobrina que se llama Sam… - cuando de repente sonó una radio de un saco que traía puesto.

_Ah que coincidencia… mi tío también tenía una novia que se llamaba… igual… que… tú… - Decía Sam, tomando pausa paulatinamente, como percatándose, que estaba en un aprieto, viendo como Yanina dibujaba la misma expresión en su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo, colocaba la radio en su oído izquierdo.

_Yanina… ayúdame… es urgente. Cambio – Se oyó una voz por la radio.

_Estoy trabajando Omar… Cambio – Respondió la pecosa, sin dejar de mirar a Sam, quien sin saberlo, se quedó parada en el mismo lugar.

_La cómplice de la chica… la muchacha por quien perdí mi empleo… creo que está en el Centro Comercial… tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla. Cambio – Volvió a decir la voz en la radio.

_Dímelo otra vez… cómo se llamaba la chica por quien perdiste tu empleo en el restaurante…Cambio – Consultó Yanina, prestando ya su total atención a la radio, haciendo pensar a Sam que el momento incómodo había quedado atrás, pero la situación estaba a punto de empeorar.

_Sam… Samantha Puckett. Cambio – Respondió la voz, provocando una mirada asesina de parte de la pecosa a la rubia, quien también escuchó todo, pero luego supo que no era la única que estaba en problemas.

_Carly… - Dijo Sam, sintiendo la terrible necesidad de salir de ese lugar, no para salvar a su amiga, sino que para salvar su propia vida, motivo por el cual empezó a exigir sus extremidades inferiores en son de la búsqueda de la puerta de salida o… dada la urgencia, alguna ventana abierta.

_Tú… además de hacerle perder su empleo a mi hermano… eres pariente del maldito Carmelo… - Dijo con rabia la pecosa, con ojos llenos de furia y empezando a perseguir a la rubia, así empezó una gran persecución en el Centro Comercial; la situación sería difícil, pues aún se encontraba una gran multitud de gente recorriendo las tiendas.

Era ya pasado el medio día, Spencer y Freddie ya creían haber recorrido por lo menos la mitad del edificio, se encontraban en el tercer piso, pero el Shopping era tan grande y la gente era tanta, que no se percataban que habían estado cruzando por el mismo lugar en más de una ocasión, pero en lo poco que lograron avanzar, optaron por quedarse en la tienda de Camping, por lo menos habían logrado encontrarla, pero habían perdido la lista de lo que se necesitaba comprar para el viaje del fin de semana, por lo cual era necesario encontrar a Carly y a la Sra. Benson, quienes tenían más criterio para ese punto.

_Ay… papá tiene hambre… - Se quejó Freddie, haciendo círculos en su estómago con sus manos, tal como lo haría su novia, hasta calculaba, que existía la posibilidad de que se encontrara con su demonio de lazos dorados en alguno de los restaurantes.

_Ya te faltaba estar separado más de un minuto de Sam – Dijo Spencer con un poco de sarcasmo, obteniendo como respuesta solo una sonrisa ladeada de parte de su vecino castaño, mientras que ambos recorrían la tienda de Camping; algunos minutos más tarde, un hombre similar a Spencer se acercó a ambos y los mismos quedaron impactados por la poca… o más bien… la nulidad de la diferencia.

_Hola… - Dijo con entusiasmo el hombre, con una sonrisa y con los brazos extendidos para adelante.

_Spence… Es igual a ti – Opinó Freddie señalando a quien parecía el clon del hermano mayor de su amiga.

_Se parece más al loco Steve de Drake y Josh – Respondió Spencer con el ceño fruncido.

_Por eso… - Agregó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Qué no me recuerdan? – Volvió a hablar el muchacho.

_No sé… - Decía Spencer mientras que al mismo tiempo Freddie decía.

_No tengo idea… - Para que el clon de Spencer les sonriera como diciendo "cómo no se acuerdan"

_Soy Sponcer, tu hermano gemelo – Se presentó el muchacho, dejando pasmado a Spencer, pues ese nombre le parecía familiar pero no sabía por qué…

_Yo… no… tengo un hermano gemelo… - Dijo Spencer, para ser observado con semblante serio por quien era su par.

_¡Entonces puedes explicar cómo es que nos parecemos tanto! – Gritó, haciendo que todos los observaran - ¡Por qué ya sabes… no encuentras a nadie igual a ti todos los días… y dubi dubi doo! – Agregó, haciendo que Spencer y Freddie se miraran entre sí, como poniéndose de acuerdo con sus miradas, largaron a correr, perdiéndose entre la gente, provocando que Sponcer los siguiera.

Gibby tenía la rodilla raspada, por tanto no podía caminar y no habían avanzado mucho, estaban desesperados, pues pensaban que todos ya estaban frente al lugar pactado, pero no podían comunicarse con nadie pues en la embestida de gente, la Sra. Benson perdió su teléfono celular, notándolo al querer usarlo y el pearphone tablet del rubio quedó sin baterías; de alguna manera, habían terminado en el cuarto piso, sin recordar haber subido alguna escalera o haber abordado el ascensor. Ahora la suegra de la rubia y el gordito berrinchudo, como le dice su mamá, estaban en la tienda sucursal del Hospital de Seatle para que una de las enfermeras trate la rodilla de Gibby, no tenía por qué salir algo mal, pero recordemos que la Sra. Benson estaba allí.

_Lo estás haciendo mal niña – Opinaba la Sra. Benson, tomando de las manos de la enfermera la pomada que esta pretendía poner en la piel pelada de la rodilla de Gibby, que solo se mantenía callado y pensativo, como no captando lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor – Esta no es la pomada que se debe colocar en estos casos… - Agregó, observando una que se encontraba en la repisa y posteriormente, luego de leer la etiqueta continuó – Es esta la indicada, debes leer no solo la etiqueta de adelante, sino también la de atrás, para saber que contiene, qué tal si colocas una pomada errónea y la herida de tu paciente empeora… - Sermoneó la Sra. Benson a la enfermera con propiedad, quien se había quedado callada con un rostro serio.

_Gracias señora, no se volverá a repetir – Respondió la enfermera con educación, aceptando las sugerencias de la Sra. Benson.

_Está bien querida, no tienes la culpa que se seleccionen con tan baja categoría y experiencia a las nuevas enfermeras – Dijo con indiferencia, es decir, sin darse cuenta de que había pasado la raya, que había herido el orgullo de quien amablemente les había atendido y ni qué decir que todas las enfermeras que en esa tienda prestaban servicio eran recién seleccionadas y ya se encontraban alrededor del par perteneciente al grupo de I CARLY.

_Qué piensa que no somos dignas para este empleo? – Habló otra de las enfermeras, dirigiéndose a la señora – Que usted tenga experiencia en esto, no significa que tenga que perder la humildad – Agregó, dejando en silencio a la Sra. Benson.

_Yo no quise decir… - Quiso retractarse la madre del castaño, pero era demasiado tarde, cuando se dio cuenta, las enfermeras habían agarrado agujas de todo tipo de grosor y largor dispuestas a utilizarlos en el cuerpo de la progenitora del castaño. Así fue como inició otra persecución en el interior del Centro Comercial.

Todos se encontraban corriendo, creyendo ser cazados, escondiéndose en los rincones, en los baños, entre la gente, sin saber cómo terminaría el día, y ni siquiera habían comprado aún lo necesario para el viaje, lo cual ya era colmo, el tan solo pensarlo los llenaba de estrés. Pero a esos de las seis de la tarde, de idas y vueltas, corridas y escondites, Sam y Carly, con Omar el del restaurante y Yanina, la ex novia del tío Carmelo de la rubia y hermana del primero atrás de ellas coincidirían con la corrida de Spencer y Freddie, sin olvidar a Sponcer detrás de ellos; justamente en un punto T del Centro Comercial, la rubia y la morena venían corriendo a toda velocidad por la mano derecha, bajando su velocidad lo más a prisa que les era posible, pues vieron un cartel que anunciaba que el piso estaba mojado y una bajadas las revoluciones pudieron doblar, pero la rubia se detuvo por unos instantes más y sonriendo maquiavélicamente quitó el cartel de anuncio, provocando que segundos más tarde, se dejaran ver a Freddie y Spencer en plena caída libre… una vez más… en el piso.

_Spencer – Gritó Carly, al notar que quien estaba besando el piso mojado era su hermano.

_Amor… estás bien? – Se preocupó Sam por la integridad de su novio.

_Si pero… - Intentaba contestar Freddie tomándose la cabeza con su mano, pero inmediatamente interrumpido por Spencer quejándose por el dolor de cabeza.

_¡Quién diablos quitó el cartel de anuncio! – Gritó, con los ojos cerrados como si eso calmara el dolor.

_Si quién haría algo así – Trató de simular Sam, colocando sutilmente el cartel en el suelo sin que ninguno de los chicos se dé por enterado, segundos más tarde, el castaño reaccionó.

_Tienen que ayudarnos, un loco parecido a Spencer que se hace llamar Sponcer nos está persiguiendo – Dijo Freddie, provocando una mirada extraña de parte de la morena a su hermano mayor, pues… también le era familiar el nombre.

_... Pero por qué les persigue – Indagó Sam.

_Dice ser el hermano gemelo de Spencer – Complementó el castaño, provocando la acentuación de la mirada de Carly a su hermano.

_Bueno… a nosotras también nos vienen persiguiendo hace no sé cuántas horas… - Dijo Carly, que seguidamente explicó todo lo acontecido entre la tienda de prendas finas y el restaurante.

_Se fueron por allí – Se escuchó desde los pasillos, eran Omar y Yanina, tras los pasos de las conductoras de I CARLY.

_¡Hermano! – Se oyó otro grito por el pasillo, ese era Sponcer. Todos se disponían a volver a la corrida, pero al dar la espalda a donde se supone debía estar el anuncio de piso mojado, se escuchó un terrible estruendo, al dar todos vuelta, pudieron ver que los tres personajes que los habían estado persiguiendo, cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo, chocando cabezas incluso. Acto seguido, el escandaloso golpe de Omas, Yanina y Sponcer, les dio tiempo a los chicos para esconderse en una de las tiendas que tenía justo tres cortinas de color oscuro, mirando de reojo la acción al final de ese pasillo; Sponcer y Yanina se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y de súbito empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, por lo visto, fue un flechazo a primera visto, permaneciendo así, olvidando de la geografía e incluso su cacería, eso sin mencionar al pobre Omar inconsciente por golpearse la cabeza en la resbaladiza, dando oportunidad a la rubia, la morena y al… artista a buscar a los demás, tratar de buscar algo que les sirva para el viaje y mandarse mudar.

Curiosamente, fue más fácil encontrar la salida a esas alturas, ya no había tanta gente, pensaban buscar a Gibby a la Sra. Benson, pero desde el otro lado de la salida, podían ver estacionado una camioneta muy parecida al que utilizaron para visitar ese lugar, bocinándoles y una mano que se agitaba violentamente queriéndole darles a entender que se acercaran con prisa, era la mano de la madre de Freddie que parecía estar cansada y desesperada. Una vez que todos abordaron la camioneta, la Sra. Benson miró atrás y gritó, asustando a todos los pasajeros y generando que todos mirasen también al mismo lugar, era un gran montón de personas de blanco, persiguiendo el móvil, tratando de cazar a la presa, en este caso, la suegra de Sam, quien no dudo ni un segundo en apretar el acelerador al fondo, avanzando más o menos cinco cuadras, es decir, aún no lograban salir del predio del estacionamiento del Centro Comercial, pero sí pudieron dejar atrás a las enfermeras, pero se estaban olvidando de algo.

_ ¿Y Gibby? – Preguntó aterrada Carly, no queriendo imaginarse lo que pasaría con él si se topaba con Omar, Yanina, Sponcer o incluso las enfermeras.

_Allí está – Dijo la Sra. Benson, observando al gordito con muchas bolsas en ambas manos, incluso con algunas personas ayudándole a cargar más. La camioneta se estacionó a un costado, mientras que Gibby tranquilamente, abría el maletero para colocar sus compras allí, por suerte el espacio era bastante y no hubo ningún problema con ello, mientras que todos miraban para todos lados, cuidando que algunos de sus cazadores no pasara por allí, por las dudas, la suegra de Sam mantenía en primera la caja de cambios, el pie izquierdo apretando en el embrague y el otro lado puesta a punto para aplastar el acelerador si fuese necesario, pero no hubo ni una urgencia que llevara a hacerlo, finalmente, el rubio se subió a la camioneta con un licuado en sus manos, mientras que todos lo observaban.

_Gibee – Se limitó a decir cuando se percató de ello.

_ ¿Dónde estabas? – Se dirigió al gordito la conductora de la camioneta – Pensé que las enfermeras te habían alcanzado – Agregó tragando y soltando aire en largos suspiros.

_No me persiguieron, así que una vez que no sentí dolor en mi rodilla, fui a recorrer, por suerte pude encontrar en uno de los pasillos la lista de lo que teníamos que comprar y eso me hizo recordar que Carly me había dado el dinero para que lo guardara y entonces lo hice, de paso pude comprar la cena para todos – Contestó, provocando que todos miraran a la morena de forma extraña.

_Y… por qué le diste el dinero a Gibby – Indagó Sam, mientras que todos movían la cabeza como si fuese la pregunta general.

_Pu…pu…pues… - Titubeó Carly, buscando qué decir pero luego… Freddie que había mirado la hora interrumpió la escena.

_¡Oh por Dios, ya son las veinte y treinta, tenemos media hora para hacer I CARLY! – Gritó el novio de la rubia, provocando la desesperación en todos, así fue como nació la necesidad de aplastar el acelerador para llegar con urgencia al edificio Bushwell. Faltando diez minutos para entrar en línea, lograron llegar al estudio, y por fortuna todo salió bien, logrando uno de los mejores ratings, superando incluso el que venían teniendo.

_Y… estamos fuera… - Dijo Freddie quien había retomado el control de su carrito. El hecho fue celebrado, posteriormente, todos se fueron a bañar, estaban cansados, había sido un día muy largo y con mucho ejercicio, pero aún tenían que prepararse, ya era cerca de la hora en que Mandy vendría a recogerlos para ir al "Paraíso Escondido".

Todos estaban frente al edificio, listos a ir a pasar un fin de semana lleno de relajación, paz y tranquilidad. Pero grande fue la sorpresa de todo el grupo de I CARLY al ver acercarse a donde estaba un tremendo camión con muchas luces en el frente… Un transganado con Mandy en el volante, no habían visto nada parecido antes, y al frenar hizo sonar la bocina que hacía un estruendo increíble, seguramente haciendo que todos en el edificio pegara un salto.

_Hola chicos qué bueno… - Saludó la dueña de la máscara del pato con euforia, abrazando a la mayor cantidad de personas que pudiera ser alcanzada por el largor de sus brazos

_Mandy… qué haces… con ese camión… - Consultó Carly, apuntando al imponente camión.

_Era de mi papá… pero desde que nos abandonó ya no lo usa… - Se limitó a responder – Cuac… cuac… cuac... cuac… cuac cuac… - Agregó obteniendo miradas extrañas hacia su persona. De esa manera, iniciaba el fin de semana para el grupo de I CARLY, ya no había vuelta atrás, no solo por su día previo, por su medio de transporte o porque nada más y nada menos su anfitriona fuera Mandy no tenía que ser un fin de semana catastrófico… o si?

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 5 de esta historia, vamos a ver qué les espera al staff de I CARLY, veremos qué pasará con Sam y su suegra, lograrán convivir un fin de semana? Mandy hará de las suyas en el Paraíso Escondido?. Por otro lado, todos se acuerdan del nombre Sponcer no? Sentí la necesidad de ponerlo en esta historia, ustedes me dirán si les gustó o no su inclusión en la misma. Ahora quiero pedirles más de sus comentarios, hasta ahora no me han recomendado ninguna música para las situaciones de esta historia, pero les solicito que me acerquen sus propuestas, también sugerencias, críticas y si quieren cumplidos; también es verdad lo que leí de otros autores, realmente motiva los comentarios de los que leen nuestro trabajo, yo me sentí ansioso por terminar este capítulo pero me tome el tiempo necesario para hacerlo de la mejor manera. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya tengo ideas para otros trabajos pero sus comentarios les prometo me darán más motivación, inspiración y confianza, podemos encontrarnos en Twitter Gracias. **


	6. Chapter 6 Producto del Tuka e Kañy

**6 – Producto del Tuka´e Kañy.**

**Hola, aquí entrega de un nuevo capítulo, gracias a los que leen mi trabajo, me gustaría saber su opinión, sus críticas y sugerencias, por favor dejen sus comentarios, en serio es muy importante y sirve de motivación para seguir escribiendo. Aún así ya lo había dicho, estoy decidido a terminar con esta historia y saben? Ya tengo proyectado nuevas historias, pero vendrán más adelante y eso incluye un crossover que admito me emociona, pero eso vendrá más adelante.**

**Observación: I CARLY y sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Schneider. Lo que pertenece a vuestro servidor es esta historia. Muchas Gracias.**

**POV Sra. Benson.**

Bueno aquí estoy, tratando de proteger a mi Freddie de esa chica delincuente, aún no entiendo cómo es que se pudo fijar en ella, pero estoy segura que es un amor pasajero, pues mi hijo se merece una chica que lo valore. Aunque por más que no me guste su relación con Samantha, me ha demostrado su madurez, en el sentido que no me ha ocultado su relación, es decir, es verdad que me entere por medio del web show y ellos no sabían que yo lo veía, pero cuando los encaré después de su presentación como la pareja Seddie, Freddie me explico que no era la forma como quería que me enterase, la rubita me había dicho lo mismo, pero no solo eso, la Sra. Puckett también ya lo sabe pero no he tenido el placer de conocer su opinión con respecto a esta relación.

Ahora hemos llegado a este lugar que se llama "Paraíso Escondido" de mano de esta chica bastante particular, mi hijo, sus amigos y su… novia, bueno, la denominan la fan número de I CARLY, no es por ser desconsiderada, pues en el Centro Comercial tuve una mala experiencia por no cuidar mis palabras, pero creo que esa niña tiene un problema, la vi todo el tiempo portando una máscara de pato, pero si es que Freddie y los demás confían en ella no tengo nada que decir. No sé muy bien el porqué de este fin de semana en este lugar, creo que en el fondo de todo esto, todos quieren que mejore mi relación con esta muchacha rubia, que la verdad pareciera que realmente ama a mi hijo, y él disfruta de su compañía, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi Freddie sonreír de esa forma, me alegra tanto… que me hace pensar, que de a poco, aún siendo su madre, ya no habrá lugar para mí en primer lugar, sino para la persona que ocupe su corazón.

Pero qué estoy diciendo, no puede haber forma de que la persona que termine casada con mi hijo y me convierta en abuela sea Samantha, por tanto tiempo lo maltrató y humilló, para hacerme pensar que ahora lo ama, no olvido aquella vez que publicó en línea que nunca había besado a alguien, luego si trato de remediarlo confesando que ella tampoco lo había hecho, es más, luego no sé que habrá ocurrido, pues el programa fue cancelado esa noche y luego para mi sorpresa Freddie había aceptado ir de nuevo a hacer el show, ese es un tema pendiente a averiguar de mi parte, qué habrá ocurrido aquella oportunidad. En otra oportunidad, ya en un hecho más reciente, mi hijo me avisó antes de salir del apartamento a realizar otro show que llegaría tarde, sin que él lo note lo observé secretamente a distancia aprovechando que la sala estaba a oscuras, no se puede decir que lo estuve espiando… entró en casa, y aunque estuviera en medio de la oscuridad, conozco la fisionomía de su semblante a la perfección, puedo asegurar que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acostó en el sillón y empezó a tararear mencionando cada momento el nombre de Samantha, bueno él la llama Sammy, para que minutos más tarde tomara camino a su habitación, quién sabe dónde estuviera con ella, y lo que más me asusta, qué habrán hecho. Algunas veces pienso, será que estoy perdiendo el toque? Estoy teniendo distancia con mi hijo o es normal que de repente nada más, haya más secretos entre nosotros, la verdad no pretendo que me comente su vida sexual o sus intimidades pero es un punto en la que creo tengo derecho a preocuparme… qué no! Mi Freddie aún no ha tenido relaciones… bueno, aunque es probable, tiene dieciocho años, pero cuántos jóvenes echan a perder sus vidas por las calenturas del momento, mi hijo no es de esos hombres que tomarán el pelo a alguna chica, mucho menos a una que fue su… amiga por mucho tiempo, es más, se le nota su amor por la rubia, pero tengo el tremendo temor que se equivoque, que resulte lastimado, ya mucho tiempo sufrió al estar enamorado de esa cara de muñequita que tenemos como vecina y por fin lo veo feliz, pero cuántos amoríos comenzaron así y terminaron con los protagonistas odiándose y ya ni siquiera dirigiéndose la palabra; quizás esté exagerando, este prejuiciado el asunto, pero no quisiera que mi hijo castaño sufra de nuevo.

Por otro lado, algunos le llaman sexto sentido, los que tenemos las madres, cuando sentimos un malestar, una sensación rara, un mal presentimiento, qué será esto que me está apretando mi pecho, por fortuna estoy cerca de mi Freddie, no dejaré que nada le suceda, aún teniendo que arriesgar mi propia vida, pero ese algo me dice que no es él mi preocupación, he allí lo extraño, espero que todo salga bien, pues después de todo, lo único que me tiene perturbada es la presencia de Samantha… aunque para ser honesta, no es eso lo que me está incomodando del todo, pues tengo que admitirlo, hace feliz a mi hijo.

**FIN POV Sra. Benson.**

Era una noche verdaderamente hermosa, Seatle siendo una ciudad con un clima inestable, regalaba a sus habitantes y turistas bonitos paisajes, el show había salido a la perfección, algo peculiar era que los comentarios de nuevo, amenazaban con saturar la página, era de nuevo los fans Creddie insistiendo en su sorpresa, ya había pasado tiempo de aquella ocasión, pero por alguna razón Carly no quería que se hable del asunto, qué será lo que la morena escondía, había estado hablando por su celular para escudarse y no tener que responder a las preguntas que Sam y Freddie le hacían al respecto, Gibbie sin embargo se mantenía distante al asunto, es decir, en cualquier otra oportunidad, hubiera sido otro de los que quisiera decir o preguntar algo con respecto a lo que se convertía de a poco en una controversia dentro del elenco del show, uno de menos magnitud teniendo en cuenta su comparación con el escándalo Creddie versus Seddie, era acaso el gordito el cómplice de la conductora?, pero sería un asunto que tendrían que solucionar una vez pasado este fin de semana, pues lo último que querían era arruinar el viaje al "Paraíso Escondido"; la cabina del transganado era amplia, comúnmente, se encontraba el asiento del conductor y del copiloto, mientras que atrás de ambos una cama para descansar, pues los camioneros realizan viajes muy largos y el sueño es seguro un invitado infiltrado, así pudieron caber todos a acompañar a la conductora, Mandy por supuesto en el asiento de conductor, Spencer como copiloto y la morena, la rubia, el rubio, el castaño y la suegra atrás, mientras que al mismo tiempo, los bolsos y provisiones tuvieron lugar en lo que estiraba el camión. Posteriormente al cruzar un portal, que se ubicaba al lado izquierdo de la ruta, tras veinte kilómetros entre discusiones, "cuac cuac", "Gibee" y demás, todos habían llegado al "Paraíso Escondido", el imponente camión entró a un sendero rodeado de pastizales, en la que no había luz eléctrica, solo se podía divisar el espacio para las llantas en aquel camino, gracias a los faros del transganado, bueno cabe mencionar que es lo que quedaba de un portal, que consistía en dos postes que se supone debían sostener a un cartel que decía el nombre de la estancia, pero por alguna razón, el cartel ya no se hallaba en su lugar, en pocas palabras, parecía que hace tiempo que ningún alma había cruzado y mucho menos habitado ese lugar, no es necesario a esta altura mencionar que todo el elenco de I CARLY se vio extrañado por esta situación, solamente observando a su anfitriona y al mismo tiempo transportista… Mandy… que no había borrado su sonrisa ni por un segundo, condiciendo con su máscara de pato puesta en la cabeza. El silencio reinó en todo el grupo, cuando el camión frenó en un sitio en donde los árboles daban lugar a un espacio verde, que si contaba con luz eléctrica, dejando ver a los nuevos visitantes cinco cabañas, en el fondo una caballeriza y un amplio campo con unos cerros alzándose mucho más allá, lo cual desató una ola de suspiros.

_Muy bien chicos, por fin hemos llegado – Anunció la dueña de la máscara del pato con una sonrisa – Vamos a bajar sus cosas y les mostraré qué cabañas les tocará, debo avisarles que dormirán por parejas – Agregó para luego descender de su asiento, seguida por los demás, que por alguna razón estaban permaneciendo en silencio. Mandy les mostró a Freddie y Spencer su cabaña, quiero agregar un dato, por temor a qué pudiera decir la suegra de Sam, la pareja Seddie optó por no echar leña al fuego y no dormir juntos, era una de las consecuencias de haber llevado a tan sobreprotectora madre, por tal razón, la morena y la rubia compartirían otra cabaña, lo cual ya era costumbre, mientras que Gibby y la Sra. Benson no tenían remedio, debían compartir el tercero, mientras que Mandy al parecer dormiría en la última sola, pero no parecía importarle, pero si le causó lástima a la morena, que una vez acomodada en su cabaña, y siendo observada por su amiga de ojos mar sentada en un reconfortante sillón cruzada de brazos, se paseaba en idas y vueltas en lo que podría llamarse una pequeña sala de estar, que tenía un televisor plasma, radio, televisor, computadora con monitor plasma, y tenía unas escaleras que llevaban a sus camas, y bajo ese lugar, que sería el dormitorio de ambas, se hallaba una pequeña cocina, una pequeña pero ancha nevera, alacenas, y una mesada con azulejos morados, con servilletas, cubiertos, una canasta de frutas, manteles, un lavado, vasos y todo lo necesario, la verdad que la sorpresa fue grande y muy grata, la primera impresión fue catastrófica, pero ahora que conoció cada pareja por dentro el lugar donde pasarían el fin de semana ayudó que la segunda mejorara.

_ ¿No crees que Mandy se sienta sola en esa cabaña? ¿Deberíamos hacerle compañía? – Expresó su inquietud Carly, abriendo los brazos hacia su amiga, quien ya se había acostado en el sillón dormitando.

_No sé… mamá tiene hambre – Se limitó a soltar Sam, con sus labios como si fuera a besar y dibujando círculos en su barriga.

_Sam… ¿me estás escuchando? – Protestó la morena, demandando atención de la rubia, que se limitó a volver a mirarla con un ojo entre abierto y el otro… algo abierto.

_Si… si… que si Mandy se siente sola… ¿qué quieres hacer? – Respondió de mala gana la co conductora de I Carly.

_Bueno por lo visto en tu condición no quieres ayudarme… - Sonó resignada Carly, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo, ladeando su boca.

_Ahá… - Respondió casi al mismo tiempo la rubia, casi por encima de lo que decía su amiga.

_Bueno… puedes quedarte aquí… - Continuó la morena, manteniendo la misma expresión.

_Si…si… ahá – Agregaba Sam, empezando a sentirse agradecida por la comprensión de su mejor amiga.

_Estoy segura que mí querido amigo… Fred… Ward… estará dispuesto a ayudarme… ahora enviar y mi mensaje ya fue enviado a su pearphone… - Siguió la morena, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del castaño y sobre la palabra enviar, provocando la reacción de la rubia que en dos segundos ya estaba de pie con los ojos bien abiertos y con sus tenis bien puestos para ayudar a la vivaz conductora del web show más popular de la red.

_ Freddie… qué… En qué le puedo… en qué puedo ayudarte… - Respondió algo aturdida Sam, no sabría decir si consciente o no, que renunció a los brazos de Morfeo por estar en los brazos de un nerd, pero era lo que menos importaba en ese momento.

_Aawww… eres tan linda cuando babeas por Freddie – Se conmovió Carly, acariciando los rizos de su amiga, para luego simular y enviar un mensaje, pues la verdad que no lo había hecho, solo lo mencionó para motivar a su carnívora amiga.

_ ¡Ya te digo que aquí está! – Se expresaba en alto volumen el mayor de los Shay, dirigiéndose a su vecino compañero de cabaña, que contaba con las mismas comodidades que la hermana y la novia respectiva.

_ ¿Estás seguro? – Se notaba incrédulo el castaño, alzando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos, mientras que sentía una vibración en el bolsillo derecho de su jean.

_Que sí… ya te digo que leí en splash face que esta es zona en la que merodea el Conepache – Se mantenía en su postura Spencer, regalándole una mirada seria a Freddie.

_Bueno… no es que no crea… espera… conepache? – Preguntó Freddie, sorprendido.

_Si exacto, el producto del cruce del conejo y el mapache, es el conepache, una criatura silvestre mamífera – Comentó Spencer

_Pero… recuerdas la última vez… cuando buscábamos a pie grande… - Recordó el castaño, mientras que terminaba de sacar su pearphone para revisar el porqué de su agitación.

_No me lo recuerdes, aún estoy pagándole a Calceto porque perdí su casa rodante… y no me cree que fue Pie Grande – Se lamentaba el que tiene edad de adulto, mientras que frente a tal insinuación, Freddie no supo más que guardar silencio, uno incómodo por cierto, pues quién lo creería, que Pie Grande había robado una casa rodante y los habían dejado en medio de un bosque, pero luego.

_Me ha llegado un mensaje – Anunció Freddie, influenciando a su amigo y ex futuro cuñado… por así decirlo… a también mirar el mensaje. Era de Mandy.

__Chicos… espero que sus cabañas sean de su agrado… salgamos afuera, tengo preparado un juego muy divertido! Los espero cuac cuac – _Textualmente era el mensaje de la fan número uno, que fue recibido por todos al mismo tiempo, y no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar la invitación, es decir, tenían muchos equipos que los entretendría un buen rato en las cabañas, pero Mandy era su anfitriona y no podían decirle que no, por otro lado, si hubieran optado por los beneficios de la tecnología, se hubieran quedado en Seatle, además era una linda noche, con estrellas de a montón, una hermosa luna llena, es verdad algunas nubes, pues aún estaban bajo las influencias del clima de la ciudad de Seatle.

_Bueno… de todos modos saldremos a divertir a Mandy – Dijo Carly, de repente satisfecha en cuanto a su pesar. Una vez afuera, encontraron a Mandy con una amplia sonrisa.

_Hola… chicos… juguemos tuka´e kañy – Mencionó la dueña de la máscara de pato, para ser observada de manera extraña por todos sus invitados.

_ Qué es tuka´e kañy? – Dijo Sam, frunciendo el ceño, mientras que tomaba un descanso de tan solo mirar al castaño y desear que su suegra no estuviera en el lugar.

_Bueno… estuve estudiando guaraní… y es la forma en cómo se dice Escondidillas en ese idioma – Explicó la rubita de anteojitos.

_ ¿Y por qué estudiaste guaraní? – Indagó la morena.

_Es que soy parte de un grupo de niñas exploradoras y dentro de poco iremos a Paraguay – Comentó la fan.

_Espera… entonces por qué no invitaste a venir a las otras niñas parte de tu grupo – Consultó Gibby con sus manos en la cintura y una sonrisa ladeada.

_Pues aún soy la única integrante del grupo… - Respondió Mandy sin dejar de lado su expresión llena de alegría.

_Ah – Dijeron todos al unísono, ni medio segundo después de la respuesta de la fan número uno.

_Y… por qué irán justamente a Parag… - Decía la Sra. Benson, tratando de saber el porqué cruzar el continente en un grupo en la que ella estaba sola, es decir… por qué cruzar completamente en soledad el continente americano, quizás porque su noción de madre la llevaba a preocuparse un poco por la muchacha de anteojos, pero no llegaría ni siquiera a terminar su pregunta por culpa de su vecino mayor, completamente exaltado, quizás la humedad del ambiente lo estaba afectando.

_ ¿Crees que en Paraguay haya conepaches? – Consultó el artista, haciendo resaltar su obsesión con la nueva especie que quién sabe dónde lo haya sacado.

_Pues creo que… - Respondería la chica de la máscara pero también fue interrumpida por un sonido que se escuchó entre los árboles, en la oscuridad, allá en lo profundo del bosque de "Paraíso Escondido".

_ ¿Lo ven? ¿Lo ven? Seguro es el conepache – Se volvió a agitar Spencer, arrugando los hombros de las prendas de Gibby y Freddie y abriendo la boca para resaltar su semblante.

_Mandy… íbamos a jugar tuka´e… como se llame o no? – Soltó la Sra. Benson, víctima de la impaciencia.

_Es verdad… ahora ya que ustedes son mis invitados, yo digo que… Freddie buscará primero, pero antes… - Dijo la fan, explicando las ya bastante conocidas condiciones del juego, pero con la palabra "antes", todos pensaron que se volvía una nueva sesión del pato, pero no, se trataba de una nueva ocurrencia de la chica de anteojitos.

_... Freddie se vendará los ojos para buscar – Anunció Mandy ubicándose detrás del castaño para comenzar a anudar el pedazo de tela en su nuca, ante la mirada extrañada de todos y del mismo Freddie.

_Pe… pe… pero… cómo nos buscará con los ojos vendados – Preguntó Sam, preocupada por su novio y la mirada de su suegra.

_Ese es el punto… - Respondió la fan, mientras que Sam y Carly se miraban entre sí.

_ ¿Cuál es el punto? – Dijeron ambas abriendo los brazos, ante la confusión en silencio de la suegra y el gordito.

_ ¡Vamos escóndanse! Cuenta hasta cien Freddie – Gritó Mandy de súbito, asustando a todos, que sin saber por qué, empezaron a buscar escondites, aún incluso ante la falta de lógica por el vendaje, cada uno corrió por diferentes puntos.

_Uno…, dos…, tres… - Empezaba a contar Freddie completamente cegado por la venda. Pasaron varios minutos, Freddie había tardado en tratar de efectivizar sus sentidos de orientación para no tener que caerse cada segundo, había avanzado, ahora lo hacía cada minuto, algo era algo.

Luego de una hora, Spencer y Gibby increíblemente habían sido hallados, el primero había caído de un árbol y gracias con su grito y el crujido de las hojas con las ramas, ayudaron al castaño a identificar el lugar exacto de su escondite, mientras que el segundo tan despistado buscando escondite en la oscuridad, choco con Freddie que con obvias razones también iba por ese lugar y el rubio le preguntó dónde podía esconderse, así el productor técnico inventando alguna voz, lo guió para algún lugar que podría ubicar perfectamente para que así perdiera, y así fue, para sorpresa incluso del novio de la rubia, pues eran los únicos en ese lugar ¿Cómo es que no le fue sospechoso escuchar una voz desconocida?

Había pasado ya otra hora, era de madrugada y empezaba a refrescar un poco, lo cual hacía más difícil el juego. Freddie no quería parecer débil, quizás tan solo quería impresionar a su demonio rubio, lo cual le provocaba rubor, hasta incluso quería encontrarla a ella primero y tardarse un poco más para hallar a los otros, quizás compartir su escondite por unos momentos, hecho el cual le daba motivación a seguir con el juego, sin tener en cuenta o como prioridad hallar a su vecina, a su madre y su anfitriona, pero la primera se encargaría de arruinar su plan.

_Freddie… Freddie… - Se dirigió a él, quitándole la venda Carly.

_Ja, te encontré, es decir… me encontraste…- Respondió Freddie, provocando que la morena rodara sus ojos por las palabras de su vecino.

_Si… si… - Ironizó la conductora de I CARLY – Mira Freddie, ya es tarde, fue divertido pero creo que debemos ir a descansar, es más, es peligroso de noche y que no conozcamos nada de este lugar – Opinó con certeza Carly, obteniendo la aprobación de Freddie, convencido de la razón de su vecina, inmediatamente, la preocupación era otra.

_Tienes razón Carly, ayúdame a encontrar a mamá, a Mandy y Sam – Solicitó el muchacho.

_Si, ya intenté llamarlas pero oí que sonaban sus teléfonos en las cabañas – Agregó la morena, uniéndose a la búsqueda del castaño, esta vez sin vendas.

Por otro lado, a varios metro de ese mismo punto, se encontraba un robusto tronco, perteneciente a un árbol añejo, alto que aparenta un grosor bastante importante, pero al reverso de este, cualquiera puede sorprenderse con el descubrimiento de lo opaco del interior, pero más que sorpresa, grande es la coincidencia de que cierta pareja elija el mismo lugar, de tantos árboles y posibles escondites, eligieron el mismo lugar para ser parte de un juego, un encuentro para nada grato para ambas, no se odiaban, podrían compartir el espacio, pero no podían acordar en nada, por lo menos desde que tenían memoria desde hace un tiempo para esta parte. Así es, la Sra. Benson y Sam Puckett, quizás la más controversial pareja de suegra yerna, la pareja Marissam se había reunido en el interior del tronco de un majestuoso árbol, el cual provocó que se cruzaran miradas asesinas entre ellas, sin mediar palabras al principio, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo, que sus lenguas comprendieran la figura de riendas sueltas.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Samantha? – Preguntaba la suegra.

_No me llame Samantha – Respondió la yerna.

_Te voy a llamar como yo quiera… después de todo soy tu sueg… - Decía con sarcasmo la Sra. Benson, mientras que terminaba de acomodarse en el interior de aquel escondite.

_Ni… siquiera lo diga… - Protestó la rubia, como si con sus ojos cerrados y las palmas de sus manos abiertas pudiera evitar que esas palabras llegaran a sus oídos.

_Qué me quieres decir, no soy yo quien te eligió como… - Decía la Sra. Benson, como si tuviera un malestar para luego agregar - … yerna – Con una mano en el pecho y sin mirar a su receptora.

_Bueno mi novio no tiene la culpa de tener una madre así – Continuó Sam, como queriendo que la escuche y no, trató que sus palabras suenen entre bien claro y entre susurro, sin mirar a su suegra.

_Habla más fuerte… ¿qué dijiste? Escúchame bien rea – Insistía la señora, que sin darse cuenta, estaba resultando pedante, provocando reacción y mirada fija de parte de su yerna expresando ira.

_Escúcheme… diarrea – Se refirió a ella subjetiva y despectivamente, desencadenando una nueva discusión en pleno escondite, cuando de súbito se vieron en la necesidad de guardar silencio, mirándose conjuntamente como buscando una tregua en medio de su silencio, mientras que la seguridad reinaba en su escondite, quizás era Freddie que con vendaje incluido había sido capaz de llegar hasta ese añejo árbol, pero empezaron a escuchar un sonido bastante particular, a medida que pasaban los segundos, el fresco aumentaba y aquel sonido se aclaraba más y más… Era acaso eso una sierra?

_Lo encontraremos – Dijo uno, animando a su receptor.

_Si, es más, este es el territorio indicado – Respondió el otro, tratando de incentivar y motivar el espíritu de ambos.

_Si buscaremos hasta lograr encontrar a… - Se interrumpió el que pretendía continuar, quedándose pensativo por un segundo y luego agregar - … encontrar a… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba? – Preguntó, para que su compañero de aventura en esa noche, ladeara los ojos.

_Se llama Conepache… Conepache… - Respondió Spencer, ante la interrogante de su rubio amigo, que se rascaba su cuero cabelludo en signo de confusión - … Y este es el territorio por la que frecuenta… me ayudarás a buscarlo verdad? – Agregó.

_Claro que sí… vamos a encontrarlo Spencer – Respondió con una sonrisa Gibby, para que luego empezaran a caminar para adentrarse en aquel bosque, con algunos bocadillos para el camino, abrigos para el clima fresco y completamente en desconocimiento de la preocupación del castaño y la morena, que aunque ya habían tomado como terminado el juego, les era extraño que tanto la rubia como la flamante suegra no apareciera con signos de sueño o para preguntar si acaso el juego seguía, pues ya habían pasado tres horas y ningún signo de ellas. Otro punto muy extraño, que ninguno de los integrantes del elenco de I CARLY pudo notar, es que no había ninguna persona mayor responsable cerca, es decir, era verdad que contaban con internet, señal para utilizar los pearphone, pero en caso de una verdadera emergencia, a quién pegarían el grito de auxilio, y eso sin mencionar que en el camino a la estancia, no se divisó ningún Centro de Salud, ningún puesto policial o de bomberos, eran veinte kilómetros de la ciudad, pero que en cuanto a comunicación se hallaba bien alejado.

_ ¿Por dónde andarán? – Sonó preocupado Freddie.

_Sigamos buscando quizás ya estemos cerca – Trató de animarlo Carly, notando la exaltación de su vecino, pues eran su novia y su madre la que no aparecían.

_Tienes razón, debemos apresurarnos pues seguro tienen frío – Se armó de ánimo el castaño, regalándole una sonrisa a su vecina. Así fue que la búsqueda siguió, el castaño y la morena por la yerna y suegra, mientras que por otro lado el artista y el gordito iban tras una especia animal que quizás solo comprendía como territorio el sub consciente del mayor de los Shay que se empecinaba en hallar al producto del cruce del conejo y el mapache; sin embargo, no por ser menos importante nadie se acordaba Mandy, quién sabe por dónde andaba la anfitriona.

_Quédate callada, se está acercando – Dijo la Sra. Benson, asomando su cabeza por el orificio que las dejó entrar al tronco, para tratar de divisar sin que se dé por enterado el hombre que caminaba con una sierra eléctrica y por lo que podía notar aún en la oscuridad, aunque en complicidad con luz lunar, portaba una máscara, no era la fan, pero su estética ya asustaba, y parecía que buscaba algo.

_ ¿Quién es? – Susurraba la rubia a su suegra, sin querer parecer asustado pero pareciera que la situación la superaba.

_Shhhh – La silenció la madre de su novio, con su dedo sobre sus labios y sus ojos bien grandes, como queriendo darle a entender que ella también estaba asustada y que con un paso en falso estarían en grave peligro, pero luego aprovechó para asomarse de nuevo y al no verlo, creyó que ya se había marchado – Ven, el juego ya terminó, vámonos de aquí – Agregó, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a salir a su yerna del interior de aquel tronco, pero cuando las dos ya estaban de pie una al lado de la otra, se miraron fijamente, con los ojos bien grandes, tomadas de las manos, pues empezaron a oír de nuevo el sonido de la sierra eléctrica funcionando, las dos miraron hacia el origen de aquel sonido y pudieron verlo, el hombre con la máscara con orificio solo para los ojos, de pie frente a ellos, a por lo menos diez metros de distancia observándolas, solo por unos segundos, porque luego empezó a correr hacia ellas, provocando el pavor, el terror, el pánico y la terrible necesidad de correr a la yerna y la suegra, que se habían olvidado de sus diferencias por unos instantes, pues era la vida de ambas la que entraba en riesgo, ya habían tenido experiencia en el Centro Comercial, corriendo de aquí para allá casi un día entero, pero esta vez había una sierra eléctrica de por medio, como reviviendo las escenas de las numerosas películas de terror que habían visto.

Carly y Freddie con sueño y frío, seguían buscando a la pareja Marissam, que ya era producto de preocupación de ambos, que habían permanecido en silencio por un largo rato, sin decir nada, solo dejando oírse el viento que provenía del norte y las hojas de los árboles que crujían al chocar entre sí y al estrellarse en el suelo, sin darse cuenta la frustrada pareja Creddie se había adentrado por influencias del juego y la búsqueda en el espeso bosque, sujetos a su suerte, pues no habían llevado ni linternas y no contaban con más ayuda que ellos mismos, no consideraban separarse para cubrir más terreno, pues sería aún más peligroso, no conocían el bosque y no había nadie que los guié y es más, no contaban con sus pearphones para comunicarse por lo que no había marcha atrás, debían continuar en las condiciones en las que se encontraban; la morena, tratando de romper la tensión, quiso entablar una conversación.

_Y… - Dijo aún sin saber que comentario hacer - … Qué tal todo con Sam – No supo hablar de otro tema, aún los fans Seddie expresaban su felicidad mediante los comentarios en la página y vía video chat, acercando buenos deseos y éxitos a la pareja.

_Todo va bien, mejor imposible… - Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa, una que no era muy expresiva, pues iba acorde a la situación.

_Toda la audiencia del show habla de eso… - Continuó Carly, quien se sujetaba de los hombros de su vecino, en partes del sendero en el bosque en donde la luna no llegaba a alumbrar.

_Si… es increíble lo mediático que se volvió nuestra relación… - Opinó Freddie, con su mirada fija en el sendero y atento a no caerse… de nuevo y arrastrar a su vecina con él.

_Discúlpame… pero no puedo evitar sorprenderme aún… ya sabes es que… - Decía Carly, con vergüenza por ser repetitiva, por ser testigo de un claro ejemplo que del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

_No te preocupes está bien, con Sam siempre hablar sobre ello, a nosotros también nos sorprende, es decir, recuerdo que eran innumerables mis razones para odiarla al principio, pero ahora que intento recordarlos ya no puedo, terminó amándola más por lo bien que paso a su lado – Continuó el castaño, ya sintiendo el cachete de la morena apoyada en su espalda, cuánto tiempo habría querido estar en esa misma posición antes, pero ahora no significaba nada para él, solo lo tomo como un síntoma de cansancio de parte de vecina en medio de la búsqueda de su madre y su mejor amiga.

_Es cierto eso?... Pues todo fue tan de repente, Sam antes solo hablaba de tocino, de pollo frito y de lo que había hecho en el colegio, ya sea a la Sra. Brigs o al Sr. Howard, en sus oficinas, en sus autos, en sus asientos o sus escritorios pero ahora solo habla sobre ti… - Dijo la morena con una sonrisa, con alegría y atajando… más bien simulando un bostezo a la par que hablaba.

_Ah sí? Y qué es lo que dice – Indagó el castaño, deteniendo un poco el paso y mirando hacia atrás, prestando mucho interés a lo dicho por Carly.

_Pues ya sabes… que la llevaste al cine, o al parque, o a Licuados Locos, lo lindo y romántico que te comportabas con ella, que se siente tan bien al estar junto a ti, que algunas veces no puede dormir por pensar en ti, lo cual se le nota cuando se encuentra soñolienta en plena sala de clase y… bueno, debo decirte que me sorprende y me emociona verla tan sensible y romántica… en pocas palabras enamorada – Respondió la conductora del web show, sintiendo un suave suspiro soltado de parte de su vecino - …Da pena decirlo, pero noto lo mismo en ti – Agregó Carly, alzando la cabeza y observar la de Freddie volteada a verla, pero no pudiendo ver su expresión por culpa de la oscuridad, pero tenía la seguridad que estaba sonriendo, y por qué no, seguro un sutil rubor colorado invadía sus mejillas.

_No lo niego… es algo que nunca pensé vivir – Siguió Freddie, volteando de nuevo para ocultar lágrimas de felicidad - …No es secreto para nadie lo que sentía hacia tu persona antes, … pero con el tiempo aprendí que confundí amor con estima, es decir, te sigo queriendo Carly, pero con una amiga cercana, tan cercana que no me imagino un día sin ir a verte, compartir contigo pero con Sam… - Hizo una pausa, para suspirar, tomar aire para luego proseguir - …Con ella es diferente, … más que una amiga… se ha convertido en mi compañera, despierto todos los días pensando qué puedo hacer con ella, dónde la puedo invitar a ir y en fin – Dijo, entre cortado en sus últimas frases, pues no quería demostrar sus lágrimas y emoción frente a su amiga, hecho por el cual agradecía a la oscuridad.

_Te entiendo Freddie, me alegra tanto que sean felices juntos… - Agregó Carly, notando la emoción en su vecino pero trató de hacerlo pensar que no lo había hecho.

_ ¿Y tú Carls? – Dijo Freddie, tratando de desviar un poco el tema.

_ ¿Yo qué? – Preguntó Carly.

_Pues… has tenido citas muy de seguido… ya hay algún afortunado? – Respondió Freddie.

_ ¿Qui… qui… quién te dijo que yo… - Tartamudeó la morena víctima de los nervios a causa de la sorpresiva curiosidad del castaño.

_Spencer me lo dijo, aunque no es difícil darse cuenta que estás saliendo con alguien… por qué no nos lo presentas? – Quiso saber Freddie.

_Pu… pu… pues yo… pronto lo conocerán… no seas ansioso – Trató de sonar tranquila la morena con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando que su respuesta haya sido convincente.

_¡Te digo que debemos seguir buscando! – Gritó el mayor de los Shay, ante la queja de cansancio de su acompañante gordito.

_Pero ya pasaron más de tres horas y no hemos visto nada – Volvió a protestar el rubio, sentándose en una roca.

_¡Gibby! – Sermoneó Spencer, no queriendo admitir que tenía razón, pues él también se sentía cansado, pero algo les decía que estaban cerca de algo, motivo por el cual quería seguir adelante, hecho que llevó a la resignación al rubio, que levantándose de la roca, siguió caminando.

_¡No veo nada! – Se quejó una de ellas.

_¡Por aquí! Corre más rápido – Sugirió desesperada la otra.

_No puedo más – Protestó la yerna, a causa del frío, el cansancio sumado el sueño y el miedo.

_No podemos quedarnos aquí – Aprovechó para hacer pública su queja la suegra, mientras que sentían tras ellas el sonido de la sierra persiguiéndolas. La rubia se encontraba algunos metros delante de la Sra. Benson, que por un segundo miró hacia atrás para volver a medir la distancia entre ellas y su perseguidor, pero no notó una parte de la raíz desprendida de un tronco en su camino, la cual la llevó tropezarse y caer al suelo en declive, arrastrando varios metros por delante a su yerna, en una caída pareciera sin límite, hasta que llegaron a un acantilado, en la que cayeron sin poder mostrar resistencia, hasta un corrientoso arroyo, que apenas comprendiendo los cuerpos de las dos mujeres entre sus aguas, las ocultó sin dejarlas ver ni conocer nada de ellas.

_ ¡Mamá! – Gritó el castaño.

_¡Sam! – Hizo lo propio la morena.

_¡Conepache! Ven con el tío Spencer – Gritó el mayor de los Shay.

_Si, para poder ir a dormir de una vez – Quiso gritar el rubio.

_¡Gibby! – Sermoneó el artista a su acompañante. Mientras tanto, al pie de ese acantilado, observando aquel arroyo, el hombre con la sierra y la máscara se volteaba para volver a adentrarse al bosque, mientras que se convertía en misterio el paradero de la pareja Marissam. Pero aún la que ni siquiera había mostrado signos de vida era Mandy… ¿en dónde habrá terminado la fan número uno de I CARLY?

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, qué les pareció, por favor dejen sus comentarios, acepto sus críticas y sugerencias, disculpen cualquier error que cometa. Ahora quiero aclararles, no pude evitarlo, pero me gustó la idea de agregar el idioma Guaraní a mi historia, soy un paraguayo y es parte de mi orgullo por lo que no me pareció fuera de lugar, espero que les haya gustado igual que a mí. No dejen de seguir la historia y su próximo capítulo… ¿Dónde irán a parar la yerna y la suegra? ¿Encontrarán Spencer y Gibby al Conepache? ¿Dónde está escondida Mandy? ¿Quién es el novio de Carly? ¿Quién es el hombre con la sierra y la máscara? Todas estas preguntas tendrán respuestas más adelante. Muchas gracias por leer mi trabajo. Nos vemos en el capítulo 7 "En peligro de extinción". By Dieguito 2904.**


	7. Chapter 7 En peligro de Extinción

**7 – En peligro de extinción.**

**Hola como están, espero que bien, he estado muy ansioso en estos días, no solo por esta historia sino por ideas para otros proyectos que pienso compartir con todos ustedes, espero que no me abandonen. Veo que hay pocos comentarios, pero aún así agradezco a los que me dejan sus opiniones por cada capítulo, en verdad significa mucho para mí y me llena de satisfacción, en serio les agradezco. Ahora les dejo tranquilos con la lectura, nos encontraremos más abajo.**

**Observación: La serie I CARLY y sus respectivos personajes, son propiedad de Dan Schneider. Pero lo que declaró como mi propiedad esta historia y cualquier personaje no propio de la serie citada, ya que son producidos por la inspiración de vuestro servidor. Muchas Gracias.**

**POV Mandy.**

El juego Tuka´e Kañy fue todo un éxito, estoy segura que gané, por lo menos no me han encontrado hasta ahora, pobre Freddie, debe estar buscándome aún, aunque lo único malo es que ni yo sé donde mismo estoy, todo por seguir a esa familia de patos hasta aquel arroyito en el cual me sumergí con ellos, cruzando la parte más espesa del bosque y hallando una entrada subterránea a una cueva, una bastante cálida por cierto, una que me protegió del fresco de la madrugada anterior incluso estando mojada y me invitó a quedarme dormida, entre mediante el arroyo pero tengo la seguridad que tiene una salida al exterior que me llevara nuevamente al bosque y volver junto a los demás pues aquel fresco que se sentía seguro entró por alguna parte, en el proceso y lo había olvidado, no puedo comunicarme con nadie pues dejé mi pearphone en mi cabaña, qué mala suerte la mía.

Fue buena idea invitar a todos mis amigos de I CARLY a conocer este lugar, es un lugar hermoso, por lo menos eso lo vi por internet, pero luego me percaté que se hallaba en remate, por lo que lo compre sin problema, era sorprendentemente barato, no me molesté ni saber por qué pero eso ya no importa, es sorprendente, mi primera inversión en toda la vida. El lugar estaba en pésimas condiciones la primera vez que vine a verla en compañía de mi mamá, que con ayuda de mi tío la acondicionamos para recibir visitar en grupo, lo cual me dio una gran idea, bien puede convertirse en un centro turístico para visitantes, con un poco más de trabajo puede albergar a mucho huéspedes.

Me percaté de mucha tensión entre Sam y la mamá de Freddie, creo que no se llevan bien, qué lástima pues hacen una pareja hermosa y se les nota su amor, pero bueno no es un tema en el que me pueda meter. Por otro lado, note algo particular, algo que realmente no me lo esperaba, es decir no es nada malo, solo que ha de tener relación con la sorpresa que la pareja Seddie declaró hace tiempo le tenía a los fans Creddie, pero Carly me solicitó que no diga nada, no entiendo por qué tanto misterio. Volviendo particularmente a la pareja Seddie, no imaginé verlos tan cambiados a ambos, Sam es como siempre como los demás, ruda y dura… y en el camino para acá, aunque estuvieran separados por la mamá de él, no pude evitar captar esas miradas llenas de fuego, pasión y amor entre ellos, la verdad es que me transmiten mucha ternura, y la influencia que tiene uno en el otro es sorprendente, pues de las últimas tres transmisiones del show, Sam hizo de productora técnica, aún no puedo olvidar la sorpresa que me regaló esa noche, cubriendo fielmente a su novio durante su resfriado, y se ve más arreglada, más coqueta y su cabello ya no mantiene tantos rulitos sino rizos, en I CARLY habían dado a entender que él mismo Freddie se encargaba de peinarla antes de la transmisión en línea, lo cual me parece tan romántico, quién lo diría… la ruda y temida Samantha Puckett, la popular Sam, se sensibilizaría en los brazos de un nerd y se adueñaría de su corazón. Oh por Dios, y Freddie, se ve más atlético hoy en día, y por lo que han comentado en internet, Sam se encuentra enseñándole a manejar el calcetín con mantequilla, lo cual pareciera todo un arte, pues no cualquiera puede utilizar esa arma tan efectiva, parece una tontería, pero ha de ser más efectiva que un rifle, una metralleta o cualquier armamento bélico.

**FIN POR MANDY.**

Ya eran las diez de la mañana, la desesperación se encontraba en su máxima expresión, Freddie y Carly no habían dormido buscando a Sam y a la Sra. Benson, ya estaban temiendo por su integridad, para colmo Gibby y Spencer también habían desaparecido y no sabían en donde se encontraban, estaban empezando a arrepentirse por haber aceptado la invitación para visitar aquella estancia, pero eso también les recordó de su anfitriona que tampoco estaba apareciendo.

_ ¡Sra. Benson! – Gritaba la morena, ya sin saber si estaba lejos o no de su estancia, estaba dispuesta junto a su vecino a encontrar a todos.

_ ¡Sammy! – Hacía lo propio el castaño, con un terrible cansancio pesándole.

_ ¿Dónde pudieron haberse metido? – Indagó Carly, en modo reflexivo.

_Esto es muy extraño… espero que no les haya pasado nada malo – Se dijo Freddie entre suspiros, sujetándose las rodillas.

_Sabes Freddie… creo que es hora de regresar a las cabañas a buscar ayuda… esto se pasó del colmo – Sugirió la morena, apoyando su mano izquierda en el lomo de su vecino, siempre manteniéndose de pie mirando hacia el espesor de aquel bosque, pero obligada a dirigir su mirada hacia el castaño por no haber escuchado ninguna respuesta de su parte, notando respiraciones entre cortadas, captadas por el tacto de su mano y también aquellas gotitas que no escaparon de su visual, que caían desde su semblante para estrellarse en el suelo, sin lugar a dudas, Freddie había llegado al límite de su resistencia emocional.

_ ¿Dónde están Carly? ¿Dónde pudieron haberse metido? ¿Y si les pasó algo malo? – Se quebró Freddie, soltando toda su sensibilidad, pintando de colorado sus mejillas salpicadas de las lágrimas que rompieron la barrera de su intento de no sucumbir en llanto, el castaño en vista que había perdido contra sus sollozos, permaneció en esa misma posición.

_Tranquilo Freddie… comprendo cómo te sientes… Deben estar por aquí… nada más debemos seguir buscando… - Trató de consolarlo Carly, dando palmadas a la espalda de su mejor amigo, siendo contagiada por los efectos de su desesperación, era irónico que todo empezó por un juego… uno que no tenía por qué salir mal, no podían culpar a su fan número pues también se encontraba desaparecida, y Spencer y Gibby de seguro ya habían iniciado otra búsqueda, pero en busca de ellos, pues no se habían ni acercado a la cabaña desde que decidieron que el Tuka´e Kañy había acabado, pero pareciera que el juego no acabo, sino que añadió la incertidumbre a su proceso.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Lo oíste? Es ese sonido de nuevo – Dijo el mayor de los Shay, pensando que quizás ya lucía como un zombi al igual que su acompañante, que a causa de eso que se oía alrededor de su ubicación, había adquirido nuevamente emoción, dejando de lado la falta de sueño en ambos, quizás, puede que exagerando un poco… o no, ya se encontraban cerca nuevamente de Seatle o la siguiente ciudad, pues cuántos kilómetros habrán avanzado desde la noche madrugada, hasta ese horario cerca del mediodía.

_Si… lo oí, pareciera que estamos cada vez más cerca… se oye unos metros más adelante – Contestó emocionado el rubio, con los ojos lo más abierto que su condición le permitía.

_Es verdad… debemos seguir… quizás sea el Conepache – Agregó el adulto, seguido de quien parecía ser dueño de una parte de un secreto bien guardado de su hermana, el cual los fans Creddie querían conocer.

_Vaya el bosque es más hermoso de lo que pensaba – Opinaba una rubita mientras caminaba con su ropa semiseca, con una sonrisa no borrada, sino una ya acorde a la situación en la que se encontraba – Sería lindo mostrarle esto a los demás, pero lo primero sería llegar a la cabaña… me preguntó si los demás me están buscando – Reflexionaba Mandy, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro y se disponía a seguir caminando, en busca de algo que le sirva de referencia, o algo que le sea familiar para volver al "Paraíso Escondido", pero la fan número uno del web show era consciente que no era factible valerse de esa posibilidad al cien por ciento, pues debía tener en mente, que su escabullo fue en la noche.

Cambiando de rumbo, a veinte kilómetros de ese lugar, en la ciudad de Seatle, una muchacha castaña, observaba la repetición del final del programa de anoche.

__Y esto es todo por el I CARLY de hoy – _Había dicho la morena, sonriendo a la cámara.

__No olviden dejar sus comentarios e ideas para el próximo show – _Dijo la rubia, con su control azul en las manos.

__Los esperamos en el próximo I CARLY… así que cepíllense los dientes – _Sugería la conductora.

__Y recojan todos los dientes que caigan… - _Completaba la co conductora con sus caras expresivas.

__Adiós… Vai… - _Dijeron al unísono las citadas, para que luego la página adopte el modo pasivo, mostrando repetir la reproducción, dando a disposición los videos de los programas anteriores y los videos que formaron parte del show y otros recomendados por la misma.

_ ¡Rayos no lo dijeron de nuevo! – Se quejó la muchacha, rascando su pelo suelto con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra hacía clic para que el monitor le mostrara la otra pestaña, cuya página era la de Splash Face, con su sesión abierta y el video chat activado.

_ ¿Lo viste? – Le dijo un muchacho rubio, mediante el enlace activado.

_Si… me tiene muerta de la curiosidad… qué podrá ser aquella sorpresa… - Respondió la castaña.

_Pues no lo sé… ya hace tiempo que lo mencionaron Sam y Freddie, y no creo que se hayan olvidado pues he visto los comentarios que les han dejado los fans en la página I , y no somos los primeros, los únicos ni los últimos en recordarles de aquella sorpresa que se suponen nos tenían, es más la página está lenta porque todos los comentarios la saturan – Comentó el muchacho, explicando un buen punto.

_Ay, ni siquiera los menciones, todavía no puedo olvidarme de la presentación de la pareja Seddie, no puedo creer que ellos dos tengan una relación ahora, espero Carly haga algo al respecto para recuperarlo… - Opinó la castaña con el ceño fruncido ante la mención de la relación de la rubia y el castaño.

_Pues no creo que haga algo, se la ve muy contenta con esa relación, así que no nos queda más que esperar aquella sorpresa – Agregó el muchacho rubio.

_No te rindas, estoy segura que esa relación es pasajera… Freddie seguro quiere poner celosa a Carly – Continuó la castaña, expresando sus esperanzas en que la pareja Creddie prospere.

_Ya sé qué podemos hacer… - Dijo de súbito el muchacho rubio.

_Qué dime… - Se mostró interesada la muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

_Escúchame bien… - Empezó a decir el muchacho, mientras que contaba con toda la atención de su amiga.

_ ¡Ay! ¡Duele! – Se quejó la rubia, luego de recuperar el conocimiento, sintiendo la tensión de su rodilla derecha lastimada, a un costado de aquel arroyo, sin poder moverse con su cara en posición como para besar la arena mojada y húmeda, aunque no había escapado de ensuciarse por completo, producto de su necesidad de arrastrarse, al percatarse que la corriente la había tirado en ese lugar, con medio cuerpo aún bajo las aguas, se lamentaba hasta las lágrimas, pero también estaba agradecida, pues bien pudo haberse ahogado en esa estrepitosa caída; en ese momento, al recordarse de aquel trágico accidente, en su mente vino la imagen de quien lo causó, su compañera de escondite, la madre de su novio, su suegra – Oh por Dios… ¡Sra. Benson! ¡Sra.… Ay demonios! – Se volvió a lamentar, por sentir dolor en la parte de su cuerpo herida, por haber hecho el esfuerzo de apoyarse en sus dos brazos extendidos, mientras que sus extremidades inferiores se volvían a deslizar por los granos cercanos a las corrientes que la llevaron y la dejaron hasta ese sitio, queriendo conocer el paradero de su suegra. La yerna intentó a pesar de hallarse en el límite de sus fuerzas y sentido, arrastrarse cuanto pudiera, sin siquiera saber para qué, si no podía ni pararse, sentía mucha humedad, como si el sol se olvidara de todo y se concentrara únicamente en dirigir todos sus rayos candentes a su humanidad, provocando que se sintiera pesada, eso sin mencionar su miedo por si aquel hombre con sierra se volviera a aparecer, mientras que su imagen volvía a pasearse por su mente, al mismo tiempo que su vista se nublaba con el sueño y cansancio acumulado en su todo su cuerpo, sintiendo siempre dolor por sus fallidos intentos por avanzar, la rubia cayó inconsciente en aquella caliente orilla.

_¡Oh por Dios! – Dijo la muchacha sentándose en sus rodillas con una sonrisa, se sentía como si hubiera perdido la memoria y a medida que avanzaba, iba tomando más noción de su situación, no solo la suya, sino todo a su alrededor, era apenas anoche cuando se encontraba con los que consideraba sus máximos amigos estrenando su estancia nueva, pero ahora se encontraba perdida en el bosque, todo mientras que veía a escasos metros de ellas, una peculiar familia de animales mamíferos observándola tímidamente, supo que eran nacidas de la hembra pues esta se encontraba amamantando a una de las crías, las mismas detrás de sus progenitores en modo defensivo, dispuestos a defender la integridad de sus hijos, lo cual le llenó de ternura a la que ya no portaba la máscara de pato consigo, quizás lo perdió en aquel arroyo, detrás de la familia de patos - … No se preocupen… no les pienso hacer daño, no habrán visto a mis amigos por aquí… ¿verdad? – Preguntó con una sonrisa como si esos animales pudieran responderle, curiosamente abandonando esa manera alocada de actuar, quizás los acontecimientos recientes la superaban - …esperen… ustedes no son comunes… es decir, nunca los había visto…obviamente, quiero decir… bueno… ay el punto es que no sé a qué especie pertenecen… pero eso sí, ya había oído de ustedes… ¡Ay ya sé! – Dijo extrañada Mandy, para luego saltar de emoción, pues ya había reconocido a la especie de animalitos que había hallado en medio de aquel bosque.

_Oh no, perdimos de nuevo el rastro… - Se quejó el hombre sentándose en una roca que se encontraba cerca de su posición.

_Descuida, no hace mucho estábamos cerca, no debe estar lejos – Lo consoló esperanzado, quien hace… en la madrugada se quejaba por querer ir a dormir…

_Si… es verdad… ¿aún tenemos comida? – Preguntó el hombre adulto, para que su acompañante se percatara que también tenía apetito, lo que le llevó a mirar dentro de su mochila, que había estado gordo al principio de la búsqueda, pero estaba empezando a flaquear.

_Si… tenemos aún diez sándwiches, cinco latitas de pepicola y tres bolsas de patatas fritas – Cito lo que se hallaba a disposición de ambos Gibby.

_Excelente… lo que significa que podemos seguir adelante… - Dijo Spencer, como si fuera que tan solo la mención de lo que aún existía dentro de la mochila lo llenara de energía – Toma un sándwich y pásame otro por favor – Solicitó, para luego escuchar de nuevo el sonido que los llevó a tan incesante, exagerada e incansab… bueno incesante y exagerada búsqueda, llenándolos de emoción y euforia, reanudando su marcha.

_ ¡Mandy! ¡Sam! – Gritó Carly, ya empezando a sentir de nuevo un dolor de garganta, por lo menos esta vez, no era producto de intentar separar, silenciar y mediar en otra discusión de la yerna y la suegra, al punto de serle complicado incluso tragar saliva, un fresco norte volvía incluso penetrando entre los árboles.

_ ¡Mamá! – Decía Freddie, con cansancio, sueño, desesperación, temor y paulatinamente, se iba sumando la sed y el hambre, la situación iba de mal en peor y no tenían rastros de la pareja Marissam y su anfitriona.

Ya era la una de la tarde, nunca antes habían vivido tal situación, habían estado en Los Ángeles, a punto de ir al espacio, se habían perdido en Japón, fueron a las Vegas, habían solucionado la crisis matrimonial de una pareja fan de I CARLY, habían matado, amigado y resucitado a Fred quien ya estaba en televisión, habían sido sobrevivido a la batalla de los fans, incluso habían salido airosos de una crisis interna justo cuando I CARLY estaba en peligro de muerte, a las trampas de Nevel, a las locuras de Trina, pero lo que habían experimentado en apenas horas de visitar esa estancia superaba todas sus demás situaciones adversas, incluso lo del Centro Comercial quedaba por el suelo comparado con la desesperación y sentimientos encontrados que estaban viviendo en lo poco del "Paraíso Escondido", ahora temían por la vida de Sam y la Sra. Benson, pero volvían a recordarse que la pobre Mandy tampoco tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, pues era otra víctima, también se encontraba desaparecida eso sin mencionar a Gibby y Spencer, que tampoco daban signos de vida, es decir, no sabía nada de ellos desde anoche y ya eran otro motivo de preocupación, cabe recalcar el aislamiento en la que se veían envueltos con internet y sus pearphones en sus respectivas cabañas y sin conocimiento de alguna comisaría, hospital o lugar para pedir ayuda a algún guardabosques o tan solo a alguna persona mayor responsable; la pareja Creddie concretada en una relación plenamente amistosa, no se tenía más que a sí misma para encarar la situación.

_Ay, mi cabeza… ah… - Reaccionaba Sam, tomándose la cabeza con su pelo suelto tapando su ojo derecho.

_Trata de mantenerte quieta – Le sugirió su suegra, que se encontraba arrodillada frente a ella, sudada y con una partida de hierbas a su costado.

_ ¿Qué está haciendo? – Preguntó Sam confundida, para luego pegar un ojeo por el lugar - … y dónde estamos... ¡Ay! – Agregó con el ceño fruncido para luego reaccionar por el apretón que su suegra le adoptó en su rodilla lastimada.

_... No te preocupes… si te duele es porque aún puedes gozar de su uso…si llegaba a no dolerte, ese si iba a ser un problema y motivo de preocupación para ti – Respondió la Sra. Benson con propiedad, sin mirar a la cara a su yerna, dando concentración al tratamiento de la rodilla, que luego de su apretón y la queja de su paciente, podía decirse a sí misma, que tenía solución con tan solo un poco de medicina natural y masaje, para eso le sería útil aquellas hierbas - …Estoy tratando tu herida, así que trata de ayudarme manteniéndote quieta y ah… estamos en una cueva, está empezando a refrescar y me pareció un buen lugar para resguardarnos, lo último que queremos es pescar un resfriado con nuestros cuerpos mojados y quién sabe, quizás el hombre con la sierra aún merodee por aquí – Continuó con simpleza, tratando de sonar agradable.

_Ah, gracias… - Dijo extrañada Sam, pues lo último que esperaba de compartir horas con su suegra era que cuidara de ella, pero había varios puntos que la llenaban de sorpresa - … usted me cargó hasta aquí? – Agregó.

_No puedes caminar… no tenía otra opción – Contestó la Sra. Benson, regalándole una sonrisa, lo cual dejó atónita a su yerna - … Necesitas descansar, tenías mucha fiebre cuando te encontré inconsciente en la orilla de aquel arroyo, este paño frío te hará sentir mejor, ahora necesito poner estas hierbas sobre tu rodilla, pero tu jean me está estorbando – Comentó, mientras que le ponía un pedazo de tela, resto de una parte de su blusa en la frente de la rubia, que se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes de aquella cueva.

_No puedo quitarme el jean… me dolerá… además me quedaría semi desnuda… - Se asustó ante la insinuación de su suegra la rubia.

_Nadie dijo nada de quitártelo y mucho menos dejarte semi desnuda – Continuó la Sra. Benson, que de un movimiento rápido de manos, en dos segundos había cortado un buen trozo del jean de su yerna.

_Ay no – Se lamentó Sam.

_ ¿Te dolió? – Quiso saber la madre del castaño.

_No, era mi jean favorito – Contestó, para que su suegra rodara sus ojos.

_Cuándo regresemos a Seatle, te compraré otro – Contestó, para tener otra mirada de parte de su yerna.

_De acuerdo… por qué es tan amable conmigo – Indagó Sam, totalmente extrañada por el comportamiento de la persona que decía no ser digna de estar de novia con su hijo.

_Pues… ahora mismo eres mi paciente… debo cuidar de ti y tratar de no tensionarte, eso solo perjudicaría el tratamiento de tus heridas – Respondió la madre del productor técnico de I CARLY, haciendo que su yerna baje su cabeza, en síntoma de resignación y decepción, por un segundo había pensado que su suegra… había cambiado de parecer.

_Ah… - Se limitó a decir la rubia, para luego no encontrar palabras y tan solo guardar silencio, mientras que la Sra. Benson alzaba la cabeza para darle una mirada.

_...Mira… en estas horas que llevamos juntas… me he dado cuenta… ah… - Dijo la suegra, como no hallando palabras para expresar sus emociones en aquel momento, pero ya había abierto la boca, no podía marchar hacia atrás, debía decir algo - … Sam cierto? Así te gusta que te llamen? – Consultó, como tratando de obtener una pausa, para buscar términos que la ayudasen, mientras que la rubia le diera una respuesta.

_Si… así es… - Dijo la rubia, alzado también la cabeza, sin percatarse que una lágrima muy rebelde se escapaba de sus lagrimales y empezaba a correr por su mejilla.

_Mira Sam… yo soy una mujer muy complicada es verdad… no soy la mejor madre del mundo pero… - Se dio un nuevo intermedio la suegra, suspirando para luego continuar - … quizás prejuzgué algunas situaciones… pues… me percaté que todo el tiempo me has tuteado… es una costumbre que pocos jóvenes tienen… eso me demuestras tu educación Sam… tan solo quizás… no seas tan mala persona… - Dijo la Sra. Benson, secuestrando aquella lágrima de la mejilla de la rubia, que se encontraba observándola con sus ojos vidriosos.

_...Bueno… yo… - Quiso hablar la rubia, enrabiada por haber expuesto sus lágrimas ante su suegra, lo cual odiaba, no soportaba ni le gustaba llorar frente a los demás, pues le era síntoma de debilidad, pero se sentía entre aliviada y tocada por las palabras de la madre de su novio - … Quiero agradecerle primero por cuidar de mi… eso también me demuestra que no es tan… - Se pausó por un momento, debía buscar una palabra que no sea "loca" pues arruinaría el momento -… No es tan mala… mujer… después de todo… también la prejuzgué un poco… - Zafó notando que su suegra le sonreía nuevamente, y sentía que no era tan solo por ser enfermera, sino porque quizás, al fin había logrado socializar con ella sin que haya términos de grueso calibre.

_Creo Sam… que nos debemos una conversación al volver a la ciudad… pero aún así no me gustan algunos aspectos de tu persona… ¿tregua? – Agregó la suegra, sin dejar de sonreír.

_De acuerdo… es una tregua… - Aceptó Sam, sintiendo que había avanzado en cuanto a su relación con su suegra, esperando que quizás esa conversación marcaría un nuevo rumbo en cuanto a la misma. Era un clima bastante benévolo el que se experimentaba en el interior de aquella cueva, quizás era la primera buena sensación para ambas luego de horas de desesperación y temor; de pronto, un sonido sutil pero familiar, visitó los oídos de la pareja Marissam, el cual las llevó a mirar hacia el exterior con los ojos bien abiertos.

_No puede ser… qué haremos… - Se lamentó Sam, al oír una sierra eléctrica empezando a funcionar, lejano aún, pero con altas posibilidades de acercarse.

_No espera… sujétate de mis hombros – Reaccionó la madre del castaño, mostrándole su espalda a la dueña de ojos mar, invitándole a subirse a su lomo, el cual no fue rechazado, en cuestión de segundos, la co conductora de I CARLY, se encontraba montada en el lomo de la progenitora del productor técnico.

_No podemos salir… qué pasará si nos atrapa – Consultó Sam, ya liando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la Sra. Benson.

_ ¿Quién dijo que saldríamos de aquí? – Respondió con otra pregunta la Sra. Marizza, volteando al lado opuesto de la salida de aquella cueva, dando una mirada al interior, más al fondo de aquel recinto, el silencio se apoderó de ambas, mientras que los pasos de la Sra. Benson empezaban a dirigirse hacia aquel punto. Con fortuna, el cazador de la yerna y la suegra, no notaría su nuevo escondite, pues esa cueva, se encontraba unos metros adentrándose de aquella orilla del corrientoso arroyo, y su entrada estaba detrás de un robusto tronco con una copa bastante importante con arbustos no dejando divisar sus gruesas raíces, era perfecto en cuanto ubicación, pero todo estaba sujeto a la suerte de la Sra. Benson y Sam, pues existía la posibilidad que aquel hombre conociera el territorio, cada rincón de aquel bosque, lo que abarcaba la existencia del nuevo escondite de la pareja Marissam.

_ ¡Te encontré! – Dijo la persona, luego de revisar tras un arbusto que se encontraba justo frente a él, y en dónde había oído un crujir de las hojas moverse, sumándose el otro sonido que había estado oyendo.

_ ¡¿Encontraste al conepache?! – Exclamó Spencer, acercándose a Gibby, que aún tenía sus dos brazos abriendo hacia los costados, una parte de aquel cuerpo verde.

_No… pero hallé algo que no he visto antes… - Respondió el rubio, mientras que su amigo se acercaba a asomarse por encima de su hombro derecho.

_Oh por Dios, pero si es… - Se sorprendió el artista, observando a la criatura que se asustó con la presencia de quienes pareciera, darían final a su búsqueda, estaba herido en una pata, intentaba huir valiéndose de tres de cuatro de sus extremidades, con el afán de alejarse de quienes calificaba como amenaza de su integridad.

_Oh descuida pequeño, no te haremos daño… - Le dijo el rubio, mientras que lo cargaba, luchando contra los intentos de soltarse del pequeño animal.

_Tiene un pelaje hermoso... – Lo empezó a acariciar Spencer, convenciendo así a la criatura que no estaba en peligro.

_No lo sé, pero mira, debemos ayudarlo con su pata lastimada – Opinó el rubio, mientras que sujetaba con su mano izquierda la parte afectada, tratando de no hacer sufrir a la criatura recostada en su brazo derecho y en parte de su pecho.

_Si… mira… primero tenemos que tratarlo, bájalo allí y veré que tengo en la mochila que pueda ayudarnos – Dijo Spencer, bajando su mochila en el suelo, buscando aquellos productos de primeros auxilios que había llevado acertadamente con ellos por si acaso para la búsqueda.

Ya era las cuatro de la tarde, el clima se volvía cada vez más fresco, el cielo se estaba tiñendo de gris por influencia de las nubes que lo acaparaban de a poco, ya el sábado se estaba haciendo viejo y no hubo ningún avance hasta a esa altura del día, la pareja Creddie seguía buscando a su par Marissam, ignorante de la condición y la situación que estaba viviendo la misma, la fan número uno del web show seguía en compañía de aquella familia de mamíferos con la que se topó, ya siendo víctima del hambre, el susto, perdida y cansada, ya de repente sintiendo ganas de llorar por la desesperación que le oprimía. Sin embargo, en otro sitio, uno más distante, dos hombres caminaban por el bosque con un rifle cada uno, balas y equipo necesario para la cacería, parecían estar en busca de una presa en especial.

_ ¿Crees que estén por aquí? – Preguntó uno de los hombres.

_Sí tenlo por seguro, además todo está a nuestro favor, por estos lugares no hay control del gobierno y este es su hábitat natural – Respondió su compañero, mirando siempre hacia adelante, mientras que seguían avanzando por aquel sendero que atravesaba el bosque, cruzando por medio de su espesor.

_Menos mal, cuando los encontremos y terminemos con el trabajo seremos ricos – Continuó el hombre con melena colorada y un extraño lunar en su nariz.

_Esa es la idea amigo mío, ahora que se acerca el atardecer y el fresco está a flor de piel, seguro estarán con la guardia baja, apenas los veamos, debemos aprovechar la oportunidad entendiste Trevor? – Le sugirió su amigo rapado.

_Si Jhon, deja todo en mis manos, no vamos a fallar… pero si encontramos gente que se oponga a que procedamos… – Le respondió, con un margen de duda, mientras que dirigía también su mirada al camino, debían darse prisa, pues luego del atardecer la oscuridad no se haría esperar, planeaban salir de aquel bosque lo más rápido posible y con su trabajo con resultado satisfactorio.

_No tendremos opción, debemos eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestros planes… total, lo que pase en este bosque… en este bosque quedará – Contestó Jhon, despejando todas las dudas de su compañero, momento en el cual se adentraban más y más, buscando a la presa por la que habían venido.

_ ¿Cree que regresemos con bien? – Pregunta la muchacha rubia, ya con la fiebre normalizada de a poco, aún con las limitaciones de su tratamiento.

_No pienses en negativo Sam… vas a ver que todo saldrá bien – Trató de calmarla la Sra. Benson, muy cuidadosa de no hacer ningún ruido considerable, que saque al descubierto la ubicación de la guarida de ambas, y no solo por eso sino que en vista de alguna situación de alarma, su yerna no se encontraba en condiciones de correr, es cierto que no tenía problema en cargarla pero debía tenerse en consideración que no llegarían lejos de esa forma, por lo que lo único que les quedaba por hacer era no llamar la atención de ninguna forma y esperar que nadie las encuentre, a menos que sea alguien que conozcan y en la que puedan confiar.

_Si pero… ya casi ha pasado un día desde que nos perdimos, además caímos en aquel arroyo el cual no sabemos en qué parte del mundo nos ha dejado y yo que soy una carga más con mi rodilla lastimada – Se lamentó la yerna, volviendo a bajar la cabeza, ya le habían superado en muchas situaciones en menos de veinticuatro horas y eso la decepcionaba un poco, si se hubiera dado cuenta, habría hecho lo posible por frenar aquel tropezón de su suegra, el mismo que las empujo a caer por el acantilado y terminar en las corrientes de aquel arroyo, pero todo también se debía por aquel hombre con la sierra, cuyo sonido se había dejado de oír, hace por lo menos una hora, pero no tenían seguridad para salir a explorar y buscar el camino a la estancia.

Carly y Freddie se habían cansado de gritar, las pésimas condiciones fisiológicas en las que se encontraban, les impedía avanzar más, estaban exhaustos y desesperados, incluso llegando al punto de ya no tener más lágrimas para derramar, tenían sed y hambre y para ser honestos no sabían con exactitud en donde se encontraban, o sea para lamento de ellos, también se habían perdido en el proceso; ambos estaban acostados en el pasto tratando de cargar energía, pero sin agua y comida les sería más difícil y demandaría más tiempo, no podían ni hablarse, no tenían ganas ni para ello, solo se dirigían miradas llorosas, con ojos vidriosos como esperando entenderse entre ellos, deseando que toda esa pesadilla terminara, trataban de no ser pesimistas pero no podían evitarlo, lo último que querían era terminar en ese lugar, parecía que el césped silvestre en la que reposaban crecía un centímetro cada minuto, pues ellos se hundían más en su pesar o era eso lo que les impedía mirarse a sus caras; su cansancio y el fresco del ambiente, les invitaba a cerrar los ojos, no tenían siquiera la opción a oponerse a ello, pues sus extremidades no se reportaban a sus cerebros, ya los habían exigido al máximo, por lo que se merecían un descanso, es más, estaban en su derecho de negarse a cualquier orden que se les impusiera en el son de seguir caminando, por lo que allí estaba, los protagonistas Creddie se quedaron paralizados en su búsqueda. El atardecer llegó finalmente, tiñendo todo el horizonte de una hermosa combinación de amarillo, naranja y rojo, mientras que el azul y violeta de la noche se empezaba a divisar a medida que seguía corriendo los minutos, más en el fondo del hermoso paisaje que al principio, era uno de los atractivos del "Paraíso Escondido".

Aquel hombre de la sierra, se encontraba sentado en una de las gruesas ramas de uno de los árboles, recostado por su tronco con sus dos piernas colgando de cada lado, con su máscara en su mano izquierda y la sierra descansando en sus muslos, admirando el acontecimiento natural propio del final de cada día, era hermoso como el sol gozaba en ocultarse entre las dos cúspides de aquellas dos montañas, como si tuviera el permiso de ambas, para descansar en el abismo de aquel valle. El hombre suspiró, notando que el fresco iría acentuando en cuanto más se acercara la noche, puso la máscara en su lugar, acomodo su sierra en su mano izquierda y pegó un salto a tierra firme, observó hacia ambos lados, pero miró el suelo, agitó la cabeza, se tomó con las dos manos su testa como sintiendo un dolor, pasado algunos segundos, dejó de sentirse alterado, apoyó sus dos extremidades superiores en el suelo, dirigió sus ojos a través de la máscara hacia adelante y acto seguido, la vista terminaba con él perdiéndose en el frondoso bosque, a medida que la noche se seguía acercando.

_Ya está oscureciendo… cree que ya es seguro salir de aquí? – Indagó la rubia, observando a su suegra que se había recostado a su lado, tratando de reponer fuerza, por fortuna, era una madre muy dedicada y con oficio de enfermera, una bastante preparada debía admitir, pues no solo le había tratado con mucha profesionalidad su rodilla lastima, sino que había hecho una selección de hierbas medicinales que no hicieron más que sanarle y calmarle su dolor, además, había sido tan valiente, aún sabiendo sobre las andanzas de aquel enmascarado con la sierra salió de la cueva en busca de algo que les sirviera de alimento, no encontró más que una rojas manzanas pero no podían pedir nada mejor.

_Ya empieza a oscurecer y tu rodilla aún está sensible, deberemos pasar aquí la noche… - Respondió la Sra. Benson, tomándole la temperatura situando su mano derecho en la frente de su yerna.

_Soy yo o está empezando a hacer frío – Agregó Sam, abrazándose con sus propios brazos, pero al mismo tiempo sudando.

_Eso es una buena señal… ya no tienes tanto fiebre, pero tienes razón, ha empezado a refrescar y se convierte en otra razón por la cual no debemos salir de esta cueva – Sugirió la suegra, suspirando.

_ ¿Qué le pasa? – Se preocupó Sam por su enfermera personal.

_Estaba tan ocupada tratando tu rodilla que me había olvidado… si acaso estará bien… - Respondió la suegra, observando el techo de aquella cueva, haciendo notar su preocupación por su castaño hijo.

_No se preocupe… estoy segura que estará buscándonos con desesperación, tengo la seguridad que Freddie, Carly y los demás están preocupados por nosotras – Trató de calmarla su yerna, regalándole una sonrisa a la madre de su novio; de súbito, notó uno de los dedos de su suegra apoyarse en sus labios, invitándole al silencio por unos segundos, pero le sería interesante saber el porqué.

_Guarda silencio… creo… parece que alguien se acerca – Le comentó, cuando el silencio dejaba que a sus oídos llegasen el crujido de los arbustos que se suponía se hallaban en frente de la entrada de la cueva, y el crujir se escuchaba como si se cruzase a través de ella, era oficial, alguien se disponía a entrar en la cueva… ¿la habían encontrado? ¿Quién era? ¿La rubia y la madre sobreprotectora se encontraban en peligro… o la visita que recibían en su guarida sería motivo de suspiro y alivio?

_ ¿Dónde estamos? – Dijo la morena, sentándose con sus piernas extendidas, notando la ya no tanta claridad de lo que quedaba del día, las sombras de los árboles ya eran más largas y anchas, y a su lado, vio a su vecino aún recostado, con los ojos cerrados, tal vez soñando con un fin de semana mejor, o tan solo con su novia, pero no tenía opción, debía sacarlo de su trance – Freddie… Freddie… Freddie despierta… nos hemos quedado dormidos – Le dijo sacudiéndolo, notando al mismo tiempo que la voz le había regresado, no tanto las energías, era casi un día sin comer – Es verdad… no podemos seguir de esta manera… debemos volver por lo menos para buscar alimento y ayuda – Reflexionó para sí misma, ya con solo ellos buscando no habían tenido resultado. El castaño tardó en despertarse, y colocarse en la misma posición que Carly.

_Carly… hace frío – Dijo Freddie, abrazándose con sus brazos de la misma forma que su novia lo hacía en la cueva, el día estaba muriendo se percató, sin lugar a dudas, este sería un fin de semana que no olvidaría. Su mamá y su novia se abrazaron, esperaron tener contacto visual con quien o quienes se adentraron en su guarida, sintiéndose acorraladas y ni siquiera con la posibilidad de correr, pero grande fue la sorpresa de ambas al notar a una pareja de osos entrar, teniendo la misma impresión que ellos, ambas parejas se observaron a los ojos, y no sabría decirles por qué o cómo, pero supieron que no querían hacerse daño, por lo cual, los osos siguieron caminando y se acomodaron al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba la enfermera y paciente, que por instinto no habían bajado la guardia aún; la Sra. Benson tomó la iniciativa y acercó tres manzanas a la pareja peluda frente a ellas.

_Cuidado, no se acerqué tanto… - Sugirió Sam algo asustada por tan salvaje presencia.

_Como lo supuse, son inofensivos… - Comentó su conclusión la suegra, viendo como los osos aceptaban las manzanas que les había ofrecido, incluso con su presencia a una cercanía considerable.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Indagó la de ojos mar, siendo observada por la Sra. Benson, ladeando su cabeza.

_Son osos mamíferos, de pelaje marrón pardo, debí saberlo… este es territorio de esta especie en peligro de extinción, solo atacan cuando se sienten amenazados y por lo visto, notaron que no queremos hacerles daño – Continuó la suegra.

_Guau, usted sabe mucho de animales – Concluyó la rubia, sonriendo y observando con admiración a lo progenitora de su novio.

_Si, gracias a que soy fanática de Animal Planet sé mucho sobre estas especies que optan por esconderse en los bosques de gran magnitud – Respondió, dejando sorprendida a su yerna, pues le revelaba otro de sus gustos.

_Es hora de regresar – Dijo el rubio, al notar la oscuridad que se hacía más y más espesa al alrededor de él y su amigo.

_Si ya terminé – Dijo Spencer, al dejar vendado la pata lastimada del animal que tenían con ellos, que al final se había dejado tratar mansamente – Es hora de regresar, seguro que Carly y los demás están preocupados por nosotros – Comentó el mayor de los Shay.

_Buena idea, pero espera… - Dijo el rubio, llamando la atención del adulto.

_ ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el artista.

_ ¿Dónde diablos estamos? – Respondió Gibby con otra pregunta, motivando al adulto a mirar de aquí para allá, notando que estaban perdidos, ante la atenta mirada de la criatura que habían encontrado. Por otro lado, Trevor y Jhon caminaban en silencio, pero al llegar a la orilla de un arroyo, vieron rastros de algo que se había arrastrado, adentrándose en el bosque.

_Vamos amigo, algo me dice que estamos cerca – Dijo el pelirrojo, señalando la dirección a la cual apuntaba el rastro.

_Te sigo amigo, voy detrás de ti – Respondio Trevor, preparando su armamento para entrar en acción.

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 7, espero haya sido de su agrado, la verdad que me encanta el curso que va tomando esta historia, me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión, por lo cual es indispensable que me dejen sus comentarios, tengo que aclarar que no es necesario que tengan una cuenta en esta página, aún sin ser usuarios pueden dejarme sus críticas, sugerencias y lo que quieran expresarme, por lo cual les estaré muy agradecido. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, ya que en esta deje muchas interrogantes sin respuesta como por ejemplo: ¿Qué fue lo que halló Mandy en el bosque? ¿Qué clase de animal es ahora amigo de Spencer y Gibby… será el conepache? ¿Qué es lo que están buscando Trevor y Jhon? ¿Quiénes eran y que planean aquellos fans Creddie? ¿Qué es lo que busca el enmascarado de la sierra? Todas estas preguntas tendrán sus respuestas en los capítulos que vienen, espero me acompañen para la conclusión de esta historia. Nos podemos encontrar aquí en fanfiction como muestra mi nombre de usuario y en twitter. Muchas Gracias**


	8. Chapter 8 - Reflexiones en la cacería

**8 – Reflexiones de una cacería.**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, para entregar un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, quiero decirles que aún faltan muchos capítulos. Espero no me abandonen y me acompañen hasta el final. Les solicito me dejen sus comentarios, pues me encantaría saber su opinión con respecto a mi trabajo, díganme si les gusta o no. Les dejo con su lectura.**

**Observación: Los personajes de la serie I CARLY son propiedad de Dan Schneider, sin embargo declaro como mía esta historia y cualquier personaje que sea ajena a citada serie.**

**POV GIBBY.**

Vaya, la verdad que me sorprende lo mucho que nos alejamos de las cabañas en nuestra búsqueda del conepache, pero encontramos otro animal, es una especie de osito con un pelaje de color algo peculiar, tenía su pata lastimada, tenía una herida en su pata delantera derecha causada con el impacto de una bala, lo cual nos asustó por un momento, con ayuda de Spencer logramos tratarlo, de tan buena manera, que ahora tenemos un nuevo amigo. Pero ahora debemos regresar, los demás deben estar preocupados por nosotros, aún debemos tratar la herida de nuestro peludo amigo y tengo curiosidad, me gustaría saber a qué especie animal pertenece nuestro amiguito.

También, me gustaría enterarme las nuevas locuras de las que haya sido autora nuestra fan número uno, las secuelas de las discusiones entre la Sra. Benson y Sam, además qué habrá hecho la pareja Seddie para evitar los controles de una de sus suegras. Carly habrá estado sufriendo mucho, por lo que era probable que nos estuviera guardando un buen sermón a Spencer y a mi por no estar presentes a la hora de mediar en la discusión, o incluso intentar separarse y se les ocurriera a yerran y suegra sacarse los ojos entre ellas, pero bueno, sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa, no es que me preocupe, solo que Carly no quiere que nadie se entere y me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, aún, pero es un asunto que me tiene algo perturbado, no me gusta estar de este modo, pero tengo la seguridad de que todos ya lo sospechan, solo que no han tenido la oportunidad para confirmarlo sin siquiera preguntar, pero esta chica morena debe comprender, y más vale que lo haga, que no puede esconder algo a nadie por el resto de su vida, mucho menos algo así, y justo cuando a quien quiere esconderlo es a las personas que mejor la conocen en todo el mundo y frecuenta su casa casi las veinticinco horas al día… está bien, el día solo tiene veinticuatro, pero es a modo de exageración nada más.

Ah, no entiendo mucho de lo que es la tecnología y lo que ella abarca, no ha de ser tan complicado, pues con tan solo tener en cuenta que Sam fue capaz de comprenderla y utilizarla con total propiedad, por qué yo no podría, pero bueno, el punto es que tanto ella como Freddie, han comentado que los comentarios de los fans Creddie amenazan con saturar la página, durante todo el transcurso de la semana, todo por culpa de ellos por anunciarles una supuesta sorpresa que por lo visto los tiene muertos de la incertidumbre a los fans, y la parte candente para mi sería… si es que Sam y Freddie han evitado que la página se saturara durante la semana, borrando aquellos comentarios más antiguos, yo me pregunto, en qué condiciones estará ahora la página web de I si ambos estuvieron ausentes durante este fin de semana, pero oh… lo había olvidado, las cabañas tienen internet, así que no creo que haya ningún inconveniente.

Durante nuestra larga caminata en busca del conepache, Spencer y yo mantuvimos una sarta de conversaciones, les comentaré… mmm. a ver… si, como los detalles de su última escultura que comprende entre sus partes restos de cobre, pertenecientes a los viejos cables de los equipos de Freddie, gomas vencidas de marcar, latas vacías y oxidadas de pepicola, entre otros objetos que quizás servían como buen producto de reciclaje y con la condición que no se lo diga a nadie, mucho menos a Sam, optó por sumarle a las partes que les cite, el peine que solía utilizar Freddie para peinarla, lo cual ella ama, oh por Dios, si la rubia llega a enterarse… Spencer morirá! pero al preguntarle por qué eligió esa clase de objeto, habiendo tantos otros similares o… que tal vez también sirviesen, no me dio mejor respuesta que decirme que era para equilibrar el soporte esférico, lo cual me pareció muy comprensible, pero lo que me pareció raro, es que después de mencionar la palabra "Esférico" gritó cerrando los ojos a la par que seguía caminando "¡Fe!", y luego se disculpó pues me dijo que fue un recuerdo que se vino en su mente, pero no sé de qué hablaba, yo había pensado que me motivaba a tener fe para encontrar lo que estábamos buscando, pero también me llego a preguntar, qué clase de invención habrá salido de la cabeza de mi amigo con esas partes, y qué demonios es el soporte esférico.

Luego… Spencer no es cursi, pero también habló de sus amores, comentado que anda muy contento, pues anda chateando con una chica, que según dice, es conocida por todos nosotros, y si todo marcha bien, nos tendrá una nueva sorpresa a todos, oh no… otra sorpresa, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con las sorpresas, pero está bien, no le hace nada una mancha más al tigre. También me preguntó por qué había terminado con Tasha, pues fue lo que había dicho yo, pero la realidad era que ella me terminó, ya que lo considero de confianza, le confesé que ella me había puesto los cuernos con un muchacho, es decir, ella me lo había confesado, me había dicho que estaba enamorada y que eran el uno para el otro, sufrí mucho por ello, pero por la rabia había averiguado qué clase de tipo era, para saber al menos si era mejor que yo, descubrí que era el más popular de su colegio, una de las estrellas de fútbol que en una de esas reuniones entre sus compañeros que tenían en común, él la sedujo y según ella mismo me comentó, cayó rendida en sus encantos, en el momento que me lo había confesado, había pasado un mes desde que empezaron a salir, y era la altura en que ya había pasado todo entre ellos, si me entienden, a tal punto que mi actual ex se enamoró de él, pero este muchacho no era más que un oportunista, pues en mis averiguaciones también pude enterarme que al obtener lo que quería de ella no volvió a hablarle, es más desapareció y no hace mucho publicó sus fotos intimas en su cuenta social de Splash Face junto a muchas otras de mismo contenido, pero la protagonista de mencionadas fotografías eran todas de diferentes identidades.

Aún estábamos caminando, mi mirada lo note vagaba paseándose por las detalles del sendero por la que andábamos, sonriendo con ironía, al mismo tiempo que mi amigo artista me observaba a la par que le comentaba lo que pasó con mi anterior relación, sin decir nada, pero ya que estaba de alguna forma desahogándome por mi fallido enamoramiento, pues era la primera vez que hablaba de ello, le comenté que deje de sufrir por que ella me cortó al enterarme de eso, no me alegraba, es decir, no gocé con el sufrimiento de ella, pues fue poco caballeroso lo que hizo este muchacho, que sorprendentemente, aún conociendo sus acciones con mi ex, aún era popular y principal favorito del estudiantado femenino en su colegio, eso era algo que ni el mismo Spencer me supo explicar. Días después, Tasha no estaba al tanto de mis averiguaciones, y mucho menos mi conocimiento de esas fotos, pero vino a pedirme disculpas y solicitarme que volvamos, no pude evitar mirarla serio, no porque la odiase por dejarme por un tonto así, sino preguntándome a mi mismo, si sería acertado volver, todo esto lo pensaba mientras que ella empezaba a lagrimear y recalcarme sentirse arrepentida por lo que me había hecho… segundos después la rechacé, para su sorpresa y decepción, créanme, no me alegraba con su tristeza, pues volvió a llorar profundamente al conocer mi negativa a su petición, pero debía poner en la balanza el valor que me ponía a mi mismo, no me interesaba decirle sí, volver con ella y ser mira de tantas críticas y dichos que seguro vendrían en referencia por su fugaz relación con aquel chico, pero sentía que ya no la amaba, me había decepcionado que por un seductor que sería feliz con ella solo una vez, la convenciera a ella para dejarme a mi, a mi, que le ofrecía, no el matrimonio aún pero, por lo menos una relación seria y duradera, era lo máximo que podría ofrecerle, pero era algo.

En esos días, Sam y Freddie habían formalizado su relación, si, fue aquella ocasión que una vez besado a mi amigo el castaño, la rubia fue a auto internarse en el manicomio, yo necesitaba compañía, por eso, compré un cachorro, no se me ocurrió mejor idea que llevarlo al departamento Shay y compartirlo con todos, pero Freddo y Sam estaban ocupados con su entonces desorientada relación por así decirlo, así que terminé mostrándosela a Carly, hoy en día ella y yo somos sus padres, la verdad al principio no le gustaba la idea, pero con el pasar del tiempo se encariño con él, ahora tengo entendido que ella lo dejó encargado del cuidado del apartamento, no es tierno? mamá dejó a nuestro hijo encargado de la casa mientras que ella y papi iban a compartir un fin de semana juntos… ah eso me recuerda… no está saliendo a la perfección cierto?.

En la actualidad puedo decir que me he vuelto a enamorar, lo había dudado un poco, pero con el pasar de los días lo confirmé, lo que me sorprendió de manera muy grata, es que ella me corresponde, justo cuando creí que era lo menos probable, estoy seguro que estarán contentos igual que yo. ja…ja… ja… Disculpen, es que me recordé de mi comentario anterior, veinticinco horas… qué clase de tonto creería que un día tiene esa cantidad de horas… … porque eso es ser raro… cierto…?

¡ GIBEE!

**FIN POV GIBBY**

El minutero iba acercándose al doce, para así besarse con su par que marcaba la hora, el viento fresco se había acentuado, la pareja Creddie habían renunciado a su búsqueda solitaria, el castaño y la morena se decidieron a intentar volver a la cabaña, sabiendo que también les sería complicado, pues hubiera sido más sencillo mientras que el sol estuviera presente, y no a esa altura que ya les había ganado la noche, quizás Gibby y Spencer también se encontraban buscándolos, pero lo que no sabían, es que desde algún otro extremo de la geografía, el rubio y el artista se encontraban en la misma situación, pensando que eran motivo de preocupación para los demás y también se encontraban caminando para volver a donde se supone debían situarse las cabañas que tan imprudentemente dejaron atrás.

El hombre de la sierra, también se hallaba paseándose por el espesor del bosque, parecía estar buscando algo, pero no parecía tener la intención de hacerle daño a nadie, pues en un momento de su recorrido, un pequeño conejo se acercó y lo observó de cerca, no escapando a la percepción de aquel hombre, que se agachó, con su sierra en su mano izquierda, acarició la piel de la frente del mamífero, este aceptando el mimo de parte del enmascarado por algunos segundos para que luego, al ver que ya no habría ninguna caricia de parte de quien tenía en frente, optó por volver a su madriguera. Notando que se volvía a encontrar en completa soledad, el enmascarado se reincorporó, estirando algo en su máquina que se hallaba apagado, logró que este se encendiera, para que el mismo volviera a soltar aquel endiablado sonido, y empezó a caminar hacia adelante, quizás había percibido algo, puede que a escasos metros de su ubicación se hallaba eso que andaba buscando.

Una chica logró prender una fogata, había dejado de lado sus anteojos por un momento, ella se encontraba en una especie de cueva subterránea, en compañía de esos nuevos cinco amiguitos que había hecho, lo consideraba lo único productivo de ese día, no hubiera creído que el hermano mayor de su ídola tuviera razón, eran tal cual como los había descripto, tenían una larga cola con manchas negras, largas orejas, enormes ojos, garras que quizás les ayudaba a ser tenaces a la hora de defenderse y cavar túneles como en el que había sido invitada a pasar la noche y el pelaje, el padre de familia por así decirlo, tenía un pelaje color blanco, la hembra era de pelo castaño y las tres crías se diferenciaban justo en ese punto, eran negro, gris y castaño, era bastante peculiar pero prueba que dentro de la naturaleza es posible todo, quién hubiera apostado que Conepache realmente existía? nunca antes había oído hablar de esta especia cruce de un conejo y un mapache, lo que daba origen al nombre con el cual los bautizó el escultor y eran bastante mansos, no solo eso, eran amables, no por nada la habían guiado hasta esa cueva que era su hogar y sin mencionar que son inteligentes, pues fueron ellos los que trajeron la leña y una roca para encender la fogata… Mandy estaba agradecida, la noche era fresca, los conepaches le ofrecieron un lugar para pasar la noche y no cualquiera le permite a nadie encender fuego dentro de su casa. La fan número uno de I CARLY se había encariñado con las crías de los Conepache, y viceversa, sin lugar a dudas los extrañaría cuando hallara la forma de volver, pero eso le recordaba y no podía evitar ponerse sentimental tratando que alguna rebelde gota de llanto intentara escurrirse por sus rojas y sucias mejillas, preguntándose si era factible y no una simple ilusión la posibilidad de volver a Seatle a salvo, todo mientras se acostaba en el interior de aquella cueva, ya siendo víctima de los primero ataques de sueño, aunque debía admitirlo, no pondría resistencia.

Jhon y Trevor, seguían caminando atravesando el bosque, les daba la sensación que era mucha la diferencia entre la vista del mismo de día y la de noche, no solo eso, el ambiente también había cambiado, sentían como si hubiera humedad, como si se pusiera una enorme mochila en sus espaldas, empezaron a sudar a litros, exagerando un poco claro, pero se escuchaba mucho silencio, como si se esperara que algo sucediera, existía mucha tensión, hasta el viento había parado, pero el fresco se mantenía al mismo tiempo. Ese rastro que habían seguido desde la orilla de aquel arroyo, había acabado el entrar al bosque, y no ayudaba el hecho que ya había oscurecido, por lo que pensaron que estaban cerca, eso que buscaban estaba cerca y existía la posibilidad que estuviera herido, pues podían jurar que vieron a su presa correr por ese lugar y no dudaron en propiciarle una práctica del tiro al blanco con la certeza de haberle acertado, apenas fue un balazo y aún así lo habían perdido de vista, lo tenían muy en cuenta, ese encuentro con su pequeña presa había sido el viernes, no podía haberse ido lejos con esa herida, eso sumado el rastro del arroyo los tenía ilusionados de estar muy cerca de su objetivo, pero no podían captar victoria aún, algo les decía que todavía se toparían con más sorpresas.

Sin embargo en la ciudad de Seatle, un grupo de amigos compartía una muy surtida cena, ya eran las ocho de la noche, el fresco invitaba a los amigos a reunirse y disfrutar un buen momento entre anécdotas de la semana, risas, comentarios y la mención de un plan. Todos prestaban atención a un chico rubio y una castaña, el primero tomando la posta y la segunda con el papel de anfitriona, comentaban a sus amigos lo que tenían planeado hacer, entre preguntas y cuestionamientos se dio la clásica conclusión de no estar todos de acuerdo, la disidencia declaraba como no prudente lo que sus amigos estaban queriendo llevar a cabo y ofrecieron dejar en la nada el plan, que fue unánimemente rechazado por el resto del grupo, que se veían emocionados, queriendo conocer los detalles del plan, para poder ejecutarlo de inmediato. El grupo en desacuerdo, comprendía la emoción de sus amigos pero la cuestión es que estarían jugando con fuego, no era un tema en el que ellos simplemente pudieran meterse porque sí, el noviazgo de Sam y Freddie ya estaba concretada, no solo eso ya lo hicieron saber a toda su audiencia, ante Carly y Gibby, o sea todo el elenco del show estaba contenta con esa relación, ellos por más fans que sean, no podían entrometerse, tenían temor de lo que pudiera ocurrir, habían renunciado a participar de la continuación de aquella charla, por la que no habían oído más detalles, pero se habían quedado preocupados, así que no se les ocurrió mejor idea que sumarle otro comentario a la página de I .

__Hola amigos de I CARLY, mis amigos y yo somos grandes fans del Show, pero queremos dejarlos en conocimiento de un plan para separar a Sam y Freddie, pero el punto es ese, en vista que no han dicho nada sobre la sorpresa para los fans Creddie, es lo que movió a unos amigos a idearlo, creemos que deberían saberlo y estar preparados para lo que sea estén a punto de hacer. Les pedimos disculpas por adelantado, por cualquier molestia que nuestros amigos pudieran ocasionarles y pueden contar con nosotros para cualquier ayuda que necesiten. Muchas Gracias _- Era parte del texto que comprendía un nuevo mensaje privado que aparecería en el monitor del set de I CARLY apenas se prendiera, pero ellos eran ignorantes de la situación de la cual eran partícipes el staff del show más popular de la red, que por lo visto, tendrían un nuevo problema apenas regresaran a la ciudad.

Por otro lado, una rubia caminando entre renga y lenta, una mujer mayor que se encontraba al pendiente de la primera y una pareja de osos recorrían sigilosamente en la oscuridad, buscando algo, algo que recalcar es lo siguiente, Sam ya no contaba con las dos mangas de su pantalón jean, al igual que la Sra. Benson, pues ésta última sacando provecho de sus programas "Hágalo usted mismo", supo hacer de los cuatro pedazos de tela, una especie de manta pequeña que lograba taparla gran parte de su cuerpo casi hasta alcanzar fines de su cintura, que serviría a su nuera para calentarse y repeler aunque sea tímidamente, el fresco que ya se adueñó de la noche. Ellas caminaban detrás de la pareja de cuadrúpedos que se mantenían observando de aquí para allá, olfateando la superficie buscando el rastro de eso que tanto se empecinaban en buscar, se los notaba cansados, cuánto tiempo habían estado suegra y nuera en esa cueva, recién al atardecer fueron entrando aquello osos a lo que era su hogar, pero no había pasado una hora que la pareja peluda en peligro de extinción se desparramó exhausta en el suelo del interior de aquella cueva para intentar descansar un poco y comiendo manzanas que la madre del castaño les ofreció para que de nuevo, decidieran salir en busca de algo por lo visto muy importante para ellos, retando al peligro que consistía el enmascarado de la sierra, el clima y quizás bajo su ignorancia aún la misteriosa cacería de Jhon y Trevor, lo cual provocó admiración y curiosidad a la pareja Marissam. Las horas seguían avanzando, era increíble, todos estaban caminando en la cuerda floja, nadie podía decir que estaba a salvo y nadie tenía seguridad de saber donde estaba nadie.

_ ¿Qué será lo que buscan? - Se preguntaba Sam, observando por detrás a la pareja de osos que seguía avanzando, como si se dieran apoyo entre ellos, ya las crías se habían quedado en la cueva, pues era prudente que ya no se aventuraran con sus padres, ya si peligro existía en ese lugar, mayor riesgo habría para ellos.

_No puedo asegurarlo pero… creo que están buscando a su hijo - Comentó la suegra, con una mirada seria y cruzada de brazos - Por otro lado… estás bien? la temperatura está bajando, deberías volver a la cueva - Aconsejó la suegra.

_Luego de todo lo que hizo por mi… por lo menos tengo que poder ayudarle a usted y a los osos a buscar a su hijo, de paso, capaz nos encontremos o los demás - Respondió la rubia, sintiéndose en deuda con su suegra por tantos cuidados que la misma le brindó.

_No te preocupes por eso… tu salud y seguridad debe estar primero - Agregó la madre del productor técnico, rogando que la rubia no notara nada raro en sus palabras, pues ni ella creía lo que estaba diciendo, acaso ella estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su nuera? Ya se hallaba en medio de una confusión, era muy profesional o tanto tiempo de convivencia con la rubia la estaba ablandando, quizás era efectos o influencias de aquella tregua, porque si no fuera por ella, cuántas discusiones ya hubieran tenido seguramente, aunque en su silencio la Sra. Marissa reflexionaba, era verdad, con tregua o sin ella, la demonio de cabellos dorados no le había dado ganas de convulsionar, discutir, arrancarle los pelos o quizás, que le invadiera los deseos de estrangularla hasta que dejara de circular oxígeno por sus circulaciones pulmonares, no, definitivamente nada de esa clase de deseos había circulado por su mente, en casi un día de no ver otra cara conocida que no sea la que era novia de su hijo, lo cual la dejaba pasmada, recién en ese momento se puso a pensarlo, al principio lo vio como un deber en su oficio de enfermera profesional y experimentada, pero ahora la veía como un deber… familiar? La Sra. Benson caminaba en silencio, combatiendo al fresco con sus brazos abrazando su propio cuerpo, dando más prioridad a la condición de su compañera de aventura, la novia de su hijo, su nuera.

La chica rubia no se percataba que a medida que pasaban los minutos, caminaba más lento, su cuerpo aún no resistiría enormes exigencias, por la influencia de su recién salida de una alta fiebre y el tratamiento de la hemorragia en la herida de su rodilla, que bien en el menor esfuerzo volvería a abrirse, por lo que llegado un momento no pudo más resistir la presión que sentía y sentó en el suelo, tratando de hallar algo de reposo, sentía que quizás, el salir de la cueva fue mala idea, por más que quisiera ayudar a su suegra. Sam observaba a la Sra. Benson que apoyando su rodilla izquierda en el suelo, flexionando la otra con el palma del pie mirando a sus espaldas, cómo se preocupaba por su integridad, era algo que calificaba como inaudito, su suegra, la que tanto había estado molestándola en estos últimos tiempos, era la que estaba al pendiente de su bienestar, no podía evitar sentir admiración por ella, por su eficaz tratamiento a su herida, a su fiebre, el conseguir alimento, simples manzanas, pero alimento al fin, el cómo hizo una pequeña manta para que su propia temperatura corporal no combatiera con fresco nocturno en completa soledad con tan solo tres pedazos de tela, en realidad, ella ignoraba que parte de la blusa de la progenitora de su novio, también había ido a para entre los componentes de su abrigo y cómo tenía corazón para querer ayudar a animales en la búsqueda de su hijo. Cómo es que semejante mujer era objeto de sus críticas y prejuicios, y eso que era ella a quién cuidaba, se daba una idea de lo que hubiera hecho si fuera su hijo la persona que estuviera en su condición, con seguridad habría movido cielo y tierra para darle más comodidad y tratamiento, lo protegería con uñas y dientes para evitar que nada, que nada le haga daño; esto era lo que estaba paseando por la mente de la co conductora de I CARLY, pero captando esto, sacudió su cabeza, como invitándose a sí misma a volver a la realidad, cómo es que estaba pensando así de su suegra, era ella la que la calificaba como delincuente, como no digna para mantener una relación con su hija, fue ella una de las influencias que la llevó a terminar con él en el primer intento de esa relación, incluso hizo lo posible para separarlos y creó motivos para que el castaño y ella discutieran… Cómo podría empezar a admirar a esta mujer, era cierto, la trató en sus heridas, en su fiebre, en su voraz hambre…es verdad, de una forma tan implacable había vencido el hambre de Sam Puckett, lo cual era el terror de cualquier restaurante y refrigerador del apartamento de su mejor amiga, eso y también se encargó que aún así con las limitaciones con que contaba, logró que no tuviera tanto frío, y le estaba agradecida, pero eso no borraría todos los conflictos que habían tenido hasta esa altura de los acontecimientos; cuántas veces ella había dicho sus verdades a los demás, sin miedo a las consecuencias y a lo que pensaran, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, porque realmente le preocupaba qué pensaría la madre de su novio si le llegaba a transmitir lo que corría por su mente en ese momento, no quiso arriesgarse, por lo que optó por guardar silencio, estaban en tregua, ya llegaría la hora de actualizarse ambas, recuperar el tiempo perdido en cuanto sus discusiones o llevar a cabo esa conversación que se habían prometido.

La morena observaba al castaño mientras caminaban de regreso a donde se suponía estaban las cabañas, tenían la esperanza de encontrar ayuda para continuar con la búsqueda de la nuera y la suegra, ya habían vuelto en sus pasos por un largo tramo y aún les faltaba mucho, y lo único que se escuchaba era el silencio entre ambos; él mantenía un semblante serio, pensativo, como si anduviera caminando por la luna. Ella sin embargo, había estado pensándolo hace algún tiempo, ya lo había dicho en innumerables ocasiones, ya pecaba de repetitiva pero esa era la cuestión, la relación de vecino y su mejor amigo era toda una sorpresa, quién iba a decir que del intercambio de palabras como "bruja", "ñoño" y de seguro recordaremos otros términos, ironías despectivas y subjetivas llevarían a sus respectivos emisores a decirse posteriormente "cielo", "mi amor", "te amo" y demás, eso sin mencionar los cambios de comportamiento, conducta e incluso de conocimientos e influencias, era realmente increíble y sanamente envidiable; eso no era lo que la mantenía en Marte a la conductora del web show, sino que sabía que era tarde para arrepentirse y mucho más lo era para que reflexionara, pero había demostrado la veracidad de dos frases "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso" y… "Solo sabes lo que tienes cuando lo pierdes", la segunda la identificaba perfectamente, como es que no se dio cuenta de muchos puntos, ahora hasta tenía vergüenza de recordar con el castaño, que ya la había declarado como una gran amiga, esas innumerables ocasiones en que ella lo rechazó, se sentía tan mal, hubiera querido darse cuenta a tiempo, de la clase de relación que el castaño le ofrecía, pero recién lo hizo al verla plasmada en la relación con su mejor amiga, lo cual la llenaba también de felicidad por ver a su mejor amiga feliz. Debía admitirlo, se lo había negado a sí misma, pero había sentido celos, en esa primera oportunidad que la rubia y el castaño lograron concretar su noviazgo, era el primer intento en esa oportunidad y se había sentido aliviada por la ruptura según entendía en el elevador de su propio apartamento, quizás haya sido otra oportunidad que bien pudo ella aprovechar, pero a partir de ese día, vio a sus dos mejores sufrir mucho por su separación, ella era terca y algo orgullosa, no admitiría tan fácilmente que deseaba, es más tenía la necesidad de volver a los brazos de su vecino, mientras que por su lado, él es muy dubitativo y tímido, quizás en varias ocasiones se decidió a hablarle y solicitarle que volvieran, pero tenía la seguridad que en esa misma cantidad de ocasiones terminó por desistir por miedo al rechazo o tan solo la posibilidad que ella ya no lo amase, así que en vez de buscar su beneficio en cuanto a sus sentimientos, haría lo posible para reconciliar a sus compañeros del show que se volvió tan popular, pero ellos mismos tuvieron que renunciar de repente a su ego, su orgullo, a la timidez y las dudas para encarar con nuevos ojos una nueva oportunidad, de hecho ninguna relación era sencilla, pero ellos lo hacían parecer tan fácil; pero grande era el destino, ahora estaban juntos de nuevo y se los veía mejor que nunca. En la actualidad, ella no podía decir que se encontraba en soledad, sentimentalmente hablando claro, estaba entablando un noviazgo con un nuevo galán, pronto, llegado el momento lo haría público, el afortunado la aguardaba pacientemente, pues la verdad no había por qué ni nada que esconder, el amor es ciego e impredecible, su nuevo amor la hacía feliz y no lo había esperado, pero la persona indicada para ella había estado tan cerca. Pero volviendo en la situación que realmente importaba, debían apresurar el paso, debían volver a las cabañas en busca de la mayor ayuda posible, para reanudar la búsqueda de la nuera y la suegra.

El gordito y el adulto… el artista, seguían camino a lo que conocieron al principio como "Paraíso Escondido", tomando turnos para cargar al osito que habían encontrado, lo habían bautizado como "Body", ni siquiera sabían el porqué, pero fue el primer nombre que les vino a la mente, a la par que la caminata seguía su rumbo, ambos caminaban en silencio, mientras que Body quedó dormido sobre el lomo de Gibby, hecho por el cual se mantenían en silencio, era eso o la influencia de la historia que le había confiado el rubio lo que mantenía a Spencer en total reflexión, había gozado de tantas aventuras, había visto tantas cosas, el hecho que su hermana menor se mudara con él lo lo empujó a sentar cabeza un poco, tratando de regalarle una sonrisa todos los días, luego conoció a sus amigos la rubia que era tan particular pero hoy en día podía decir que era otra hermana menor para él, un poco más tarde el castaño, tanto tiempo aspiró a ser su cuñado, pero Carly tan solo había sido el nexo, el cómo Freddie encontraría al amor de su vida, y Sam al suyo, aprendizaje de por medio, pues aprendieron a amarse a la par que se conocían, involuntariamente con la excusa de ser amigos y odiarse mutuamente, era simpático cómo decían no soportarse, se insultaban, golpeaban, ironizaban, bromeaban y ahora parecían no poder vivir el uno sin el otro. Su hermana no decía nada hasta ahora, pero la notaba también enamorada, tarde o temprano conocería al nuevo ladrón de su corazón, nunca le había ocultado nada, luego de aquel otro que le robó claro, pero a partir de allí, no hubo muchos secretos… bueno excepto esa vez que tomó clases de dibujos… bueno en realidad había mucho que su hermana le solía ocultar, pero donde quería llegar era que no permitiría que nadie le haría daño a su hermana, aunque eso no quería decir que no tuviera una sospecha y una bastante cerca a lo real tenía que decirlo.

Jhon y Trevor se mantenían concentrados, eran amigos hace tanto tiempo, que con miradas y gestos se entendían perfectamente, se consideraban adictos a la cacería, habían logrado tantos premios y reconocimientos juntos, pero ahora se introducían en una aventura nueva, más que peligrosa arriesgada, pues es la primera vez que estaban decididos a quebrantar la ley, debían cazar a los osos silvestres, estaban en peligro de extinción es cierto, pero debían conseguirlos para venderlos en cautiverio o su piel para la venta que estaba altamente cotizada, no se consideraban avaros pero sus circunstancias los obligaban a arriesgarse, poniendo en juego su propia libertad. Habían averiguado mucho sobre esa raza, como su habitad, zonas en las que gozan vivir, su alimento, época de apareamiento, esperanza de vida, natalidad y mortalidad, sus particularidades físicas como el color de su pelaje, que variaba en colores, sus ojos eran entre azules y verdes, sus patas tenían en sus palmas una especie de pezuña, que comprendía como máximo componente el calcio, como los toros, preferían vivir en cuevas, estudiosamente bien escogidas, son pacíficos pero solamente atacan al considerarse en peligro; por lo tanto por sus características físicas era comprensible el valor por la piel de los mismos y no había malas propuestos en concepto de estos mamíferos entregados vivos, por tanto, estos dos amigos tomarían lo que venga primero, el primer objetivo era dentro de lo posible, llevarlos vivos, pero en última instancia, decidirían ser usuarios del pelaje de esos osos.

Por otro lado, una rubia estaba pensando en reanudar su camino de regreso a su cabaña y encontrarse con sus amigos, pareciera entendía el lenguaje de la familia de Conepaches con quienes se había topado, de una u otra manera les hizo entender que había llegado la hora de irse, que los extrañaría pero prometió volver a visitarlos, pues estaban viviendo o habitando una zona que era muy probable pertenecía a su estancia, así que no sería ningún problema, ya era hora para que volviera a intentar volver; luego de despedirse de las crías, de la madre, Mandy salió de esa madriguera en compañía del padre de familia, despidiéndose sacudió la mano, y el animal sacudió sus orejas largas en modo de respuesta, lo cual dibujó una sonrisa en la rubita de anteojitos. Ya era de noche, el fresco no afectaba tanto a la fan número uno del web show, pues en el interior del hogar de los conepaches se contagió de mucho calor y su cuerpo aún mantenía esa temperatura, ya había avanzado un buen tramo cuando se vio en la necesidad de quedarse parada, sin decir nada, mientras que sus ojos se abrían bien grandes y su sonrisa se acentuaba para luego echarse a correr hacia una persona que no esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar, quien la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

_ ¡Tío! ¡Qué bueno volver a verte! – Expresó, es más gritó de emoción la rubita, perdiéndose en el abrazo con su pariente, que no dijo nada, solo la observaba con una gran sonrisa.

El bosque estaba tenso, como si él y sus criaturas esperasen que ocurriera algo, casi como en un partido de fútbol, cuando al ganador se lo conocería a través de la tanda de penales. Spencer y Gibby caminaban luego de tener en sus haberes algunos descansos, pues Body realmente pesaba mucho. Pero un sonido rompió el silencio que habían mantenido desde hace un buen tiempo, uno que no era para nada familiar, es decir, ya lo habían escuchado antes, pero no era un sonido propio de oírse dentro de un bosque, hecho por el cual llamó la tensión de la dupla que había fracasado en la búsqueda del conepache.

_ ¿Escuchas eso? - Se dirigió a su amigo el rubio.

_Si… significa que alguien está cerca - Respondió el mayor de los Shay, sin mirar al rubio, prestando su máxima atención a aquel sonido, para tratar de captar la ubicación de su origen, acaso… Habían encontrado ayuda?

_Creo que es por allá - Continuó el rubio, apuntando al lugar de donde pareciera venía aquel sonido.

_ ¡Vamos! - Sugirió Spencer, para que salieran de su camino algo desviado rumbo a la cabaña, para tratar de encontrar a quien producía ese sonido.

_Vaya qué haría alguien con una sierra por aquí y estas horas - Opinó Gibby, ya liberado de Body, quien ahora descansaba en la espalda de Spencer, mientras que ambos empezaron a correr, pero se toparon con un hombre con una sierra encendida en la mano, una máscara en la otra, parado, observándolos.

_Oh por fin - Dijo Spencer, sonriéndole al hombre, que también les sonreía y empezó a acercarse a ellos lentamente.

_Dígame… qué hace con la sierra a estas horas? - No pudo evitar preguntar Gibby - ¿Podría apagarlo? tenemos a un pequeño amigo durmiendo - agregó, la respuesta era más simple de lo que imaginaba.

Así, el bosque conoció las nueve de la noche de aquel sábado, también el mismo empezaba a ver que el cielo que lo cubría, empezaba a conocer algunas nubes, de a poco se iban amontonando una al lado de la otra; el castaño caminaba guardando silencio, ya no sabía captar si era nuevamente por el cansancio o su desesperación; su única satisfacción, es que ya no tenían sus estómagos vacíos, pudieron encontrar en su camino varias manzanas y mangos que sin lugar a dudas les serviría, pero no podía dejar de pensar y dejar de estar preocupado por su madre y su novia, allí perdidas en ese bosque por más de un día, quién sabe si tuvieron la fortuna de encontrar algo para comer al igual que ellos, o si se encontraban bien, la noche era fresca, seguro tenían frío, por lo menos su madre es enfermera, seguro que cualquier herida o emergencia va a saber sobrellevarlo, no solo porque era su profesión y oficio, sino porque era su mamá; tenía la seguridad, su madre no sería vencida fácilmente, quizás era una madre que crió sola a su hijo, pero el castaño nunca había visto un espíritu tan fuerte, la sensibilidad de una pluma, y la fiereza de un león, eso sin mencionar sus conocimientos… el castaño sonrió por un segundo en su silencio, la morena también andaba pensativa, pero Freddie de alguna manera, ni él sabría explicarlo, tenía la certeza, que en algún lugar de aquel frondoso conjunto de árboles, arbustos, tierra, tierra y arroyos, su madre y su princesa Sammy se encontraban bien, ella no permitiría que nada malo pase.

_¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! - Decían en simultáneo los cañones de los cazadores, una vez estando seguros que algo se movía a inmediaciones de su posición; podían jurarlo, era un par de osos recorriendo los pasajes de aquel bosque en lo que iba de la noche, pero eso no era todo, tenían a dos mujeres acompañándolos, no tuvieron más remedio que intentar interceptarlas también.

_Trata de correr lo más rápido que puedas Sam - Se preocupó la madre del castaño por la novia del mismo, notando que se estaba quedando atrás, mientras que seguía la ola de disparos, ya los osos estaban más adelante y se quedaron a esperarlas.

_No puedo… me duele mucho… siga usted sin mi - Resignó la muchacha, ya sin importarle el nuevo muestreo de sus lágrimas a su suegra, por dolor o por angustia, quizás ambas.

_No te dejaré aquí demonios - Maldijo la Sra. Benson, todo estaba tan calmado, era un silencio tan expresivo el que se oía en el corazón de aquel frondoso bosque. La Sra. Marissa le dio una mirada a la rodilla de su nuera, notando que no había hemorragia, no se había abierto la herida, pero sin lugar a dudas fue esa exigencia desmedida y por urgencia, lo que motivó a los tendones y músculos a desconsolar a la rubia, no podría seguir caminando, mucho menos correr, porque allí si la perjudicaría.

Uno de los osos, pareciera que el macho, se paró en sus dos patas traseras, dirigiendo y palpando el tronco de un robusto árbol con sus patas delanteras, con un poco de esfuerzo y trabajo al empujar, logró que las raíces cedieran y que el cuerpo entero cayera justo frente al origen de los disparos, sirviendo así como una especie de cortina; no había mucho tiempo, lo hecho por don Oso dio resultado, de alguna manera les llevaría tiempo a los cazadores para rodear lo que obstaculizaba su camino, don Oso se restableció en sus cuatro patas, observó por unos segundos a la nuera y a la suegra que se encontraban abrazadas por cuestiones de inercia o por desesperación, pero pareciera que a ninguna le incomodaba su posición en ese momento, luego el padre de los ositos volvió junto a su pareja que seguía observando a la pareja Marissam, no había mucho que decir, de hecho no podían decir nada, pero de alguna manera Sam y la Sra, Benson comprendieron que los osos querrían que siguieran acompañándolos.

_Rayos, los perdimos… - Se lamentó Jhon, sujetando el cañón de su arma con su mano izquierda.

_No te preocupes, las encontraremos – Trató de alentarlo Trevor, dejando su cañón colgando, sin mirar a su compañero.

_Gracias por preocuparse por mí – Agradeció la rubia, apoyando su rostro en el lomo de su suegra, quien la cargaba, a la par que seguía la familia de osos que por lo visto ya los consideraba amigos.

_De nada – Respondió la Sra. Benson, sin decir nada más, no sabía más qué decir, hecho por el cual solo bajó la cabeza, tomando atención las respiraciones de quien cargaba, quizás ella esperaba más palabras de su parte, quizás no, pero la situación tampoco invitaba a soltar palabras, porque bien podría ser el rastro de esos cazadores para volver a hallarlas, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que sería muy interesante su futura conversación con la rubia delincuente como ella la denominaba.

El sábado estaba terminando, la pareja Creddie seguía en camino a su cabaña, sin perder tiempo y en total silencio, perdidos en sus reflexiones. Las nubes en el cielo se multiplicaban, y lo volvían a hacer, ya tendía a hacerse amenazante, incluso empezando a anular la luz de aquella luna llena, que bien embellecía el horizonte, era testigo de la desesperación de todos los que estaban en ese lugar, ya hace un día, y sin índice de cambio. Jhon y Trevor empezaban a cruzar por el pequeño orificio que había entre las ramas caídas y el tronco que obstaculizaba su sendero, pronto volverían a buscar su objetivo, para ellos solo era cuestión de tiempo.

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, espero sea de vuestro agrado, por favor, les suplico me dejen sus comentarios, si les gusto, si no, si lo odiaron, que me dedique a otra cosa, críticas, sugerencias, recomendaciones y lo que quieran compartir con vuestro humilde servidor será bien recibido. Espero no me abandonen y sigan esta historia, pues también tiene su dosis de suspenso, por lo menos intento que lo tenga. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sin más que decir… Muchas Gracias**


	9. Chapter 9 La conversación

**Hola que tal, aquí me reporto para la entrega de un nuevo capítulo, se la dedico a SEDDIEnto que salió de su silencio. Agradezco a JoeKS por su recomendación, desde ahora usaré el término peraphone y la verdad tengo que ser fiel a mi estilo, pero aún asì muchas gracias.  
**

**Observación: La serie I CARLY pertenece a Dan Schneider, lo que es de mi propiedad es esta historia.  
**

**POV. Patricia (Una fan Creddie).**

Lo tenemos todo listo, nuestro plan para acabar con el Seddie marcha sobre ruedas, lástima Freddie lo hizo más difícil, pues eligió a Sam y no a Carly, pero tengo la certeza que seguro es un plan para darle celos a la conductora del mejor web show de toda la internet, pues es lógico… ¿Quién se pondría de novio con una chica que le hace la vida miserable? Bueno Sam es muy bella nadie lo puede negar, pero debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, por más enamorada que diga estar no se merece estar con Freddie, él pertenece a Carly, no puede existir otra pareja que no sea Creddie.

Ahora, lo primero que debemos hacer es coordinarlo todo, junto a Steven, otros de los que encabezan conmigo este plan, bueno en realidad él fue quien lo ideó, enviamos a nuestro amigo Mauricio a que estuviera al pendiente de los movimientos en el edificio Rushwell, que nos tenga al tanto e informados sobre todos los movimientos de todos allí, pero curiosamente nos dice que no ha registrado ningún movimiento, bueno… ¿qué tanto va a informar?... es domingo a la mañana, está lloviendo a cántaros y hace un poco de frío, yo no saldría afuera con este clima. Ahora el punto en cuestión ahora es… que le dije a Mauricio que regresara, pues con ese clima y el fielmente ubicado fuera de aquel edificio, lo más probable era que traiga consigo un resfriado, lo llamé en su peraphone y le dije que volviera, que podría volver mañana, pues hoy es un día para pasar con la familia, pero me ha dicho que sus padres viajaron por motivos laborales y lo dejaron solo en casa, así que no tenía nada más qué hacer, eso y además me comentó que le gusta estar sentado bajo la lluvia, que llevó bolsitas de jugo en polvo para preparar, así que me solicitó que no me preocupara y que tenía que cortar porque se le ocurrió una coreografía para bailar bajo ese temporal… si ya sé es raro.

Más allá de aquel clima y el domingo, aún había un punto extraño, es decir, Sam, Freddie, Carly, Gibby e incluso Spencer hacían pequeñas publicaciones en el fin de semana en su página, por ejemplo bloopers de los ensayos que siempre matan de la risa, ocurrencias que no salieron en el show, recetas mal hechas de Spencer, las rarezas de Gibby, las esculturas incendiadas de Spens, ahora ya no pero antes Sam también publicaba videos caseros de la Sra. Benson cuando sobreprotegía a Freddie, lo cual debo admitir es reverendamente exagerada, pero lo avergonzaba, ya ven por qué Sam no merece Freddie?..., también suelen publicar potenciales nuevos segmentos y videos para que el público los eligiera y construir así un top ten, también debates, consultas y votaciones, cuyos resultados recorren luego las redes sociales… por ejemplo la semana pasada se realizó una votación que consistía en … ¿qué vestido le va mejor a Gibby? Había tres opciones el de Carly, el de Sam o el de Spencer… Si, no me pregunten, hasta hoy no sabemos por qué el hermano mayor de Carly tiene un vestido pero ni votándolo hasta que ganase supimos la razón, también; pero era curioso, lo último registrado en la página de I CARLY era el programa del Viernes… ¿En qué andarán metidos? No importa, pronto seguro sabremos de ellos y estaremos listos, los días Seddie están contados.

**POV PATRICIA (Una fan Creddie)**

Las redes sociales se hacían eco de una situación peculiar en el sitio del web show, ignorantes de los verdaderos acontecimientos por la que atravesaba el elenco de tan popular show, algunos protestaban con textos dimensionales y agrandados en los distintos foros, otros apaciguaban las aguas, diciendo que quizás, era efecto de la saturación de la página, que bien había sido aviso del propio staff en uno de sus últimos programas, lo cual era en parte veraz, que quizás esa sobre carga impedía realizar nuevas publicaciones, pero el verdadero motivo todos ya lo conocemos. Está de más aclarar, que tal situación en la ciudad de Seatle no cruzaba por la mente de ninguno de los que realizaban esas publicaciones, Carly y Freddie caminaban con más prisa, sintiendo sus cuerpos pesados, por influencias del temporal y el cansancio; la tormenta había alcanzado aquel bosque, bien podría compararse con el Bosque lluvioso de Costa Rica, pero esa es una parte de la historia que se conocerá más tarde, no solo la invitación al 'Paraíso Escondido' era lo que saturaba la página de I CARLY, pero el punto que quiero aclarar querido lector, es que la tormenta que castigaba con dureza con vientos del sur aquel bosque era de gran magnitud, era difícil avanzar, y si se lograba hacerlo, eran escasos metros y con poca visibilidad, era tal la condición al cual se enfrentaba la pareja Creddie, que ya no pudieron evitarlo por lo menos disimulándolo con las gotas de aquel temporal y sin decirse nada, soltaron algunas lágrimas producto de la impotencia, frustración y cansancio.

_SPLASH FACE: ¿Por qué no hay nuevas publicaciones en I CARLY?_

_Follyfollow: Disculpen alguien puede decirme dónde puedo echarle un vistazo a las publicaciones de I CARLY del fin de semana?_

_Theview: &icarly ¿Y las publicaciones de fin de semana?_

_ &Carly &Sam &Gibby &Freddie &Spencer dónde están?_

Eran algunos de los comentarios que recorrían las redes sociales y foros en internet, tarde o temprano quizás, también conociendo la influencia y poder de alcance de ese web show, los medios de comunicación tomarían cartas en el asunto; el nombre del día tomaba un papel preponderante, era domingo, un día de descanso, en el cual todos tomaban más horas de sueño, eso sumada la tormenta de aquella mañana, nadie podía resistirse a unos minutos bajos las frazadas, pero si llegaba el lunes y no se registraba ninguna publicación que satisfaga las ansias de los fans, podría ser motivo para iniciar una búsqueda incluso partiendo desde Seatle, eso mientras que los fans Creddie seguían latente de esas publicaciones y pendiente de cualquier movimiento alrededor del edificio Rushwell, para continuar con su plan.

El enmascarado llegó a una de las cabañas, con Body en sus espaldas por alguna razón completamente manso, entró en el que pertenecía a la Sra. Benson y al gordito, pues era el que quedaba más cerca para escapar de la tortura de aquella tormenta; la habitación estaba oscura, puso a Body en uno de los sillones y lo cubrió con una manta que encontró en uno de los cajones del mueble al costado de la cama, todo estaba tan tranquilo, en silencio, dio una mirada como estudiando el sitio, abrió la ventana corriendo la cortina y vio el costado de otras de las cabañas, tal vez planeando visitarla cuando el clima se lo permitiera, acto seguido se sentó en la habitación que seguía en penumbras, completamente en silencio y por alguna razón optó por volver a salir, siempre en silencio, pero la tormenta le imposibilitaba alejarse mucho, hecho el cual lo empujó a volver a ese lugar minutos más tarde, deseando descansar en cualquier parte, bien creería merecerlo, pues había caminado mucho; la ventana de aquella cabaña tenía sus persianas cerradas, pero su cortina seguía abierto, iluminando la oscura habitación entre truenos y relámpagos, dejando ver a tres cuerpos acostados en pleno recibidor de aquel establecimiento, que habían llegado en compañía del hombre de la sierra.

Jhon y Trevor también optaron por resguardarse, la tormenta era algo que no tenían entre sus cálculos, ignorantes de las características climatológicas de las ciudad de Seatle y sus inmediaciones, grande era su suerte, habían encontrado un árbol robusto cuyo tronco era hueco y contaba con su suficiente espacio para dos personas, uno podía sentarse abrazando sus rodillas y el otro parado, no podían quejarse, era eso o mojarse en aquella tormenta, estaban con las revoluciones al máximo, habían estado cerca de su presa una vez más y sus disparos no se habían hecho esperar, incluso dieron en el blanco en varias oportunidades. El bosque comprendía una especie de fulgor, pues la tormenta aunque de grandes magnitudes, permitía entre que entre las nubes que lloraban se escaparan rebeldes rayos de sol que con ayuda de sus reflejos en las gotas, sumado al arco iris pintaba de manera muy singular la visual de los árboles, sus plantas, sus senderos y demás; quizás el escampe de ese clima no estaba lejos, por lo cual a los dos cazadores no les molestaba esperar algunos minutos, ya que su objetivo no se animaría a moverse.

En una cueva, más que cueva parecía ser una enorme madriguera, pues la entrada era similar al de una cueva y su interior poco se iba introduciendo dentro de la corteza terrestre, se hallaban descansando una pareja de osos, que de tan exhaustos se quedaron dormidos, dos mujeres que descansaban de otra gran corrida durante la madrugada, una que comprendió nuevos disparos pero por fortuna no les habían dado, una rubia que estaba herida de la rodilla y la otra mayor que ella al pendiente de la primera, quien había encendido una fogata en el interior de ese lugar, lo cual los mantenía calientes ante el temporal que se oía venir de afuera, era ya el primer día de la semana y no podían creer que estaban vivas, habían caído de un acantilado cayendo en aguas torrentosas de un arroyo, huyendo de un lunático enmascarado con una sierra, luego topándose con dos cazadores queriendo liquidarlas a ellas y a una familia de osos con quienes construyeron lazos de amistad, si se lo plantearan en días anteriores nunca imaginarían encontrarse en esa situación, ellas que tan mal se llevaban en medio de una tregua supieron sobrevivir protegiendo una a la otra, es decir, la rubia se sentía impotente, pues casi no había hecho nada para aportar a la sociedad que tenía con su suegra, todo por culpa de su rodilla lastimada, lo cual no solo la tenía condicionada para movilizarse por sí misma, sino también la hacía dependiente de quien la había tratado con gran propiedad y sabiduría en el ramo de enfermería; era verdad, ambas estaban en modo reflexivo en ese momento, la rubia era consciente que pecaba de orgullosa muy de vez en cuando, pero allí se encontraba observando de frente a quien era la madre de su novio, la misma con quien se había prometido entablar una profunda conversación, pero por alguna razón las dos se miraban en silencio, la mujer mayor escudándose en su rol de enfermera dando una mirada cautelosa a su herida cada instante, pero ella también daba mucha importancia a su ego, sin lugar a dudas no sería la primera en abrir la boca, por lo cual esa era la escena, ambas una al lado de la otra, en silencio y de repente mirándose a la cara sonriéndose una a la otra, la fogata en medio de aquel lugar y hacia el otro lado la pareja de osos en profundo sueño, todo mientras que la tormenta se filtraba hasta ese lugar rompiendo el silencio con sus truenos y relámpagos, sin lugar a dudas, el clima no cesaría en buen rato. De súbito, un trueno pareciera tocó la corteza de la superficie partiéndola en dos, pareciera que la tierra tembló con el impactó de aquel impacto eléctrico acompañado de otro gran estruendo, el mismo que tocó la sensibilidad de Sam, que por inercia se aferró a lo primero que tenía cerca para intentar resguardarse de temor que le provocó aquel fenómeno, pero no se percató que a la persona a quien se aferró fue a su suegra, quien aceptó resguardarle traicionada quizás por su carisma maternal o realmente queriendo protegerla de lo que se atreva a perturbarla, cuando ese trueno dejó de influencias los nervios y emociones de ambas, se quedaron en esa misma posición durante algunos segundos y luego pareciera tomaron conciencia de sus acciones y se separaron, no violenta ni bruscamente, sino todo lo contrario, lenta y paulatinamente dirigiéndose cada una mirada como tratando de decirse mutuamente que no entendían qué les pasaba, más allá de aquella tregua sus comportamientos no eran las mismas… quizás no debían esperar hasta llegar a Seatle, así en las condiciones en las que se encontraban, ese momento no estaba cerca.

_Y… - dijo la enfermera dudando un poco, no sabría decirles sin con miedo de responder ese silencio y al mismo tiempo el hielo entre ellas, o tan solo buscando las palabras correctas para expresar, pero el tema de conversación surgiría por si solo - … ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Freddie? – Consultó, no por ego sino por pena que no observó a su interrogada en el momento de emitir la pregunta, pero noto que la chica rubia suspiro antes de responder, no por mala gana sino tomando algo de calma.

_... Es una larga historia pero… No sabría decirle cuándo exactamente – Respondió Sam, adoptando la misma posición de su interrogadora, con inseguridad, no sabiendo si fue acertada o no su respuesta.

_... Pero cuándo te diste cuenta de ello – Continuó la Sra. Benson, tapando sus labios inferiores con sus superiores tragando algo de saliva.

_Bueno… Usted seguro sabe que yo casi siempre… - Respondía la muchacha, luego dudó un poco, luego al percatarse que una palabra estaba sobrando se corrigió… - … Sabe que yo siempre le he jugado bromas a Freddie, algunas pesadas es verdad, pero por alguna razón siempre volvía a hablarme o nunca se enojaba, es decir, si se enojaba pero solamente un rato… siempre parecía divertirse con mis bromas y para serle sincera… - Volvía a tomarse una pausa la rubia, para luego continuar - … Ha habido ocasiones en las que Freddie no estaba presente como para jugarle esas mismas bromas, y lo extrañaba, no lo quise admitir durante mucho tiempo pero me percate que realmente me importaba cuando… - Decía con decisión, pero la misma se esfumó cuando Sam llegaba a la parte importante de su respuesta, tardando segundos en retomar tal postura.

_ Cuándo dime… - Insistió tiernamente la madre del castaño, con calma esta vez si regalándole una mirada a su nuera, quien le devolvió el gesto.

_Pues… cuando estuvo saliendo con Carly… - Respondió con algo de rubor la rubita, disimulado con la combinación de penumbra y la iluminación que proveía la fogata, dirigiendo su cabeza a su suegra, pero bajando un poco la mirada, acto seguido, la citada mujer volvió a mandar a la vagancia a sus ojos.

_ ¿En serio? Tampoco estuve de acuerdo con esa relación, por más buena persona que sea Carly… no es una chica acorde para mi Freddie… - Opinó la Sra. Benson, siendo sincera, dándose por enterada de un punto en especial que no habían tenido en cuenta, pero no estaba segura si sus palabras hicieron que meta la pata o serviría para dar fin a esa conversación que se prometieron y recién estaba tomando forma.

_Tampoco está de acuerdo con mi relación con él… - Continuó Sam, de alguna forma volviendo a ser ella misma, pues acababa de tocar un tema candente, uno que quizás marcaría el rumbo de su relación con su suegra de allí en más, la Sra. Marizza suspiró.

_Es verdad Sam… pero déjame explicarte mis motivos… - Respondió la suegra, creyendo que su nuera tenía derecho a saber por qué tantos obstáculos con la relación con su hijo - … Por cuánto tiempo molestaste a Freddie, dentro y fuera del show, tus calificaciones, tus antecedentes penales y en cuántos líos has estado metida… para una madre como yo, que admito sobreprotege a su hijo… pesa en su balanza de juicio para calificar a una chica, no solo yo, cualquier madre hace lo mismo cuando conoce a la novia de su hijo, todas queremos lo mejor para ellos porque la palabra "novia" no significa solamente dar besos, abrazos y mimos, sino es ser compañera y estar allí siempre, obviamente y viceversa, por eso estoy seguro que Freddie es un gran novio… - Decía la Sra. Benson, disponiéndose a continuar, es más ya abrió nuevamente la boca para seguir, pero se vio interrumpida por la rubia.

_Si lo sé Sra. Benson… usted tiene la razón, se lo confirmo… Freddie es un gran novio y es verdad… no soy la chica más perfecta… o… la nuera con quien soñó para él… pero eso es justamente lo que yo pensé la primera vez que mis sentimientos salieron de mi pecho… que Freddie ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de tener mi nombre entre sus candidatas amorosas, no por los motivos que usted citó, sino por las innumerables ocasiones en las que lo molesté… es más, no sé si entero, pero a causa de ello decidí auto internarme en un manicomio, pues pensé que estaba loca, no por sentir lo que sentía, sino por tan solo el hecho de ilusionarme con la más mínima oportunidad de ser algo más para él – Comentó la rubia, aquella épica ocasión recordada.

_Oh… ¿es la misma oportunidad en la que transmitieron desde "Aguas turbulentas"? – Indagó la mujer.

_Exacto, me había decidido desaparecer hasta creer curarme y mis sentimientos por Freddie desaparecieran, pero no me percate que esa vez sería solo el comienzo – Respondió la chica con algo de pena – Es por ello que la comprendo, pero Freddie me convenció que era posible, pues grande fue mi sorpresa al decirme que en ese caso… los dos estábamos locos, pues sus sentimientos por mi eran los mismos… solamente por eso… Sra. Benson, solo por eso quise intentarlo, viví la ilusión de ser la novia de su hijo… sé muy bien y entiendo que no soy buena candidata para su criterio… pero si tan solo me diera un tiempo para conocerme mejor… - Decía Sam, dando un breve resumen y sus intereses a su suegra, quien fue esta vez la que no dejó que ella prosiguiera.

_Espera Sam… yo no puedo creer que diga esto… pero yo también quizás no he sido la mejor suegra… es decir, no te he dado esa oportunidad, pues por algo mi hijo te eligió… y además… - Dijo la madre del castaño, entre dudas y ansias, pues había llegado a un punto al cual quería llegar - …Tú también me has prejuiciado mucho en estos tiempos… yo siendo sincera y a decir verdad eso también me influenció para no estar de acuerdo con la relación… "Seddie" – Comentó la mujer, haciendo énfasis en el sobre nombre de la relación de su hijo y su compañera de aventura.

_Es verdad… - Confesó la muchacha, pues creyó que era hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, llegó el momento de no tener nada escondido entre ellas, eso si deseaba llegar a algún acuerdo con su suegra, quizás este asunto de la conversación adelantada no era mala idea - … Admito que la trataba como si fuera una loca, pues eso parecía… no se ofenda, pero la forma en cómo sobreprotege a Freddie como… que firme juramento de usar doble shampoo en sus duchas, machacar sus frutas y verduras en la sopa, qué más… esos baños anti bacteriales y anti piojos… esos son cuidados dignos de una madre pero seguro hasta Freddie le ha dicho que de repente lo asfixia… eso sin mencionar que lo tuvo rebeldemente debo agregar, once meses en su vientre… eso es raro – Opinó Sam, siendo fiel a su estilo, sin ocultar nada y siendo sincera primero consigo misma, también así con su suegra, arriesgándose eso si a un fatal enojo de parte de la citada y romper al mismo tiempo la tregua que la habían mantenido en condiciones de mutua cooperación y hasta se diría comprensión; la rubia guardó silencio, con el corazón en la mano viendo como su suegra se le quedó mirando.

_... Gracias por ser sincera conmigo Sam… pero ahora… - Finalmente habló la madre del castaño, haciendo referencia con su última expresión a la rodilla tratada de su nuera, lo cual motivó a la mencionada mirarla y comprender a lo que se refería - … que bien pueden ser locuras, pero todas son para proteger la integridad de Freddie, es verdad lo sobreprotejo mucho, y tienes razón en más de una ocasión el me lo dijo, que aprecia mis cuidados pero hay momentos en que desearía que le diera más libertad… lo comprendo… me es difícil dejarlo libre, pero él no llegó al mundo con un manual, cada día que pasa aprendo algo nuevo igual que todos, pero dime algo… tú te enamoraste de este chico sobreprotegido, yo también quisiera que me conocieras mejor Sam, además… hay algo más que debo decirte, es algo que me sorprendió de hecho… - Dijo la mujer mirando con una sonrisa a su nuera.

_ ¿Y de qué se trata? – Quiso saber Sam, mostrando curiosidad.

_En este tiempo que hemos estado juntas Sam… me he dado cuenta que no eres una mala persona, tienes tus defectos es verdad, pero eres bastante tierna… sé que no te gusta que te digan así… pero debo decírtelo… - Respondió la Sra. Benson sorprendiendo con sus palabras a la rubia, quien al oírla abrió bien los ojos.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Indagó la rubia.

_Freddie me lo dijo, aunque no me lo creas él se la pasa contándome y hablando de ti todo el tiempo y cada segundo que pasa conmigo… - Respondió la suegra, con una sonrisa, que ahora ya comprendía los motivos que empujaron a su hijo a confiarle su corazón.

_ ¿Es cierto eso? – Dijo Sam, no pudiendo evitar sonreír por lo mencionado por su suegra con otro tono de rubor.

_Es verdad, así que no te miento cuando te digo que lo sé, eres una chica bastante agradable, educada y frágil, no eres una chica que pudiera hacerle daño a alguien, realmente eres una muchacha fuerte quizás por tu pasado pero eso es más bien un escudo, eres una chica bastante sensible Sam, no quieres que nadie te haga daño…, es por eso que considero a Freddie afortunado por ser la persona a quien tu escogiste para portar la llave de tu corazón - Dijo la Sra. Benson apoyando su mano en el muslo derecho de su nuera que no había despegado la mirada de su persona; la rubia no se distinguía por ser muy romántica pero no pudo evitar sentirse muy identificada con la descripción con el cual la dibujaba su suegra, en varios puntos acertó, su hijo era un reverendo afortunado, pues lo debía admitir, el enamorarse del castaño no estaba en sus planes, pero su corazón una vez más traicionó a la razón y no podía escapar a eso, hecho por el cual no supo ocultar algunas lágrimas, para así recibir un abrazo de su suegra, esta vez no para tratar alguna herida, no para evitar que se asustase, esta vez era para consolarla y hacerle saber que había sumado a otra persona que la comprendía.

De esa manera, nuevamente reinó el silencio en el interior de esa cueva, el sueño de los osos seguía, la fogata estaba llegando a su máximo fulgor, mientras que en esa escena se perdía en el abrazo de la pareja Marissam sin decir nada, la madre del castaño rodeaba con sus brazos a la nuera, esta aceptando el gesto, tomando de donde podía a su suegra. La pareja Creddie por fin llegó a su cabaña, quiero aclarar, el cual se hallaba al lado opuesto de donde aún se hallaba el enmascarado de la sierra, la morena y el castaño entraron en el lugar a oscuras, completamente en silencio, empapados y exhaustos, arrasaron al estilo demonio de cabello rubio con lo que había en el pequeño refrigerador y la cocina, olvidándose por un momento de todo, de la búsqueda de su anfitriona, de la suegra y la nuera, pedir ayuda a Gibby y Spencer que seguro estaban muy preocupados por ellos en una de las cabañas, sin la posibilidad de salir de allí a buscarlos por causa de aquel temporal y si hallaban manera, extender el pedido de ayuda a Seatle, lo cual no lo sabían, pero la mitad de la ciudad se preguntaba dónde se habían metido y si llegaba lunes seguro habría más movilización, más allá de los foros y redes sociales; Carly y Freddie escuchaban a la par que comían las frutas, los grasitos, los jamones y tomaban los jugos, las sodas y los yogures las influencias de la tormenta que aún no aflojaba, la energía eléctrica no volvía, por lo cual no podrían encender las computadoras y conectarse, la peraphone de Carly se había quedado sin batería y tampoco podrían disponer de ella para comunicarse, el castaño pensaba en volver a salir para buscar el suyo en su cabaña, que compartía con Spencer, que se hallaba al otro lado de donde estaban, pero se acentuó el estrés de ambos y un dolor de cabeza terrible los azotó con dureza, empujándolos a querer descansar primero; Freddie se quedó dormido en un sillón, bien que lo tenía merecido, Carly sin embargo se desmayó, hacía un buen tiempo que arrastraba un molestar, más bien anoche, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, algo malo había ocurrido y eso más su condición fue demasiado para su cuerpo que cayó rendido en el suelo, ese fin de semana al parecer estaba lejos de terminar.

Por otro lado era ya mediodía, un muchacho que se hallaba frente al edificio Rushwell estaba reuniendo una multitud de gente en pleno domingo, la tormenta seguía en ese lugar, mientras que él se desempeñaba a bailar coreografías originales en pleno temporal, de esa manera tanto le agradaba a la gente que los mismos le dejaban billetes en recompensa, era toda una atracción y no faltaba la gente que inmortalizara el momento en filmaciones; en media hora su video bautizado por los internautas como el "Bailarín bajo la tormenta" con más de medio millón de reproducciones, muchos incluso ya lo denominaban acto para candidato a una aparición en el web show cuyo set quedaba en el edificio que resguardaba, ya como diez copias del video de Mauricio, había llegado a la plataforma de comentarios saturada de aquel sitio.

_Oh rayos Mauricio - Se quejó Patricia al ver uno de los distintos foros en las que video del "Bailarín" estaba disponible en las listas de reproducción.

_¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó un muchacho rubio desde la otra ventana de su monitor, con su sesión de video chat Splash face abierto.

_Pon en la búsqueda vídeos… - Recomendó la castaña no sabiendo aún como se llama.

_ ¿Por qué tan solo no me envías el enlace?… es fácil solo tienes que ir a… - Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, guiando a su amiga a poder hacerle más fácil ver lo que le recomendaba.

_¡Ya sé cállate Steven!… - Se quejó la chica, notando sarcasmo en la sonrisa de su amigo y apretando enter.

_Oh genial, es muy original de su parte - Admiró Steven con total expresión.

_ ¿Cómo es que a los hombres les gusta esto? - Se burló la chica, haciendo referencia a los gustos de su particular amigo, que casi siempre apoyaba a Mauricio en todas sus ocurrencias.

_Oh… no te hagas Patricia… o dime… ¿Quién fue la persona que se filmó en su habitación cuando actuaba como mima en traje de baño, además bailando la macarena? - Preguntó con ironía el muchacho abriendo bien los ojos.

_¡¿Qué?!… es decir… ¿qué? - Trató de simular su inquietud la castaña - … Dónde viste eso? - Indagó la chica queriendo que no sea evidente su obviedad, pero al parecer había fracasado.

_Oh por favor… vamos Patricia… te ves en ese trajo de baño y actuando como mima… lo vi en el video que está en tu computadora la última vez que fui a tu casa - Comunicó Steven, tratando de hacer entender a su amiga su comprensión - Te veías sexy - Agregó el muchacho.

_¡Oh! ¡Ya cállate Steven! - Gritó la chica completamente avergonzada, alagada por las últimas palabras de su amigo eso si, pero no se lo diría, le daba mucha pena que le haya visto de esa manera.

Eran las tres de la tarde, la tormenta había aflojado, poco pero por fin permitía más visibilidad del horizonte, en el "Paraíso Escondido" el sueño era largo, el enmascarado y Body seguían dormidos, los cuatro cuerpos seguían en el piso y la electricidad no volvía; la pareja Creddie seguía también en los brazos de Morfeo, la morena más bien desmayada, quizás la escena seguiría hasta quien sabe a que alturas. Sin embargo, no todo era desolador, en una cueva se podían escuchar risas y palabras tiernas, de parte de dos mujeres que desde la mañana no pararon de conversar.

_Oh por Dios… ¿es cierto eso? - Preguntó exaltada y con una gran sonrisa la Sra. Benson, siempre sentada al costado de su nuera.

_Si… es verdad… luego Carly de repente rompió una especie de metal de la cámara de simulacro, rompió el cristal y pegó un salto para salir de aquel lugar - Terminaba de comentar la rubia.

_Oh… - Reía la suegra ante la narración de su nuera - … Con razón nunca transmitieron desde el espacio - Opinó la madre del castaño, quien seguía fielmente las transmisiones del web show.

_Si… es verdad, pero quizás fue mejor… es decir, … yo tampoco me imaginaba ir al espacio - Decía Sam con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Por qué? - Mostró curiosidad la Sra. Marizza.

_Pues… la verdad no quisiera tener que ir al espacio y solo tener comida congelada o cuyo sabor no es la real… ya ni me acuerdo que fue lo que nos dieron para comer en esa cámara de simulacro - Respondió la rubia haciendo referencia a sus altas exigencias de buena comida.

_Oh es verdad, a ti te gusta mucho el jamón y el pollo frito… ¿verdad? - Consultó la madre del castaño.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe? - Consultó la rubia antes de responder, recibiendo en vez de respuesta una mirada de parte de su enfermera como diciendo "ya te lo dije" - oh, Freddie se lo dijo - Se respondió a si misma la muchacha comprendiendo la mirada transmitida de parte de su suegra, como si fuera obvio - … Pues si es verdad, el jamón y el tocino son lo mejor, los gracitos también…. pero el pollo frito es mi delirio… - Agregó Sam, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo apretando los labios.

_Oh… dime otra cosa… - Dijo la suegra, dando a entender a su nuera que cambiaría de tema.

_ ¿Si? - Se predispuso la muchacha.

_ Con sinceridad… ¿Qué pasó en aquella ocasión que dijiste que Freddie nunca beso a nadie? - Indagó la señora adoptando un breve gesto de seriedad dirigida a la muchacha que estaba a su lado, quien se tensionó un poco por la pregunta.

_Pues… en pocas palabras… - Trataba de responder dubitativa la rubia, al mismo tiempo queriendo brindar un pequeño resumen a su suegra - … Esa noche nos dimos nuestro primer beso… - Terminó de decir, sin saber si era acertado decirlo de esa manera.

_Oh qué interesante… - Decía la Sra. Benson, mostrando interés - …Dame detalles - Agregó secamente, con todo el derecho queriendo saber sobre el primer beso de su hijo, Sam accedió a darle lo que su suegra demandaba, esa es la parte de la historia que todos ya conocemos.

En las tres cabañas, la tormenta era implacable, ninguno de los que habitaba ese lugar en ese momento se percató que alguien salía de una de ellas, caminando lentamente hacia atrás de aquel lugar, con pasos firmes al mismo tiempo, sabiendo bien hacia donde iba; solo que instantes más tarde, una segunda persona salía de una de las cabañas, era el enmascarado de la sierra, empezando a caminar sin la máscara y su sierra en su mano izquierda hacia el mismo lugar en donde había dirigido la primera persona. Al mismo tiempo, Carly despertaba de su sueño, ya sin dolor de cabeza, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y una vez reincorporada, probó una de las perillas para ver si el lugar ya contaba con electricidad, lo cual era en vano, luego se percató de algo, empezó a agitar la cabeza buscando algo, arriba, abajo, en la cocina, en los sillones ya no había nada.

_¿Freddie? ¿ Freddie? ¿Dónde estás? - Llamó la morena al castaño al no verlo dentro de su visual, luego guardó silencio al no tener respuesta, solo escuchó la tormenta que seguía, el viento fuerte y con ello algo muy curioso, las ventiscas azotaban la puerta que se había dejado entre abierta - Ay no Freddie - Se dijo la muchacha, queriendo salir detrás de él tratando de hallarlo, pero en ese momento la tormenta recuperó su fuerza del principio, sin lugar a dudas el castaño optó por salir de la cabaña, quizás reanudando en soledad la búsqueda de su novia y su madre, con todo derecho, pero de manera desesperada, no tenía otro motivo por el cual salir. Llegaron las cuatro de la tarde, en un lugar aún más lejano de lo que conocimos, incluso fuera del predio del "Paraíso Escondido", había un puesto de guardabosques, con instalaciones bien amplias y reconfortantes, con un mirador que comprendía una gran visibilidad del horizonte, que a diez minutos de la hora citada, uno de los funcionarios encargados de la seguridad en el bosque, recibió por su radio un pedido de auxilio.

_Hola… ¿alguien me escucha?. Cambio - Decía la voz desde el otro da la comunicación.

_Hola, escucho fuerte y claro. Cambio. - Respondió el hombre con total seriedad.

_Necesitamos ayuda, no hay energía eléctrica y hay gente herida aquí. Envíen ayuda por favor. Cambio. - Siguió la voz oyéndose entre cortada.

_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cuál es su ubicación?. Cambio - Proseguía el guardabosques atento a los detalles de la respuesta que podía recibir.

_Zona este, a veinte kilómetros de la Ciudad de Seatle. Cambio - Respondió quien solicitaba auxilio.

_De acuerdo. Enseguida enviaremos ayuda, aguanten un poco, estamos alejados pero seguro que uno de mis compañeros ronda por allí. Cambio - Respondió el hombre.

_Esta bien. Los esperaremos aquí. Cambio y fuera - Se despidió la voz oyéndose algo aliviada. Inmediatamente luego de cortar la comunicación con el pedido de auxilio, el guardabosque contactó con su compañero que muy probablemente rondaba por aquellos alrededores.

_Control Machete. Contro Machete. Responde Control Machete. Cambio - Dijo el hombre esperando respuesta.

_A…. a….. aquí… i… i… Co…. Co… control Ma… ma… ma…chete. Ca… ca… cambio - Respondió el que sería encargado de proveer auxilio.

_Tenemos un pedido de auxilio en tu zona, podrías encargarte por favor? Cambio - Comunicó el guardabosque desde su base.

_Ya…. ya… ya…ya e…e… ….esto….to…toy al ta… ta… tan…to de e… e… ello, dé…. dé… jame… me… me… to… to… to… do a… a… a… mica…. mi… car…cargo. Ca… ca… cambio - Respondió nuevamente von voz tartamuda el hombre.

_De acuerdo, está en tus manos. Cambio y fuera - Dijo el hombre despidiéndose de su compañero y retomando la tranquilidad.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu eras guardabosques? - Dijo la misma persona que solicitó auxilio por la radio, percatándose que tenía a Control Machete a su lado.

_No… no… No… me pre… pre… pregun… gun… gun… taste - Respondi;o inocentemente Control Machete.

_De acuerdo, bueno ayúdame… tenemos que ayudar a los demás - Dijo la persona con una sonrisa comprensiva. En ese momento, la sierra volvía a funcionar ubicada atrás de aquella cabaña, al mismo tiempo que la tormenta cesaba completamente, hecho que Carly aprovechó para salir de la cabaña, queriendo averiguar el origen del sonido de aquella sierra, sin lugar a dudas se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

_Vamos salgamos amigo, la tormenta acabó - Dijo Trevor a su amigo.

_Si… vamos amigo que no tardará en oscurecer - Contestó Jhon.

Así el final de la tormenta comprendía un cambio rotundo de escena, Sam y la Sra. Marizza compartiendo un momento bastante grato, la entera familia de osos durmiendo, Carly a punto de averiguar el origen de aquel endemoniado sonido detrás de las cabañas, Freddie nuevamente desaparecido, al igual que otros de sus amigos, Control Machete y su acompañante tratando de ayudar; mientras que en Seatle, Mauricio construyendo una fortuna con sus coreografías, pero ahora sin tormenta, al mismo tiempo que Patricia y Steven discutían mediante el video chat de Splash Face, era un domingo bastante animado.

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, les solicito, les ruego y suplico me dejen sus comentarios, me servirán para corregir errores y mejorar, esa es la idea. Muchas Gracias.**


	10. Chapter 10 Te acepto

**Saludos, les quiero molestar de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste.**

**Observación: I CARLY y sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Schneider, todo el crédito a su imaginación. Ahora bien, cualquier personaje ajeno a citada serie si es producto de la inspiración de vuestro humilde servidor, al igual que esta historia. Disfruten de su lectura.**

**POV STEVEN (Un fan Creddie)**

Este fin de semana es uno muy particular para mi, primero porque junto con Mauricio y Patricia dimos marcha al plan para acabar con el Seddie, aunque eso suena muy agresivo para mi gusto, me gusta llamarle a este plan como una forma de ayudar a Freddie a regresar con Carly, o sea, es obvio que este muchacho quiere ponerla celosa estando supuestamente de novio con Sam, la misma que le hizo la vida miserable por mucho tiempo, suena bastante ilógico que se enamore de una persona así; eso sí la rubia quedará devastada cuando se entere que solo fue utilizada, pero eso no importa, por un lado se lo merece por hacer sufrir al pobre Freddie.

Ahora Estrella, Francisco, Sasha y Valerie no están con nosotros, nuestro grupo que siempre era tan unido, terminó por dividirse provisoriamente por influencias del Seddie y Creddie, más bien por el primero, pues todos nos consideramos Creddie, por allí no viene el problema; todo comenzó cuando comenté este plan junto con Patricia en su casa, Mauricio fue el único que estuvo de acuerdo, además de nuestra anfitriona claro está, pero Estrella, Fran y Sash no estuvieron de acuerdo, es más ni siquiera quisieron continuar con nosotros para saber más detalles del asunto, dijeron que por más que no nos guste el Seddie, debíamos resignarnos, pues se los veía muy felices a Freddie con Sam, sin mencionar a la conductora de I CARLY, por lo cual calificaron nuestro plan de imprudente e irresponsable, ellos qué saben, a Estrella ya no la soportó, somos amigos si pero siempre discutimos por todo, ahora la gota que colmó el vaso es este asunto.

Por otro lado Patricia, está enojada conmigo porque vi su video de la macarena de mima con traje de baño, fue tan simpático su danza, pero se veía muy hermosa, se lo dije, la verdad estaba muy sexy, era un cumplido, pero ahora está enfadada, quién entiende a las mujeres. Ella y Estrella son muy buenas amigas, son como uña y mugre, es seguro que le comente lo que le dije, y luego la segunda venga a encararme como siempre lo hace, piensa que todo es acto de inmadurez, lo que ella realiza es siempre lo acertado, solo espero que no interfiera que nuestros planes porque o si no voy a… voy a… está bien, es una chica no puedo golpearla, pero qué puedo hacer, pareciera está para quebrantarme la vida solamente… Ay, ya vuelvo a hablar de Estrella, que rayos, bueno, bueno Steven concéntrate, debes enfocarte en tu plan para acabar… es decir para ayudar a Freddie, pobre muchacho, seguro está impaciente por cortar con Sam y volver con Carly, pero todo saldrá bien, todo depende de lo que informe Mauricio en cuanto lo que vea en el edificio Rushwell, el plan iniciará con los primeros movimientos que allí se registren.

Ahora Mauricio, ese muchacho tiene un problema serio, es decir, seguro ha hecho una fortuna con sus coreografías bajo esa tormenta, bueno lo comprendo, no hay nada mejor que hacer ya que según él, no hay nada sospechoso o valioso que informar desde ese lugar, ahora bien sus danzas tuvieron tanto éxito, que su video prácticamente invadió internet, varios foros y redes sociales están comentando sobre él en este momento, convirtiéndose en el furor del fin de semana, hace un momento visite nuevamente la página que comprendía su enlace y ya tenía más de quinientos mil reproducciones y… esperen ahora lo volví a chequear y ya son seiscientos cincuenta mil, guau, eso es genial, soy el amigo de una celebridad.

Ah Valerie, yo no sé cuál es su problema, ella no se considera ni Creddie ni Seddie, ya que ella da por seguro que dentro de unos años ella será la nueva Sra. Benson; la verdad es algo peculiar, ya que una vez ya había salido con Freddie pero lo utilizó para crear su propio web show, que fue un fracaso es verdad, pero eso ya lo dejó atrás, ahora jura sentirse arrepentida por todo el daño que le provocó al nerd, ella pretende volver a conquistarlo, si es que alguna vez lo conquistó, pero bueno soñar es gratis, tendrá que competir férreamente con Carly; algo que me dejó pensativo, aún no preocupado es que, la última vez que chateé con ella en Splash face me comentó que no participaría activamente del plan, pero no por estar en el grupo de la disidencia como se suele decir en la televisión en cuestiones políticas, sino porque está ideando su propio plan, esperemos no se le pase la mano, porque lo dijo de una manera asustaba.

Ahora el punto más llamativo de este fin de semana, el grupo de I CARLY nos tiene mal acostumbrados a revisar la página todos los fines de semana, para hallar en su sitio un montón de publicaciones divertidas de diferentes índoles, pero en esta oportunidad, no hay nada nuevo, lo cual le llamó la atención a todo el mundo, o sea, para que se den una idea, si no hay videos, imágenes o canciones recomendadas, suele postearse muchas ocurrencias divertidas vías comentarios sociales, como por ejemplo la propia Sam había mencionado la semana pasada "Los calzones de Spencer se volvieron a incendiar, pareciera se baña con gasolina y se enjabona con cerillos encendidos", lo cual fue muy simpático, Freddie por su lado también comentó "Ahora quiero comer un poco de grasitos pero Sammy no me deja", lo cual creó mucha ternura en algunos por cómo se refirió a la rubia, Carly sin embargo no se quedaba atrás "Oh rayos Sam, te comiste hasta el último pedazo de jamón", y entre otras publicaciones que son de repente tonterías, pero a partir de ellas nacen tantos comentarios y otras ocurrencias, quiero agregar que Gibby, Spencer y para sorpresa de mucho la Sra. Benson también publicaron alguna vez en la página; es toda una tradición el ver esas publicaciones para tener temas de conversación en la escuela, en el colegio, en las universidades y en algunas ocasiones incluso la televisión y la radio se hacen eco de ello, pero en esta oportunidad lo único que se puede ver en la página es el último programa del viernes, algunos resignados se dignan en volver el programa, otros dejan comentarios, tanto que ahora ya no se puede ni hacer eso pues la página ya se saturó. Lo cual nos lleva a preguntarnos… ¿Dónde demonios están todos?

Quizás sea exagerado pero… qué tal si algún lunático los tiene de rehenes y no pueden salir del apartamento, o un sádico los tiene amenazados, puede ser también que un asaltante los tenga con un arma en la cabeza y pronto tengamos información de pedidos de rescate por sus cabezas. Pues he oído varias veces que muchas personas hacen eso y pretenden conseguir dinero y vía de escape para mandarse mudar por medio de gente famosa; ahora hay que estar alertas, quizás Mauricio también me ayude en ese punto, no hay movimiento en el edificio, no hay ninguna publicación, ningún comentario, puede que algo de lo que me estoy planteando esté ocurriendo en este mismo instante y nadie se percata de ello; o puede ser también que… tan solo quizás, no esté pasando nada por… que… están disfrutando de su domingo y quieren descansar, ahora bien, es muy probable… ¿verdad?

Bueno revisaré una vez más la página, para ver si no hay ninguna novedad, minimizo esta carpeta, esta otra también, este video, abrió la pestaña que necesito y aquí está… Oh por fin, la primera publicación del fin de semana, mejor tarde que nunca, dice subido a las diecisiete horas y cinco minutos, es un video, bueno solo es un comentario con un enlace, veamos… Demonios, solo es el video de Mauricio, además es la primera coreografía, ya me cansé de verla. Bueno ya era raro, pues era un comentario de uno de los fans nada más, que se atrevió a publicarlo en el sitio del web show, tarde o temprano Carly y los demás lo podrán ver y lo tendrán en cuenta seguramente… oh si, ahora si ya soy amigo de una celebridad.

**FIN POV STEVEN (UN FAN CREDDIE)**

Eran casi las seis de la tarde, los acontecimientos estaban dejando atrás los cabos sueltos, Control Machete estaba atendiendo a Mandy, Spencer y Gibby, dejando a un costado su máscara y su sierra, los tres mencionados estaban padeciendo de mucha fiebre, uno provocado por la hemorragia de la perforaciones de bala que recibieron de mano de dos cazadores que los vieron cargando a Body, quien ya había despertado y encariñado con todos los presentes en aquella cabaña, la persecución y corrida los había exigido al máximo, para colmo Jhon y Trevor no tuvieron piedad y pareciera querían acabar con todos para alzarse con el osito en peligro de extinción y a partir de allí seguramente con la familia del mismo. Por fortuna, Control Machete que cumplía una múltiple función, la de guardabosque, tío de Mandy y ser el enmascarado de la sierra mostró valentía para encarar a los dos cazadores que ignorantes del partido que tomó el tartamudo, corrieron asustados por la influencia de la sierra encendida, pero el daño estaba hecho, su sobrina, el artista y el rubio fueron alcanzados por la balacera, no eran heridas graves que pusiera en peligro la vida de los citados, sino que solo les provocó inconciencia y una alta fiebre que ya estaba cesando; por otro lado, Carly se topó con la situación que también le provocaba estrés, ya no le era suficiente el hecho que no sabía en dónde se había ido su amigo el castaño, aunque su porqué fuera bastante válido, eran casi tres días que Sam y la Sra. Benson estaban desparecidas, su desesperación era comprensible, aunque se apeligraba con adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque a esas horas, con esos cazadores que le recordaba a la morena lo otro que le tenía alterada, ya que esos mismos hombres fueron los que dejaron en las condiciones en las que se encontraban su hermano, su amigo, su anfitriona y el hermoso osito que los acompañaba. Ahora, un punto que también hay que tener en cuenta a esas alturas, es que Control Machete había aportado más allá de su gran conocimiento en primeros auxilios para tratar las heridas y calentura de los que allí yacían, un dato bastante relevante a la morena.

El bosque presentaba un ambiente bastante pesado, aún una llovizna se hacía participe del mismo, uno que sumado la humedad y los últimos rayos del sol que tímidamente salió de su escondite por detrás de las nubes solo para volver a esconderse parecía poner una pesada mochila en la espalda de cada alma que por allí pasara, llevando al sudor de a litro a cada uno, lo cual no ayudaba si es que alguien tuviera fiebre, vale recalcar; según Control Machete, el tiempo presentaría un clima fresco nuevamente a las horas de la noche, lo cual haría más dificultosa la búsqueda de Freddie que en algún lugar del frondoso bosque se limpiaba la frente con su brazo derecho, quitando múltiples gotas de sudor de la parte mencionada, mientras que apoyaba la mano del otro lado en un tronco que era bastante robusto, quitando grandes suspiros de cansancio pero dando competencia de resistencia con el calor que allí abundaba, pero guardaba silencio, bueno no había nadie con quien conversar, pero quería tener el cien por ciento de su sentido auditivo disponible para captar alguna llamada de auxilio o tan solo siquiera una pista que le ayudara a encontrar a su madre y su novia; no quería pensar en nada, pues en esos casos era inevitable imaginarse situaciones desagradables. Unos metros más adelante, había dado por terminado su descanso, pero se vio obligado a quedarse parado en un sitio, para agudizar sus oídos a un sutil sonido que por alguna razón le llamaba la atención, era eso acaso… la corriente de un arroyo, una corriente bastante salvaje por cierto.

_Dime más… qué fue lo que viste… - Solicitaba Carly a Control Machete, que recién terminaba de revisar nuevamente la temperatura de sus pacientes, el mismo que había comentado que había visto a dos mujeres el viernes por la noche, se sentía culpable porque involuntariamente había causado muchos problemas.

_Pu…pu… pues yo… yo… yo… vi… vi… ha… ha… ce tr…tre…tres dí… dí… dí… días a… a… tu… tu… a… mi… ami… ami… amigas… - Respondió el pobre hombre que demostraba ser un profesional en su trabajo y los servicios que debía dar, pero su único problema… estaba a la vista. Esta dificultad, no por ingrata o por discriminadora, pero estaba fuera de la línea de paciencia de la morena, que con la mirada se dirigió a la sobrina de este, quien era la única que se mantenía despierta a pesar de su fiebre, como pidiéndole ayuda con los brazos abiertos a sus costados, pero esta… ¿cómo podría ayudarle? El hombre enmascarado de la sierra, comprendió la incomodidad de la muchacha morena, no se ofendió, ya se tenía acostumbrado a tener que utilizar otros medios para comunicarse, por tanto acto seguido, metiendo la mano derecha dentro del lado izquierdo de su camisa que se encontraba empapada en la mezcla de sudor y tormenta, sacó una peraphone, uno que era completamente táctil, que poniéndolo en modo de mensaje de texto, apareció en plena pantalla las teclas con el abecedario en orden para escribir, tecleando y tecleando, ante la atenta mirada de la morena y su sobrina, esta última con una sonrisa y completamente desganada; segundos más tarde, Control Machete entregó el teléfono móvil a la morena, para que observara con detenimiento lo que el mismo quería decirle.

_Disculpame… , mencionaste que tu amigo salió a buscar a su novia y a su madre, que están perdidas desde el viernes a la noche ¿no? Pues como te dije, ya me topé con dos mujeres esa noche, una era rubia de unos dieciocho años y otra mayor de más o menos treintaicuatro… ¿eran ellas? – Decía el mensaje en modo de solo lectura en el móvil del enmascarado que se encontraba desenmascarado en ese momento.

_Si… si… son ellas… la más joven era una rubia y la mayor era de cabello castaño? – Indagó la morena, entregando nuevamente el aparato a su dueño para que pudiera responderle, luego de teclear y teclear, la peraphone pronto se vería de mano en mano, siendo partícipe de una conversación que poco a poco construía los hechos.

_Si era una rubia y una mujer castaña, en el primer golpe de vista, pensé que eran dos cazadores, que acostumbran meterse en el bosque a cazar especialmente a las especies en peligro de extinción. Era todo parte de una gran coincidencia, pues justo esa noche había recibido una notificación del registro de la existencia de un oso de pelaje extraño en esta área, uno que debía ser protegido por su peligro de extinción y mi misión era hallarlo para derivarlo a un Centro de Protección Ecológico; cuando vi a esas dos mujeres en aquel lugar, me acerqué como para interrogarlas y ofrecerles ayuda por si la necesitasen, pero corrieron asustadas por mi sierra que la tenía encendida, traté de alcanzarlas y explicarles, pero cuando estaba a punto de por lo menos ganar unos metros, las vi tropezarse arrastrándose de manera inevitable hasta caer por un acantilado a las fuertes corrientes de un arroyo… - Explicó el hombre, que dejó atónita a su receptora y sorprendida a su sobrina que seguía en silencio, pareciera que la fiebre la silenciaba.

_ ¿Y por qué tienes una sierra eléctrica contigo? ¿Y esa máscara? ¿Por qué no les dijiste nada para que pararan de correr? – Practicó un escrutinio Carly al hombre, que mantenía una cara seria ante su explicación.

_No pudieron escuchar nada por mi sierra encendida, hubiera tratado de apagarla para explicarles todo, pero apenas me vieron empezaron a correr y no me dio tiempo, además teniendo en cuenta mi dificultad no sería fácil, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue perseguirlas aún con la sierra encendida y darles a entender de alguna manera que no quería hacerles daño, pero el arroyo me traicionó y el acantilado las engañó, eso sin mencionar su tropezón; esta sierra, me sirve para abrirme paso por el bosque, aunque no lo creas es uno muy frondoso y espeso, por lo que es una herramienta muy efectiva, esta máscara es solo por protección, pues a la hora de cortar alguna rama o algo que me estorbe en mi camino, bien podría irse algo por mi rostro, es solo por eso, pero más allá de eso, creo que les ocasioné muchas molestias lo siento – Leyó la morena en el peraphone, entendiendo la situación del tío de su anfitriona, mostrando su sensibilidad con ojos llorosos y obviamente intentando no llorar, eso sin mencionar que bajó la cabeza, pero su mensaje continuaba - … Luego me encontré con mi sobrina, mientras buscaba a los osos, arrestar a los cazadores y tus amigas, sintiéndome culpable de alguna forma - Decía mientras que Carly observaba a la fan número uno del web show.

_Tenemos que ir a ese arroyo, puede que encontremos algún rastro de ellas o algo… - Ideó de pronto la muchacha.

_Si… la corriente de ese arroyo lleva hacia el sur, lo más probable es que hayan terminado hacia una de las cuevas rocosas, es justamente rondando por esos lugares que encontré a Mandy y un poco más hacia el este a tu hermano y a tu novio… - Volvía a expresarse el enmascarado de la sierra, con referencia a Spencer y Gibby que aún seguían dormidos, produciendo rubor en las mejillas de la morena.

_Qu… qu… qu… que… dice… el…. el… el… el no… no… no… - Balbuceaba la muchacha, sin saber que responder, para vaya la ironía, viendo los síntomas que causó su mensaje a la chica, el tío de la fan número uno de I CARLY, no vio más remedio que ofrecerle el mismo medio de comunicación a la muchacha, la misma que al ver el ofrecimiento de este, lo observó con enojo, pero luego al tomar conciencia de su condición, optó por aceptar el peraphone para comunicarse.

_El mayor es mi hermano, pero el rubio no es mi novio, solo es un amigo mío - Aclaró la chica mediante el teléfono móvil, luego el teléfono volvió a pasar en manos del guardabosque.

_Lo siento, no lo sabía, te preocupaste por los dos incluso derramando lágrimas, pero bueno, ahora debemos salir a buscar a tus amigas y tu amigo - Volvió a decir el tartamudo regalándole una sonrisa.

_De acuerdo… - Dijo la morena mediante el mensaje de texto, que una vez vista por el tartamudo, volvíó a quitárselo, borrar lo último escrito, teclear de nuevo y pasarle un nuevo mensaje, pero esta vez, el texto era dirigido principalmente a la sobrina - …Vamos a buscar a Freddie, Sam y a la Sra. Benson, tú quédate por favor y cuida de Gibby y Spencer - Decía el texto del peraphone, acto seguido Carly y Control Machete salieron por la puerta de la cabaña, con una Mandy que los observaba extrañada; pero antes el guardabosque pidió refuerzos a la Sede Central de Guardabosques, que ya contaban con las coordenadas de la posición de las cabañas y el arroyo, para que dirigieran grupos de rescate para que la búsqueda fuera más incesante, estos se encargarían de contactar con la policía, la Cruz Roja, incluso los Bomberos si fuera necesario vía radio para combatir a los dos cazadores que aún seguían sueltos y ya eran culpables de disparos que dejaron tres heridos. Carly se sentía bastante mejor, con bastante moral para seguir con la búsqueda, Control Machete era todo un profesional y hombre de confianza, conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano y con seguridad sería una ayuda bastante efectiva. Llegó la noche en el "Paraíso Escondido" Jhon y Trevor volvieron a escuchar los sonidos que soltaba la corriente del arroyo, habían perdido el rastro de su presa, por lo que debían volver al último rastro que siguieron, justo antes de toparse con esas dos mujeres y la familia de osos; pero se toparon con otra gran sorpresa. Por otro lado esos dos cazadores, creían haberlo visto todo, ambos avanzaban alertas pues no querían tener más sorpresas, ya habían sido partícipes de otra gresca, incluso Trevor ya estaba herido de una de sus muñecas y Jhon había recibido un tremendo golpe en el muslo derecho, producto otra caída de un árbol, habían perdido a su presa nuevamente, no tuvieron oportunidad, pero ahora sabían que una familia entera de osos estaba rondando por aquel bosque y que estaban acompañados, pero como se habían jurado desde el principio, acabarían con cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

_Trevor agáchate… mira a las doce en punto unos metros más adelante - Dijo Jhon, llamando la atención de su amigo, que observando justo al lugar señalado vieron como un muchacho caminaba por la oscuridad, la planicie del bosque declinaba, justo hacia donde se oía la corriente de ese arroyo, sin lugar a dudas, ese muchacho también buscaba algo hacia aquel sitio.

_ ¿Qué crees que este buscando ese muchacho? - Susurró Trevor para no llamar la atención de cierto castaño que estaba siendo observado.

_No lo sé amigo mío… pero es mejor que lo sigamos… a lo mejor nos lleva junto a esa familia de osos… - Respondió Jhon, que mediante un gesto invitó a su compañero a seguir a Freddie, por supuesto ellos no conocían su nombre.

Justamente el castaño, llegó a la orilla del arroyo, se quedó parado allí en silencio por unos momentos, como estudiando el lugar con semblante serio, agudizando sus oídos, pues algo le decía que estaba cerca de algo; unos segundos más tarde en gran acto de reacción empezó a correr hacia un murmullo que oyó a lo lejos, como decía, intentaba no pensar en nada, pero a la par que avanzaba, metros tras metros, segundos por segundo, por influencia de aquel sonido se hizo grandes esperanzas de encontrar lo que andaba buscando, no sabía de dónde había quitado energías para correr, cuando hace unos metros aún en el bosque, le habían invadido ganas de descansar, ese síntoma que tenía en su pecho, ese latir tan fuerte de su corazón, esas lágrimas rebeldes que se escurrían de sus ojos pero de felicidad, no eran casualidad, no era una mera coincidencia, no eran falsas esperanzas, ni le asaltaba el particular miedo de tener en la balanza el decepcionarse por no encontrar nada, no existía eso en su mente ahora, algo le decía que estaba cerca, esos efectos en su ser no eran propios de falsas esperanzas, tenía total certeza que estaba cerca… cerca de las dos mujeres de su vida; sin notar claro está que Jhon y Trevor estaban a una distancia prudencial es cierto, pero tras los pasos del castaño.

_Viéndolo de ese lado es muy divertido - Decía la suegra riendo con su nuera de manera muy amena.

_¿Verdad que si? Si se anima podemos hacerlo juntas cuando volvamos - Dijo la muchacha de ojos mar a quien estaba empezando a apreciar; había estado conversando un largo rato, se quedaron dormidas juntas en el proceso incluso, pero una vez despiertas no supieron hacer nada más que seguir con el diálogo, habían dejado claro tantos puntos que creían irreconciliables, incluso descubrieron que les gustaba las motocicletas y las películas de terror… ¿pueden creerlo?… y había otros puntos que Sam prometía compartir con la Sra. Benson, por ejemplo el ver juntas "Hágalo usted mismo", tratar de ser aprendiz de la suegra en cuanto a primeros auxilios y otras actividades; otro lado, la Sra. Marizza se comprometía a aprender el manejo del letal calcetín con mantequilla, las técnicas de ser una gran asesina… con pintura claro está… y más. Era increíble, la pareja Marissam habían logrado algo muy importante, y no veían la hora de volver a Seatle, pero aún no habían oficializado nada, todo esto lo hacían sin darse por enteradas, pero lo que más la llenaban de alegría era que la rodilla de Sam volvía a responder perfectamente, pudiendo valerse por sí misma y lo celebraban con manzanas que la misma rubia fue a recolectar mientras que su suegra añadía más leña a la fogata que las mantenía calientes, pero sin siquiera decir nada las dos guardaron silencio, mirándose ambas con una sonrisa, al principio ninguna se animaría a romper el idioma que no comprendía términos, pero ahora las dos tenían mucho que decir.

_Mira… Sam… tengo que decirte… - Dijo la Sra. Benson, luego de haberse parado y darle la espalda a su nuera, para luego volver a girarse y dirigirle una mirada con sus labios superiores sobre los inferiores - … Más allá de este juego del Tuka´e Kañy que obviamente perdimos… - Dijo, para soltar otra carcajada entre las dos, lo habían olvidado que ese juego las dejó en donde estaban, luego de mucho tiempo volvieron a acordarse de los demás que después de dos días, ya casi tres estaban desaparecidas, pero ninguna lo había dicho, pero pensaban en lo mismo al decir que no se arrepentían de la conversación que habían mantenido.

_… Jajajaja, si… lo perdimos, hay que pedir revancha… - Recalcó la co conductora de I CARLY, para proseguir con la risa, ya parándose ella también - … y… Qué quiere decirme Sra. Benson - Mostró curiosidad Sam, ladeando sus brazos mostrándole las palmas a su suegra, para luego ponerlas en su cintura.

_Te agradezco… por darme la oportunidad de conocerte y… por darme la oportunidad de que me conozcas… - Dijo la suegra acercándose lento a la señorita que tenía en frente, que aún le sonreía - … Lo que tengo que decirte es… - Decía.

_ ¿Qué? Esto no puede ser posible… - Decía Patricia que estaba viendo las noticias, es decir, era una interrupción de Ultimo Momento, en pleno domingo.

_Los informes declaran que el famoso staff de I CARLY, un popular web show que se transmite semanalmente en la ciudad de Seatle, se encuentra perdido en un bosque a veinte kilómetros de la ciudad citada. Algunos comentarios de fuentes cercanos al operativo dicen que Carly y Spencer Shay, Freddie y Marizza Benson, Gibby Gibson y Samantha Puckett habían ido a pasar un fin de semana de relajamiento en una estancia que según dicen no tendría dueño aparente, pero por razones que aún no podemos confirmar terminaron con paradero desconocido. Esta información estaba tomando eco en los propios fans del popular show ya que se estaban registrando anomalías en la página de aquel programa, lo cual se confirmó con un llamado de auxilio vía radio a la Sede Central de Guardabosques, según las mismas fuentes no sería lo único detrás de este misterioso caso, ya que corre el rumor que existen tres heridos de balas y unos cuantos desaparecidos, por más de la insistencia ningún responsable del operativo quiso dar declaraciones ni dar nombres, pero estaremos al pendiente de mayores novedades con respecto a esta información. Ahora sigan con nuestra programación - Decía la periodista en el enlace del Noticiero, dejando sorprendida y con temor a la fan del programa primero y luego fan Creddie.

_Es por eso que no se veían publicaciones durante este fin de semana… - Se decía para si la muchacha, mientras marcaba en su peraphone el número de su amigo - … Viste las noticias Steven? - Dijo al apenas escuchar que alguien contestó desde el otro lado de la linea.

_No, no lo vi… qué pasó? por qué estás tan alterada?… no era que no ibas a hablarme por una semana? - Dijo el muchacho sorprendido por la emergente y súbita llamada de su amiga la mima.

_Olvídate de eso, todo I CARLY está desaparecido - Anunció la muchacha que no podía ver la expresión que adoptaba su amigo.

_¡Qué! - Efectivamente la noticia fue demasiada para él - En donde viste eso… No es cierto… es una broma verdad? - Agregó a su moción el muchacho rubio.

_Tranquilízate, ya te lo dije en las noticias, prende la televisión y estate pendiente de más novedades, ya decía que era extraño la carencia de publicaciones en el sitio - Decía la mima en traje de baño - Avísame si escuchas algo nuevo - Continuó para simplemente cortar la llamada dejando colgado a su amigo.

_No… no… no me cuelgues, espera… no… hola… hola… Patricia… Patricia… - Les decía, Steven se quedó colgado en la linea, solo ya escuchando el tono de desocupado. inmediatamente, el rubio entro al navegador de búsqueda y colocó en la barra "I CARLY Ultimo Momento Emergencia", luego de hacer el click correspondiente, se percató que fue el último en enterarse, pues en varias páginas se habían hecho eco de la noticia, pero aprovechó una de ellas para actualizarse sobre las noticias que comprendía como principales protagonistas a todo el elenco del web show, luego solo se quedó pensativo por un segundo, luego marcó desesperado otro número móvil - Hola…. hola… hola Mauricio, dónde demonios estás… te enteraste lo de I CARLY?… Oye… Tienes nuevas coreografías? - Preguntó a un muy animado Mauricio que le realizó una muy jugosa invitación.

La electricidad había vuelto a las cabañas, la humedad seguía intensa en todo el bosque, lo cual acentuaba la alta temperatura reinante en ese lugar; Spencer había despertado ya superado también su fiebre y luciendo un porta brazo del lado izquierdo. Observó el lugar y pasados algunos segundos Spencer se percató de su ubicación y lo que le había pasado, poco a poco fue recordando lo sucedido.

**FLASH BACK.**

En el espesor de aquel bosque, camino a las cabañas se habían topado con el enmascarado de la sierra, Control Machete, el tío de Mandy quien justamente lo acompañaba, el encuentro fue muy grato, se imaginaran la emoción de aquella escena, pero cuando retomaron el rumbo al destino de donde el cual fue el inicio de todo vieron como dos individuos se acercaban a ellos practicando el tiro el blanco con ellos, lo cual los obligó a correr por sus vidas, cada uno en diferentes rumbos, pero tarde o temprano cada uno fue alcanzado por una de la municiones. Acto seguido, el mayor de los Shay había perdido de vista a sus amigos, no podía moverse, no sentía la mayor parte de su cuerpo por entumecimiento, vio como el pequeño Body cayó inconsciente por haberse golpeado la cabeza junto con él, también podía ver acercarse a uno de los hombres que se disponía a acabar con su vida, solo cerró los ojos, si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad para defenderse, pero era una opción que no tenía, solo comenzó a esperar su final; sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero sus oídos captaron el sonido de una sierra muy cerca a él, al abrir nuevamente su visual vio como Control Machete encaraba a quien se disponía ser su asesino, luego Spencer solo quedó inconsciente; en un audaz movimiento, el tío de la fan lanzó su sierra encendida a Trevor obligándolo a soltar su arma, logrando así una pelea mano a mano, una vez librada Control Machete podría haber ganado pero Jhon se disponía a acabar con la pelea de un balazo, apuntando con su rifle a la humanidad del guardabosque, pero no contó con que Mandy y Gibby, ambos con un balazo perforándoles, ella en el muslo izquierdo y él en el lado opuesto de su brazo derecho que a duras penas, se montaron en la espalda del hombre que se sacudió con fuerza, regalándole unos segundos a Control Machete para sacarse de encima a Trevor y luego, contando nuevamente con su sierra encendida y con un simbolismo como su máscara, se dispondría a acabar con Jhon de una vez por todas… acercándose lentamente. En los segundos siguientes, consciente que quizás no tenían oportunidad con los cazadores, Control Machete no vio más solución que cortar un árbol atravesando con su herramienta su tronco, que cayó estrepitosamente en medio de ellos, hecho que les dio tiempo para huir, el guardabosques cargando al artista, y como sea, Gibby cargaría a Mandy y esta a Body, de esa manera hasta llegar a las cabañas, lo cual lograron mediante la tormenta.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Luego de rememorar ese gran incidente, Spencer se reincorporó en sus dos pies en total silencio, con un semblante serio, un rostro que quizás no conocemos, pero sintiendo su cuerpo pesado vio a Mandy que estaba sentada en la computadora en internet, quizás era lo único que podían hacer, la ayuda iba en camino y sus heridas los limitaba en sobremanera.

_ ¿Qué haces Mandy? – Se acercó el que realmente tenía expresión adulta a esas alturas.

_Ah… hola Spencer, que bueno que ya despertaste – Le sonrió Mandy volteando la cabeza para observarlo, para que luego lo ponga al tanto de todo lo que aconteció mientras él dormía, pero al artista captó algo que le llamó la atención.

_ ¿Estabas llorando? – Consultó el mayor de los Shay ante las mejillas rojas y ojos vidriosos de la fan número uno.

_No… no… solo me entró basurilla en el ojo – Se excusó con una frase universalmente clásica, la chica de anteojos, que exponía otra estética sin ellos.

_No me vengas con eso… dime… ¿qué te sucede? – Indagó el escultor, apoyando la mano de su brazo sano sobre el hombro sano de la pequeña, quien trataba de no mostrar su sensibilidad al verse descubierta.

_No nada… es en serio? – Respondió Mandy, por primera vez vista por otra persona sin esa inmensa sonrisa.

_Pues no te creo… - Continuó agarrando otra silla y sentándose al costado de la muchacha, de alguna manera, sabía que su presencia e incredulidad le resultaban como presión a la dueña del pato, era un método que le resultaba siempre.

_... Me siento culpable… - Soltó en seco la chica, sin despegar su mirada de su pantalla, tratando de ocultar una que otra lágrima que lograra escapar de su resistencia.

_Te refieres a lo que está pasando... ¿verdad? – Dijo el hermano mayor de la conductora de I CARLY, sin mirar tampoco por la faz de la chica, satisfecho porque una vez más su estrategia dio un buen resultado, siempre que su hermanita ocultaba algo construía una coraza alrededor de ella para aparentar fortaleza, pero ante el simple hecho de acompañarla, mostrar interés en su persona y atención a su sensibilidad, sin que se lo pidiera, terminaba por echar ella misma aquello que impedía entrar a conocer lo que la apenaba, era su hermana y la conocía bien, ahora lo había implementado en la fan y también resultó, se sentía orgulloso.

_Si… créeme que yo planeaba un fin de semana sin igual, uno en el que nos divirtiéramos y tengamos anécdotas que recordar más adelante… pero todo se arruinó, estoy seguro que Carly y los demás no querrán hablarme después de todo esto – Finalmente soltó Mandy, si la más loca fan y la número uno de I CARLY, la que siempre se mostraba extrovertida y… rara, se comportaba como toda una señorita, en modo reflexivo, bajando la cabeza por su sentimiento de culpa.

_No te preocupes, todo esto no es tu culpa… mira, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien… todo esto solo se salió de control por culpa de unos cazadores y un mal entendido con tu tío nada más, no es nada por lo que tengas que sentirte culpable – La consoló Spencer, notando una pequeña diferencia con Carly, una vez que ella confesaba su pesar terminaba abrazándolo, sin embargo Mandy se quedaba en ese lugar, observando la pantalla de la computadora sin siquiera observarlo pues trataba de ocultar su llanto, pero no lo logro, el artista estaba viendo también como se escurría una lágrima por su mejilla, que brillaba tenuemente por la luz de aquella habitación en la cabaña y la iluminación del monitor que estaba encendido.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio? – Agregaba la señorita que daba pequeñas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, en un ritmo bastante agitado, producto obviamente de sus ganas de llorar, pero parcialmente lograba demostrar fortaleza, oponiéndose al deseo de sus ojos de querer bañar sus mejillas con aquellas gotas, mientras que por primera vez desde que se encontraban en ese lugar, escuchaban algunos grillos que regalaban su canto a la noche, quizás era la señal que por lo menos en esa parte del bosque ya no pasaría nada fuera de lugar.

_Si… claro que sí, si no confiáramos en ti ni siquiera hubiéramos pensado en venir… ¿no crees? – Seguía el hermano mayor, a esta altura podría decirse que tenía muchos hermanos menores, el rubio, el castaño, la rubia, su dicha hermana de la misma sangre y ahora la fan número uno del web show y eso que su madurez fue puesta en duda por su propio abuelo hace un tiempo atrás.

_Si… eso creo… jajaja – Empezó a reír la muchacha, volviendo a dar vida a su rostro mediante su sonrisa, realmente daba otro fulgor al ambiente su carácter, pero con sus locuras no se habían dado por enterados, ahora Spencer se percataba de ello y no la prejuzgaría más, por lo menos a primera instancia.

_Si así que no te preocupes por eso, ahora solo nos queda esperar que Carly y tu tío encuentren a Freddie, Sam y a la Sra. Benson con bien, eso es lo importante, luego deberíamos encargarnos de Body, él aún es pequeño, por lo que sus padres seguro lo están buscando, no hay duda… - Opinó el artista, observando a su pequeño amigo y acariciándolo – Qué estás viendo… - Continuó el adulto, viendo que hace más o menos veinte minutos que estaban sentados frente a aquella computadora y no prestaba atención a lo que la chica estaba haciendo en internet.

_Pues… ahora que puedo conectarme, estaba investigando a qué especie pertenece Body – Dijo la muchacha, actualizándose sobre la especie que estaba siendo fruto de muchas dificultades hasta ese momento - y… por otro lado… veía que novedad había en el sitio de I CARLY, por pura costumbre nada más… - Agregó olvidándose por completo de la situación, no podían existir nuevas publicaciones en esa página por la presencia de todo el elenco en ese bosque, pero… - … Para mi sorpresa hay dos nuevas publicaciones – Comentó la chica.

_ ¿En serio? – Dijo Spencer, acercando más su vista al monitor para conocer de la publicación a la cual se refería Mandy – De qué se trata – Mostró curiosidad.

_Una se trata de un video, se llama "Bailarín bajo la Tormenta"… - Dijo la chica, abriendo el enlace – Guau… baila bien este chico – Agregó la portadora de la máscara del pato, que terminó perdido en algún lugar del bosque.

_Si… es muy bueno… - Opinaba el artista, admirando la coreografía del muchacho - … Dónde es eso… - Consultó el adulto, quizás habiendo visto algo.

_Ah sí… espera déjame ver… - Solicitó paciencia Mandy mientras accedía a los detalles del video, la información los sorprendió, de tal modo que…

_¿Frente al Edificio Bushwell? – Dijeron ambos al unísono.

_Entonces la otra publicación de qué se tratará… - Indagó el adulto. Acto seguido, la fan también mostrando mucho interés accedió al siguiente enlace, viendo que se trataba de otro video, el cual comprendía otra coreografía, que fue subido hace apenas media hora, ya no era frente al edificio Bushwell sino pareciera en un garaje, donde estaban dos muchachos bailando el Asereje, con el torso desnudo y con polleras hawaianas, con Ketchup esparcido por el suelo en el que apoyaban sus pies y dos mangueras abiertas encima de sus cabezas, el tan solo verlos provocó una gran carcajada en Spencer y Mandy, olvidándose por unos minutos de todos los problemas que les acarreó ese lugar.

En algún lugar de Seatle, una chica castaña estaba completamente avergonzada, viendo también la segunda publicación en el sitio de I CARLY, en ese fin de semana, era increíble que algo así tuviera tanta aceptación por los internautas. La noche del domingo estaba conociendo las diecinueve horas, era curioso como un frente frío y una pesada humedad se fusionaban para hacer más fastidiosa aquella noche, no podías desabrigarte pero tampoco abrigarte demasiado, realmente el propio clima se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña.

_Juro… juro que a partir de hoy, no los conozco – Pensaba en voz alta Patricia, lamentándose por el reciente video y singular éxito de Steven y Mauricio – Qué demonios tienen dentro de su cabeza esos dos – Agregaba a sus sermones la muchacha, que diciendo sentirse avergonzada no dejaba de mirar por el video que era generador de diversión en tan particular fin de semana para los fans de mencionado sitio, sin lugar a dudas darían mucho de qué hablar.

Volviendo al espeso bosque, uno que a medida que pasaban los minutos conocería más visitantes, pues a cercanías de este ya se hallaban los policías, bomberos y tres ambulancias, dispuestos a entrar en acción, eso sin mencionar a los guardabosques que no dudarían en brindar ayuda a quien lo necesitara, pronto ese fin de semana en "Paraíso Escondido" conocería su final. Ambos en total silencio, de repente comunicándose vía peraphone, la morena y Control Machete recorrían el sector que en un principio comprendió la desesperación y cansancio de la primera y el castaño, en busca de la enfermera y la demonio de cabello rubio; a Carly le llamó la atención la diferencia que parecía existir, ese sendero de regreso a la cabaña parecía interminable pero ahora parecía que reconocía vagamente sitios en los cuales parecía moriría y quedaba lejos de destino, pero lo alcanzaron nuevamente en tan solo una hora, pero no comentó nada de ello, solo quedó en silencio; minutos más tarde, la peraphone de la morena recibió un mensaje, uno que le elevaría el espíritu.

_Es… ¿en serio? – Decía Sam, por enésima vez, tan solo para confirmar por la misma cantidad de veces, pero su suegra le respondía con total presencia con una gran sonrisa, pues era difícil de creer es verdad, ya habían hablado de tantos temas y parecía que a cada segundo que transcurría aparecían más temas de conversación.

_Si Sam… ya te lo dije… Te acepto… no hay mejor muchacha que tú para ser novia de mi hijo… así que… - Respondió la Sra. Benson, rompiendo todos los esquemas y dejando atrás tantos prejuicios y malos entendidos, era sin duda el hecho que coronaba una gran jornada para ellas, más allá de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, la suegra pretendía alargar su respuesta pero se vio interrumpida por su flamante oficial nuera.

_Oh Sra. Benson… muchas gracias yo… - Decía emocionada Sam, con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando a su suegra, quien correspondió el gesto pero también optó por interrumpirla.

_Dime… Marissa, Sam, si vamos a ser suegra y nuera, seremos familia, por lo que te pido me llames por mi nombre – Autorizó la Sra. Marissa con una sonrisa, sintiendo como su nuera apretaba el aferre de su abrazo a la altura de su cintura, y por inercia ella hizo lo mismo, apretando la cabeza de la rubita por su pecho, era una escena conmovedora. Pero luego la escena cambió repentinamente, pues alguien entró a la cueva, es decir, me corrijo la escena no varió, en realidad mejoró como parecía no poder ser posible, la persona que se encontró con el impacto visual de la pareja Marissam no supo hacer más que sonreír y llorar de felicidad.

_ ¡Fredward! – Gritaron al unísono las dos mujeres, que empezaron a correr al encuentro con el mencionado, quien había empezado a hacer lo mismo, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer en que lo llamaran de esa forma, el múltiple abrazo era digno de lágrimas y aplausos, las palabras sobraban, por rebeldes algunas lágrimas atestiguaban el momento; sin embargo, el momento lleno de emoción acabaría cambiando a una llena de tensión, pues detrás del castaño, otras dos personas entraron a la cueva, arruinando el momento, recibiendo como bienvenida miradas incrédulas y ceños fruncidos. Jhon y Trevor apuntaban con sus rifles al trío que recién se encontraba, todavía en desconocimiento de que su presa, parte de lo que estaban buscando, esos ositos en peligro de extinción también se hallaban en ese lugar.

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero les guste, a medida que avanzo yo mismo me siento ansioso. Ahora les ruego, les solicito me dejen sus comentarios, como leí que dijo otra autora y lectora de esta página y estoy de acuerdo con ella, es que sus reviuws son aire para los escritores, estoy completamente de acuerdo, así que por favor no me dejen sin aire. Ahora me despido muy cordialmente, esperando volver a contar con vuestra lectura en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias.**


	11. Chapter 11 Una batalla campal

**Un hilo muy delgado**

Esa es la diferencia,

Escaso como amor del bueno,

tan poca la distancia,

Como un paso luego del otro,

Tal su magnitud,

Que nadie lo nota a plenitud.

¿La vida da tantas vueltas?

Quizás no de ni un solo giro,

Pues solo es el modo en que se observa,

Del ocaso al Crepúsculo,

De la noche al nuevo día.

Suena tan natural y obvio,

Que nada ya no es pura lógica,

Del hecho de la indiferencia a ser conocido,

De conocidos a ser amigos.

La vida es capaz de dar vueltas,

tanto que los cambios son indescriptibles,

como de pasar de decir te odio tanto,

a gritar te amo sin medida;

Son tan cortos ciertos límites,

Que hoy puedo decir que ya no quiero verte,

Y al día siguiente podría rogarte que de mi no te alejes.

Cuántas ofensas nos hemos cruzado,

Y ahora prácticamente, no podemos estar separados.

Es un hilo muy delgado,

El que separaba,

Las coincidencias de nuestro destino,

Pues quedó demostrado,

Que el odio es la antesala,

Fue nuestra previa a un gran sentimiento

¿Cuántas historias como la nuestra han de existir?

Pues en realidad es un paso corto,

El que nos llevó a juntos estar,

Hace ya un buen tiempo,

Y de nada nos hemos arrepentido,

Hemos cortado el hilo,

Es un paso nada más,

El que separo mi ego de tu timidez,

Que juntó mi corazón con tus encantos,

Y tu corazón con mi alma.

Es un paso la verdad,

El que nos llevo a amarnos en la actualidad.

Autor: Pidgeo2904

Un homenaje a Sam y Freddie

(Seddie)

**Hola cómo están, primero quiero disculparme por mi amplia tardanza, pero por fin terminó Marzo, bienvenido Abril. Ahora bien, me gustaría que me digan si les guste esa humilde poesía en homenaje a Seddie, se los ruego; por otro lado, espero que no me hayan olvidado del todo y sigan leyendo mi trabajo y ya ni les digo la importancia de sus opiniones, pues en realidad son indispensables para mejorar y sirven de aliento, ni se imaginan cuánto queridos amigos; ok, ahora los dejo tranquilos, nos vemos más abajo y disfruten de su lectura… Ah y casi lo olvido, me siento profundamente agradecido con los que me dejaron sus comentarios, tengo una pregunta pendiente que responder si mal no me acuerdo, pero tarde o temprano lo haré, es que cuando termino un capítulo me vuelvo muy ansioso y me ganan los amplios deseos de subirlo, es por eso nada más.**

**Observación: La serie I CARLY y sus personajes es fruto de la imaginación y creatividad de Dan Schneider, por lo que este fic no es más otro medio para llenarlo con el crédito del mismo. Esta presentación cumple el rol de entretenimiento de un fan para otros fans sin ánimos de lucro; sin embargo debo aclarar que cualquier personaje que sea desconocido al formato original de citado programa de tv sí es comprendido dentro de mis posesiones creativas, al igual que la historia. Muchas Gracias.**

Hace un minuto, cierta muchacha podría jurar que oía algunos cigarras, veía cruzar luciérnagas frente a su guarida, disfrutó tanto el reciente pasado segundo, pues el amor de su vida cruzó la penumbra y corrió a su encuentro; ella tenía la seguridad que el corazón de su amado estaba partido en dos, pues había estado compartiendo espacio con su suegra hace ya casi tres días; era algo irónico, pues al llegar a ese bosque no se dirigían la palabra siquiera sin poder evitar arrancarse los cabellos, pero hoy luego de una serie de acontecimientos, aprendieron a llevarse bien y lo más sorprendente, había sido aceptada como novia, por lo que los motivos para emocionarse y sensibilizarse estaban a flor de piel. Pero ahora no podía estar más asustada, pues el muchacho de cabellos castaños no había llegado solo, tras él dos hombres desconocidos para ella se pararon en la entrada de la cueva que hasta ese entonces era su refugio, no solo eso, los ositos estaba mansamente dormidos como invernando en el fondo del mismo.

Carly y Control Machete estaban recorriendo el bosque en compañía de otros guardabosques y bomberos voluntarios a través del bosque, helicópteros recorrían el cielo nocturno también buscando indicios del paradero de una muchacha rubia con ojos azules de más o menos dieciocho años, una mujer de cabellos castaño, ojos marrones de treinta y cinco años aproximadamente y en las últimas horas se había sumado un muchacho castaño de la misma edad que la muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos marrones a la descripción de las personas a buscar, según informe de la Sede Central de los Guardabosques mediante reporte de Control Machete. Una ambulancia con un cuerpo de médicos capacitados se ubicó en cercanía de las cabañas del "Paraíso Escondido", tratando y resguardando a Gibby, Spencer, Mandy y Body, este último demando ayuda de expertos animales que enseguida remitieron aviso y solicitud de un lugar en un sitio de protección ecológico de animales en peligro de extinción, pero no solo eso, también se remitió una orden para la búsqueda de la familia de este ejemplar. Ahora bien, está de más aclarar que Control Machete y Carly se toparon con los guardabosques y bomberos luego de tan solo unos minutos de salir de la cabaña; la policía también replegó a sus hombres para buscar a dos cazadores, uno que por lo que habían comentado los propios oficiales ya tenían antecedentes por la cacería indiscriminada de animales con especial interés en los que estaban en peligro de extinción, para luego disecar los ejemplares o vender los pieles de los mismos, según la oferta del mejor postor en el mercado negro.

_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Dijo Freddie con la frente arrugada, exponiéndose a un disparo, pero a esas alturas eran tres blancos y no sabían con exactitud si qué rifle apuntaba a quién.

_Tienes agallas muchacho - Le regaló un cumplido Trevor ladeando la sonrisa.

_Si… yo en tu lugar me quedaría callado - No se quedó atrás Jhon, avanzando unos pasos para observar más de cerca y con detenimiento a las dos mujeres, que se encontraba una a cada costado del muchacho - Oye Trevor… estas son las dos mujeres que vimos en el bosque con esa familia de osos - Afirmó el cazador, luego de haber observado con doble sentido incluso las figuras de las dos, en particular la que pertenecía a la de ojos cielo.

_ ¿Tú crees? De tal modo… hablen… dónde están esos osos - Preguntó indirectamente el hombre apuntando el arma al muchacho, lo cual obligaba a las dos a formular alguna respuesta rápida; Sam y la Sra. Benson se dirigieron una mirada como queriendo ponerse de acuerdo en total silencio.

_ ¡Hablen! - Ordenó Jhon, empujando a la rubia hasta que esta cayera al suelo, sin poder reaccionar pues el arma de su agresor la apuntaba con un dedo amagando a apretar el gatillo.

_ ¡No te atrevas a tocarla tú…! - Reaccionó Freddie, como para regalarle un golpe en pleno rostro, pero el cazador no se inmutó, el productor técnico ni siquiera terminó su frase, pues se vio interrumpido por Trevor que simplemente cambió de blanco para silenciar y calmar por sobre todo al castaño que quería hacerse el rebelde para su gusto, tomando como posible blanco a su madre.

_Hooow Hooow… tranquilo compañero… - Dijo Trevor para llamar la atención de quien se predisponía a atentar contra la integridad de su compañero de cacería, una vez obteniéndolo… - Te recomiendo que te calmes y cooperes amigo… Sino quieres que esta pequeña… reunión, termine de mala manera - Agregó, de forma indirecta, haciéndole entender con la mirada que su arma apuntaba hacia la humanidad de su madre, hecho el cual lo obligó a suspirar resignado e impotente - … Ahora… por si no hayan entendido, les repito la pregunta… ¿dónde están esos osos? - Dijo el hombre, tratando de aparentar paciencia de manera bastante irónica por cierto. Los minutos pasaron y eran las ocho de la noche de aquel domingo, la milicia también estaba dispuesta a brindar su ayuda en combinación con la marina, pues el Cnel. Shay, como diría cierto artista el creador de los hermanos del mismo apellido se hizo eco del asunto que envolvía a sus hijos.

La Sra. Benson observó de manera muy sutil a su hijo, notando que este tenía una especie de madera en su espalda, tapada por sus prendas; notando que su progenitora lo observaba el castaño sonrió, siendo respondido con el mismo gesto por su madre, ambos ya tenían un plan sin haber pronunciado una palabra, sin que los dos cazadores se percataran de ello incluso cierta rubia que seguía en el suelo apuntada por uno de los que podrían considerarse delincuentes a esta altura. La noche estaba dividida en dos en cuanto a ambiente se refiere, por un lado el mismo era benévolo, se respiraba y tranquilidad, pues horas de tormento estaban llegando a su fin, en ese sitio se hallaban Spencer, Mandy, Body y Gibby, quienes estaban en una ambulancia, en donde habían logrado que la fiebre y el estrés apaciguaran por completo, incluso hallaban momentos para nuevas ocurrencia y sonrisas; un punto curioso es que ellos tenían seguridad, deseaban y esperaban que Carly, la Sra. Benson, Sam y Freddie se les uniera en tan solo unas horas, más que nunca deseaban volver a Seatle, volver a ver Lubbert, ir de nuevo al colegio, realizar otro show de I CARLY como siempre lo hacían, apenas había transcurrido un fin de semana y les parecía como si hubieran pasado meses, no era ninguna exageración, los acontecimientos les hicieron perder la noción del tiempo, apenas tomaban conciencia gracias la internet que tenían disponible, que era el primer día de esa semana, incluso ya habían visto los distintos foros de internet que se hicieron eco de la emergencia de la cual ellos eran protagonistas, si que ya tendrían de qué hablar en la próxima edición del web show, esperarían ese momento.

Por otro lado, el bosque comprendía un momento de mucha tensión, como cuando en los Mundiales de Fútbol se juegan minutos adicionales como el gol de oro o el gol de plata luego de los noventa minutos, cada llegada del equipo contrario pareciera ser capaz de sacarnos el corazón por medio de la garganta, sin embargo era ese el pesar que se vivía en aquel punto, alrededor de aquella cueva que fue invadida por esos hombres armados, sin que nadie supiera el desenlace de esa situación. La naturaleza, los animales, el pasto, el suelo, el cielo, la luna, el mismo bosque parecían tener vida propio siendo testigo de lo que acontecía, guardando un silencio sepulcral comparable con un Viernes Santo.

_Trevor ve a ver que hay en el fondo de la cueva - Dijo Jhon quien seguía apuntando con su arma y sus ojos a Sam, quien se sentía una vez más sin recursos, era cierto, ya su pierna le respondía a plenitud, si tan solo tuviera su calcetín con mantequilla sería posible hacer justicia por mano propia, pero allí estaba, siendo amenazada a un balazo y sintiéndose manoseada por el hombre que ya en más de una ocasión le recorría el cuerpo con su mirada enferma.

_De acuerdo… Ustedes háganme el favor de arrodillarse - Ordenó tenuemente el cazador al hijo y la madre que no tenían más opción que acceder, pero el opresor no se percataba que una maliciosa sonrisa era compartida entre el productor técnico y la mujer sobreprotectora - …muy bien… ahora con las manos en la cabeza y dónde mi compañero pueda verlos… - Indicó el hombre, empezando a dar sus primeros pasos en dirección al fondo de la cueva; una vez obteniendo la espalda del cazador, la Sra. Benson y Freddie se dieron una señal en silencio que consistía solamente en un movimiento de la cabeza hacia abajo, como asintiendo para que sus manos quitaran lo que trían en sus espaldas, lo que parecía alguna especie de espadas, más bien catanas, hechos exclusivamente de madera, parecían tan sensibles dando a pensar que en la primera batalla seguro se rompería, pero al mismo tiempo daban apariencia de grosor y resistencia, una combinación bastante impresionante de contrastes, de creatividad y elaboración. El castaño golpeó en la nuca a Jhon, quien se quejó por la agresión y cayó al suelo inconsciente, Trevor al percatarse de ellos se dio vuelta dejando a Sam por así decirlo libre, pero sorprendida por la reacción de su novio y su suegra.

_Pero qué diablos… - Dijo Trevor que, en el tiempo que intentaba apuntar su arma a la humanidad del muchacho, sintió en las muñecas y parte de un brazo otro poderoso golpe que lo obligó a arrodillarse por el dolor que este le causó.

_Es la última vez que apuntas con un arma a mi hijo - Advirtió al mujer, sacando toda la esencia de una madre, imaginarás querido lector todo lo que eso significa, que una mamá estuviera protegiendo a su hijo, a consta de su propio vida y con uñas y dientes, vistiéndose con la piel de un león; no había mucho tiempo para quedarse mirando, la suegra tomó de la muñeca izquierda a su nuera quien no podía salir de su sorpresa parándose al ser jalada por la mujer - Sam, vete de aquí, escóndete entre los árboles y te buscaremos… - Le aconsejó con una mirada seria, hasta dando a preguntar cómo es que tuvo el calificativo de loca alguna vez.

_Pero cómo es que ustedes… esas espadas… ellos…. ustedes…. sus espadas… - Exclamó la de ojos color de mar, como les dije sin ocultar su sorpresa por la habilidad, destreza y reacción de los descendientes de los recordados Esgrimistas Benson, que sin lugar a dudas sería un don que correría por las generaciones en la sangre de los que tuvieran como regalo y bendición ese apellido, pero era un punto que no era aún tocado por la búsqueda de sentido de la co conductora.

_Luego te lo explicaremos todo, por favor corre Sam - Rogó la mujer ante la duda de la muchacha.

_No, me quiero quedar en pelear con ustedes - Dijo la chica, volviendo a adoptar su firmeza como en Seatle se la conoce, con esa mirada firme que enamoraron es cierto a cierto castaño que volvió a reanudar duelo con el cazador.

_No, no entiendes Sam es muy peligroso - Le dijo con una dosis de rabia su suegra, quien dándole un giro con violencia y empujándole le dio a entender que no admitiría ningún otro pero de su parte, por el impulso Sam dio algunos pasos hacia afuera de la cueva para no perder el equilibrio, una vez estabilizada se detuvo y observó nuevamente la escena; Jhon estaba peleando con Freddie utilizando su rifle para contra restar los golpes que proporcionaba el novio con su catana, pues se había quedado sin municiones, mientras que Trevor se adelantó dirigiéndose al fondo de la cueva, siendo seguida por la Sra. Benson con su catana. La rubia optó por ir hacia el bosque, tomando y apretando con fuerza el abrigo que le había inventado su suegra cuando el frío le amenazaba, volvería a darle uso, su orgullo regresaría a adoptar volumen, pues Sam Puckett no quería quedar fuera de la batalla campal, no sabía manejar espadas ni sabría dónde encontrar una, pero ella ya contaba con la marca registrada de un arma bastante letal, pero el problema era que su refrigerador no estaba cerca, fue justo en ese momento que se le ocurrió una idea y aceleró el paso, con fortuna dentro de diez minutos estaría lista para convertirse en refuerzo de la nueva generación de los Esgrimistas o más bien de los Espadachines Benson.

Carly y Control Machete en especial la primera tenían recomendaciones para regresar al "Paraíso Escondido" para descansar y fueran tratados en caso de cualquier herida o trauma sicológico pero ambos, en especial la primera se negaron a la solicitud, pues tenían deseos de colaborar y hallar a sus tres amigos, eso sin mencionar ayudar a capturar a los dos cazadores que en parte tenían gran participación en todo ese embrollo. El edificio Rushwell se veía rodeado por fans de la página del staff de I CARLY, con carteles con mensajes de apoyo y en permanente contacto en internet, para no estar ajenos a cualquier novedad con respecto a los protagonistas del Show, se podría decir que no había división, fans Creddie, Seddie y Cam compartían el mismo espacio y los cánticos en solidaridad y apoyo a todo el grupo sin dar importancia a sus diferencias. Steven, Patricia, Mauricio, Sasha, Francisco y Estrella se reunieron nuevamente, también esperando novedades frente al Edificio que de alguna manera el hogar de todo el staff en peligro en algún lugar en las afueras de Seatle. Valerie sin embargo, optó por quedarse en casa, estaba preocupada si pero no fue hasta el edificio citado, como en negativa a la invitación de todo su grupo para acudir a ese sitio.

Los noticieros y programas de Espectáculos seguían con expectativa el asunto, sorprendidos que esa información que interesaba a media ciudad, para no decir toda surgió en las redes sociales primero y luego se confirmó con el llamado de auxilio desde una estancia a distancias de Seatle. Los móviles y reporteros gráficos permanecían en el lugar, habían llegado a lo que era "Paraíso Escondido" veinte kilómetros de la civilización, pero no pudiendo acceder a la entrevista con los involucrados que habían sido rescatados, ni siquiera habían dado los nombres de los que ya estaban a salvo, por cuestiones de seguridad interna, pero si se había hecho público que eran tres la cantidad de rescatados y con ellos un animal en peligro de extinción. Los medios de comunicación manejaban rumores y creaban sus propios rumores en cuánto a la identidad de los que ya estén a salvo, quiénes son los desaparecidos aún; lo que si sabían con exactitud era la identidad de Jhon y Trevor, los dos cazadores que ya poseían antecedentes en cuanto a lo que venían practicando fuera del margen de la ley, las posibles ganancias al año de lo que pretendían hacer y notando que era un punto del mercado negro que tenía un volumen bastante pronunciado. Ahora bien, los diferentes periodistas parecían gustar del juego de construir de alguna forma los hechos, se planteaban preguntas cómo: Cómo es que desaparecieron de la estancia en cuestión el staff del web show; cómo se vieron involucrados en la cacería de animales en peligro de extinción; qué especie animal era el que estaba en medio de esta polémica; también tocaban temas irrelevantes al caso, tales cómo: La relación Seddie, la frustrada pareja Creddie, cómo se conocieron cada uno, de dónde surgió la idea de tan popular web show y de esa manera también darían participación a los fans, era ya toda una mezcla de rating y marketing por así decirlo, pero era obvio, el acontecimiento tomó repercusión y muchos estaban pendientes de cualquier novedad, pero la policía y los bomberos no daban ninguna nueva información.

Otros sin embargo pensaban lo peor, hipotetizando que capaz alguno de los integrantes y conductores de I CARLY había perdido la vida y que quizás querían encontrar a todos los cuerpos o algún sobreviviente para hacer pública la noticia, cruelmente en los foros sociales también surgió ese rumor. En medio del bosque, en cercanías a la cueva Sam venía escuchando sirenas a lo lejos, quizás era alguien trayendo ayuda, pues era cierto que Freddie las encontró y sentía una tremenda felicidad por ello pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de saber cómo llegó hasta allí, cómo es que esos dos hombres armados lo habían estado siguiendo, quería saber de Carly, seguramente le tenía preparado un buen sermón al volver a verla por tenerla tanto tiempo preocupada, ya quería incluso y hay que decirlo, era una sorpresa y le costaba a ella misma creerlo pero era verdad, también deseaba volver a clases, parecía tan lejano que recuerdo de su último día de colegio, ese viernes que todo era emoción por el hecho de esta visita, eso le recordaba un punto muy importante y le generó una pizca de desesperación… ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Sonrió con nervios la rubia al percatarse de ese punto, primero su herida, su recuperación, la convivencia con su suegra, la familia de osos, los disparos, la tormenta, el frío y lo último quizás lo más importante la aparición de Freddie y los cazadores pisándole los talones habían cooperado para que el sub consciente de la ojos mar olvidara por completo que existían días, horas, minutos y segundos… ¿Qué día era ese? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado fuera de Seatle? No había tenido tanto tiempo para pensar quién sabe hace cuánto tiempo, el tener un momento a solas, en silencio, la última vez que recordaba fueron los primeros minutos pasada aquella medianoche, luego de abandonar el ascensor del apartamento Shay y haber finalizado su relación con Freddie, fueron quizás los besos más difíciles que había dado aquella vez, había concluido ese detalle justamente en soledad en alguna escalera del Edificio Rushwell, pero le provocó o la obligó más bien dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar que ese error ya fue corregido. La protagonista femenina de la pareja Seddie, se olvidó por completo que se había dado diez minutos para volver a la batalla, recogiendo en silencio más de lo que necesitaba para regresar.

_Con que estaban aquí - Dijo Jhon al visualizar a quienes ocupaban el fondo de aquella cueva - Están los cachorros solamente, pero será fácil encontrar a los padres si los mantenemos de rehén - Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras era observado por los ositos que por fin se habían dignado en despertarse. La Sra. Benson llegó de súbito, saltando por encima de la testa del hombre dando una voltereta, aterrizando y ubicándose frente al cazador que no ocultó su susto y sorpresa por la fugaz aparición de quien se perfilaba a ser su contrincante con su catana en posición para pelear - Tú de nuevo, te mataré ahora mismo mujer - Amenazó Jhon, quien demostraba mucha lentitud, pues verán, su arma estaba colgando de su lado derecho, el margen de tiempo que este utilizó para ubicar su arma de modo a apuntar a la madre del productor técnico le fue suficiente a esta para acercarse con tremenda velocidad al cuerpo del hombre y proveerle otro golpe con la empuñadura de su espada en la boca del estómago y luego en su mentón, provocando que este se vaya desparramando cayendo de espaldas, seguido por su rifle que finalmente había llegado a la posición que el cazador demandaba, pero disparándose hacia el techo, provocando obviamente un sonido bastante incómodo por el proyectil y luego un crujir que no dejó de llamar la atención de la suegra, que oyendo esto solo observó a los osos que no se inmutaron por la violencia de la que fueron testigos

_Ustedes son muy valientes, ahora vamos con papá y mamá - Invitó la Sra. Benson a los osos, quienes aceptaron los brazos de la misma, quien dejó su espada de madera a su costado derecho, mientras que el crujir del techo seguía, pero el punto candente no sería ese Jhon no había quedado inconsciente por el golpe en su cabeza en su caída, pues ahora reincorporado y su rifle listo y en posición apuntaba a la cabeza de la mujer castaña, quién ya tenía a los osos en sus brazos.

_Tienes suerte que no te mate ahora… Gracias por cargar a los ositos por mi - Ironizó Jhon refiriéndose a los hermanitos de Body, ya le tenía mucha rabia a la mujer, que ya lo había dejado en ridículo en dos oportunidades - Ahora camina, sin trucos mujer que no dudare en acertar tu columna - Advirtió Jhon, sin haberse percatado que la espada de madera quedó atrás.

_Crees que por que tienes una espada tendrás oportunidad de escapar - Se burló Trevor, mirando los ojos rabiosos del castaño, mientras que ambos no podían sacar ventaja, pues el rifle del primero y la espada del segundo estaba apretándose de frente.

_Crees que por que tienes un arma tienes derecho a disparar a gente inocente… me avergüenzas como hombre - Respondió el castaño, quien rompió el apriete y practicó una secuencia de golpes en un patrón de arriba abajo, cada vez más rápido.

_Detente de una vez, si no quieres quedarte huérfano de madre - Dijo Jhon, quien tenía a punta de rifle a su madre, sin saber que si disparaba lo dejaría simplemente sin familia, pero es el punto que no viene al caso - Suelta ese juguete de madera que traes y mira hacia la pared de rodillas - Indicó el hombre, creyendo que por fin tenía el control de la situación - Trevor toma a los osos, sus padres seguro merodean por aquí y los atraeremos más tarde, es más, seguro que este es su hogar, aparecerán en cualquier momento y debemos estar listos para tomarlos por sorpresa - Agregó, pero ténganlo por seguro, no se hallaba preparado para lo que sucedería en unos segundos; tanto Trevor como Jhon nuevamente se quejaron por el dolor, uno que les causaron dos piedrazos que impactaron entre sus rifles y muñecas, obligándoles a bajar la guardia por segundos nuevamente; estos al dirigir sus miradas al origen de sus dos nuevos golpes vieron como tres nuevos personajes se sumarían a toda esa confusión dentro de la cueva, al notar ambos de quiénes se trataban no pudieron evitar preocuparse y desesperarse.

_Son ellos… ¡Dispara! ¡Dispara! - Exclamó Trevor, que sin municiones no podía hacer más que observar el ataque de don oso y doña osa con Sam montada en el lomo del primero, trayendo una especie de bolsa cargada completamente con piedras. Jhon se predisponía a disparar, es más, ya tenían en la mira a don oso, pero visto esto Sam empezó a dar vueltas la bolsa y con tremenda puntería acertó el cañón del arma con una piedra que salió disparada, el proyectil fue a parar a cualquier parte, luego como si estuviera todo coordinado y planeado, Sam golpeó de llenó a Trevor con su bolsa llena de piedras, mientras que don oso embestía a Jhon, doña osa se quedó con la Sra. Benson y Freddie haciéndoles entender con un gesto de su cabeza que lo mejor sería que salieran de ese lugar; los ositos no ocultaron su alegría por volver a ver a su madre, pero el gesto iba también para ellos, por lo que asintieron sin protestar, luego de unos segundos doña osa pretendía cumplir con su rol de compañera, deseaba luchar al lado del padre de sus hijos, tenía la difícil misión de arriesgar la vida por él si fuera necesario, pero al mismo tiempo debía tratar de resguardar la existencia de ambos, pues tenían retoños con el deseo de verlos nuevamente - Qué rayos tienes allí - Protestó Trevor, viendo aún a la rubia sacudiendo su bolsa, que alguna vez fue su abrigo, hecho por su suegra.

_Saluda a mi Abrigo de Piedra - Dijo Sam orgullosa, sacudiéndolo como si fuera su calcetín con mantequilla, desgraciadamente ausente - Podría decir que es la versión mejorada de mi calcetín con mantequilla - Opinó para si misma, colocando los labios como para besar y mirando su nueva arma, realmente su ego estaba inflado, pero tuvo que sacrificar una manga de su camisa para crearle un nudo que retuviera las piedras en el interior, dejando un orificio estratégico que era por donde saldría disparada la piedra al sacudir, era el arma perfecto para la ocasión. Carly estaba inquieta, Control Machete la comprendía pero no podía apoyarla al cien por ciento, pues no habían oído lo mismo que ella; la morena andaba asegurando que oyó dos disparos, distantes pero digno de ella al tener seguridad de algo no habría ser terrenal que la convenza de lo contrario, por lo que la conductora de I CARLY estaba bastante eufórica e irritada, pues se sumaba a lo citado el hecho que el guardabosque tartamudo cometió el gran error de pedirle que se calmara, lo cual no hizo más que empeorar la condición de la muchacha y con ello la situación.

_Por favor cálmate - Repitió el error el tartamudo que no recibió más que golpes en los hombros, la espalda y por segundos en el pecho, luego que la muchacha leyera el nuevo mensaje que el guardabosque le dio mediante la peraphone.

_Sabes… si quieres sigue paseándote, oí dos disparos y algo me dice que mis amigos están cerca de ese lugar - Gritó la morena, completamente sacada de si; acto seguido, se largó a correr hacia donde su sentido auditivo la guiaba y con bendita paciencia, Control Machete optó por seguirla, notificando por radio la ubicación de ambos y la dirección a la que corrían, así se sentiría tranquilo, pues lo último que necesitaban él y su equipo es sumar a la morena a la lista de desaparecidos, por lo que estaba seguro que estaba haciendo lo mejor.

Sam y don Oso tenían la situación bajo control, doña osa solo miraba hacia el techo, no sé si será instinto maternal pero también oía los crujidos que la cueva producía. Sin embargo, Jhon tenía un as bajo la manga, es decir, don Oso estaba sobre él, pero viendo a la pareja de este y su rifle a cercanías de su mano derecha, no dudó en tomarlo de súbito, apuntando y disparando hacia el techo, en el mismo punto bajo el cual se hallaba la madre de los ositos, el proyectil causó que la estructura de la cueva abandonara su estabilidad y parte del techo cayó sobre el cuerpo de ña Osa, sin darle posibilidad de escapar, dejándola atrapada entre los escombros, mientras que los crujidos seguían. Visto esto, don Oso mostró total preocupación por su amada, dejando de lado a Jhon, que aprovechando la oportunidad tomó su rifle y apuntó hacia los osos, quienes no tuvieron más opción que mostrar calma con ceños fruncidos. Sam atestiguando lo ocurrido, trató de atacar a Jhon con su Abrigo de Piedra, pero para ello la situación demandaba que le diera la espalda a Trevor, así lo hizo, pero él no quedó atrás, la tomó por los brazos y sacudiéndole la mano derecha logró que esta soltara su letal nueva arma.

Citada morena corría a toda velocidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello, solamente gracias a Control Machete sabía que era domingo, que desesperación el hecho de perder el sentido del tiempo. El bosque parecía tener pasillos más anchos ahora, al principio parecía que se podía pasar, hasta podía decirse que se familiarizó con aquellos árboles, algunos viejos, altos e imponentes copas, otras por otro lado eran más bajas en cuanto a altura, pero demostraba gran grosor en sus troncos, eso sumada la humedad, el calor, el frío por momentos eran ya recuerdos y sensaciones que quedaría en su mente seguramente por mucho tiempo y era muy probable que en sus demás amigos también. Spencer, Gibby y Mandy se sentían muy preocupados, estaban aún dentro de la cabaña, con las ventanas y cortinas cerradas, para que los periodistas no pudieran ver que estaban allí; pero con constante atención de enfermeros y con policías afuera de la puerta.

_No sé por qué ocultan la identidad de los que ya están rescatados - Decía Mili, un conductor de un programa de Espectáculos - Porque supongo que los padres de todos quienes desaparecieron están con el corazón en la garganta y están pendiente de lo que nosotros y los demás medios de comunicación informen, pero no podemos decir nada pues ocultan los nombres - Opinaba, un punto bastante acertado.

_Dicen que es para protección de la identidad de cada uno de ellos, se dice que aún no se halla a algunas personas. Por otro lado, hay dos cazadores sueltos y quizás los este protegiendo de represalias - Agregaba una columnista de nombre Liliana Alvarez al tema del día.

_Ese es un punto interesante, esos cazadores se toparon con ellos cazando animales en peligro de extinción para fines lucrativos, pero hay muchos cabos sueltos en esta historia - Mostró interés el conductor del programa.

_Es verdad, las autoridades recibieron esta tarde una llamada de auxilio por medio de una radio y una fuente dio a conocer que habían por lo menos tres heridos - Dijo Juan Carlos Samaniego, otro de los columnistas con quienes cuenta el mencionado programa.

_ Bueno queridos televidentes para los que se prenden recién al programa, estamos reconstruyendo los hechos, juntando las piezas de este rompecabezas que rodea al elenco del web show I CARLY, no se sabe nada de ellos por lo menos desde el sábado a la mañana - Comentó Mili a los citados telespectadores - A ver, qué otros detalles conocemos de esta historia - Solicitó repasar las informaciones el conductor a los columnistas para reconstruir desde el principio la historia.

_Bueno, podría calificarse como precuela de esta emergencia, el hecho que llamó la atención de los fanáticos, me refiero a algunas anomalías en la página del web show, pues el elenco solía publicar segmentos entretenidos durante el fin de semana y en esta en particular no lo hicieron, solo se podía encontrar para volver a ver el último programa que fue el viernes pasado - Comentó Juan Carlos Moreno, quien era el columnista más experimentado en el set - Y los distintos foros sociales hablaron sobre esto llamando la atención de los medios de comunicación - Agregó el señor cruzándose de brazos en su asiento.

_ A ver los chicos se llaman Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett y Freddie Benson ¿verdad? - Consultó Mili, pues no era alguien que estuviera familiarizado por el show, pero ya se lo habían recomendado en más de una ocasión.

_Si Carly es la conductora principal, de allí viene el nombre del web show, Samantha, más conocida como Sam, pues ella justamente prefiere que se la llame de esa forma es la co conductora, y tiene un carácter bastante particular tengo que agregar y Freddie es el productor técnico, hace más de cinco años estos chicos vienen transmitiendo un show en la red y con el tiempo lograron que en la actualidad el mismo goce de mucha popularidad - Dijo Karina, la juvenil columnista que era la que estaba familiarizada con el programa, y era una de las primeras que recibió la alerta de los fans mediante los distintos sitios en donde se tocó la desaparición de los tres mencionados y sus amigos - Pero además de ellos tres Mili, hay que saber que Gibby Gibson, un muchacho que no hace poco tomó protagonismo en el programa, participando en segmentos de diferentes índoles y ganando el cariño de toda su audiencia; también Spencer Shay que es el hermano mayor de la conductora, quien se lo conoce por ser un gran artista y escultor que no estaba ajeno también a los sketch que se producían en el show y Mandy la que es denominada por el mismo elenco de I CARLY como la fan número uno también los acompañaron justamente por invitación de esta a una estancia que ella compró recientemente para pasar un fin de semana… - Decía la muchacha castaña de cabello largo que se ganó un lugar en el programa. El conductor continuaría con la seguidilla de preguntas pero Liliana habló nuevamente.

_Olvidaste mencionar a la mamá de Freddie Benson, que exigió al elenco dejarla acompañar a su hijo según tengo entendido - Agregó la mujer de cabello rubio.

_Es verdad… disculpen, Liliana tiene razón, la Sra. Marizza Benson también acudió al sitio, ella se desempeña como enfermera, ya es una experimentada en ese ramo y se está especializando para ser médica - Aportó más Karina sobre la suegra de cierta rubia.

_Pero también hay un punto que estamos dejando de lado - Rompió su silencio Juan Carlos Samaniego, pidiendo la palabra nuevamente.

_ ¿De qué nos estamos olvidando? - Indagó Mili quien le gustaba el tema, era un tema bastante profundo, detrás de lo que se refería a la desaparición de los chicos, el súbito encuentro con los cazadores y la identidad de los salvados y los que no, no parecían ser los únicos puntos que tratar de este popular grupo que emprendió este proyecto que obtuvo mucho éxito y por lo que le comentaban sus productores, sumaba mucho rating a su programa.

_Sam y Freddie formalizaron una relación en uno de los programas, en medio de una controversia entre sus propios fans - Comentó el columnista de cabellos negro y corto mientras tenía su peraphone en la mano por si cualquier información surgiera desde internet.

_Que interesante ¿Por qué esa controversia? - Continuó Mili, tomándose la barbilla con su mano derecho apoyando su codo del mismo lado en su sillón de color rojo, sujetando su particular bastón con su mano izquierda.

_Esa controversia se generó por la pareja que se forme en el show, todo fue en realidad ocurrencia de los fans - Dijo Juan Carlos Moreno, sabiendo que tenía la atención del conductor - Las posibles parejas eran Seddie y Creddie - Agregó finalmente, no era en realidad ninguna primicia.

_ ¿Qué es Seddie y Creddie? - Dijo el conductor que a medida que pasaban los minutos se interesaba más por el tema.

_Seddie es el nombre que los fans le dieron a la pareja formada por Sam y Freddie, que es la existente actualmente. El término se forma con la "S" de Sam junto al resto del nombre de Freddie, pero sin la "F"; lo mismo acontece con Creddie que es la pareja formada por Carly y Freddie, la "C" de Carly en lugar de la "S" de Sam es la única diferencia en cuestión - Explicó el señor con años de televisión y teatro encima.

_La principal consecuencia de la controversia fue la división de los fans, algunos apoyaban al Seddie y otros al Creddie, pero estos últimos en la actualidad luchan con la resignación pues el Seddie es la pareja que se concretó - No se quedó atrás Liliana quien verificaba su cuenta de Splash Face por cualquier nueva información que valga la pena publicar y comentar en el programa - No solo eso, esta disputa o enemistad entre fans ya tiene antecedentes incluso con hechos de violencia, en la última conferencia Movi - com, que fue el año pasado todos los chicos de I CARLY se hicieron cita para justamente tratar de apaciguar las aguas por así decirlo entre sus fanáticos pero no llegaron a ningún acuerdo, dicho evento comprendió golpes, discusiones, heridos y con varios demorados y llevados al reclusorio y a la comisaría, fue una batalla campal según cuentan, pues estos quedarían expectantes por si qué acontecía con el corazón de los chicos - Dijo la popular modelo multifacética con una particular belleza que aseguraba al programa una gran cantidad de televidentes del género masculino.

_Pero esa problemática no terminó allí - Seguía Karina, quien seguía muy de cerca a su compañera en cuanto a belleza y profesionalidad se refiere - Como dijo el compañero Juan Carlos (Samaniego), Sam y Freddie, formalizaron la pareja Seddie delante de todos sus fans en medio de una transmisión, esto generó un revuelo en todo internet, pues en diferentes foros, cuentas y sitios sociales los fans Creddie y Seddie se dijeron de todo; obviamente no estaba en los planes de Sam y tampoco de Freddie el avivar con su confesión la disputa y toda la preocupación que genera las peleas y disputas entre los fanáticos, pero eso fue desafortunadamente lo que ocurrió - Comentó la muchacha, abriendo los brazos con sus palmas hacia arriba mirando hacia la cámara, sonriendo inflando los cachetes.

_Con que la pareja Seddie es la que se concretó finalmente - Dijo Mili quien quedó en silencio, ya entusiasmado por el tema que se desvió un poco del principal es verdad, pero todo servía para comprender de la gravedad en parte de la situación actual, en desconocimiento de lo que que acontecía en cierta cueva - Y… ¿Esa era la pareja con más simpatizantes o no? - Tiró una pregunta picante el conductor, quizás hasta queriendo conocer un poco de la opinión de los televidentes, que opinan por el fan pag de Splash Face y demás redes sociales de moda.

_Un canal de televisión, uno que quiso llevar justamente el show del internet a la pantalla chica ya hace unos años, pero por falta de acuerdo no se concretó realizó no hace mucho una encuesta justamente queriendo conocer eso mismo que preguntaste, y ganó la pareja Seddie, pero muchos dicen que la votación fue manoseada, muchos aseguran que Creddie hubiera ganado si nadie manipulaba los resultados de la encuesta - Dijo Juan Carlos Samaniego, un columnista multifacético también, pues participó de un reality y un certamen de baile con un gran goce de popularidad.

_ ¿En serio I CARLY iba a pasar a la tv? ¿Qué pasó? - Siguió Mili con el interrogatorio por así decirlo, llevando al programa un poquito más lejos del tema principal, pero a lo largo del programa que duraba dos horas tocaron puntos bastantes relevantes sobre el grupo que fue perderse en el "Paraíso Escondido", tales como más detalles sobre las controvertidas parejas Seddie y Creddie, sus respectivos fanáticos, lo que ocurrió en cuanto al fallido traspaso a la televisión del web show, el inconveniente con el Centro de Inteligencia Computacional coincidente con el cumpleaños del Director Franklin, la internación de Freddie prácticamente salvándole la vida a Carly, los primeros rumores del nacimiento y supuesta concresión de la pareja Creddie cuando se los vio a sus integrantes bailar una música lenta en un lugar llamado "Licuados Locos", un mal entendido con una playa de autos por un supuesto sorteo falso, un gran escándalo en Nueva York por culpa de unos de los pantalones que el rubio compró por las calles para participar de un programa de televisión de audiencia a nivel mundial que los llevó a pagar quinientos mil dólares, el reto a Sasha Striker en un juego de la antigüedad, la pelea que mantuvieron con Fred, que hoy brillaba en televisión y tantos otros puntos que se recuerdan en la actualidad, quizás era repetitivo y grato para algunos, pero para Mili Britez era toda una novedad, hasta se preguntaba cómo es que se le escapó enterarse todo ello, pues era uno de los hombres que hacía dos llamadas y se enteraba de todo lo que que tenía que saberse y hasta lo que no.

Freddie y la Sra. Benson volvieron a entrar de súbito en acción, a la corrida esta primera detrás del primero, escondiendo la cabeza, era impresionante como lograban que casi no se notara el cuerpo de la mujer a la par que corrían, era sin duda otra técnica contraída con las prácticas de esgrima; Jhon cayó en la trampa, al ver al castaño acercarse peligrosamente a su compañero de cacería se dispuso a regalarle un disparo de su fusil, pero no contó con que el hijo le brindara a la madre su espada de madera para que encarara al hombre armado, brindándole un golpe en la boca del estómago, haciéndole faltar el oxígeno para que así se obligara a soltar el arma se arrodillara y apoyara las palmas de sus manos en el suelo del interior de aquella cueva, sumergiéndose en la búsqueda desesperada de oxígeno; mientras que al mismo tiempo, el que tenía aferrada de los brazos a Sam recibió un puñetazo en plena nariz, pudiendo suponer que le haya aplastado el tabique, cayendo de espaldas soltando a su prisionera. Acto seguido, la Sra. Benson y Freddie ayudaban a don Oso a liberar a ña Osa, alzando los pesados escombros que cubrían su cuerpo.

Los crujidos en el interior de la cueva seguían y cada vez con más intensidad, la Sra. Benson y ña Osa se sentían desesperadas por fruto del instinto maternal quizás, Sam también sentía algo extraño en el interior de ese lugar, aún por productos de la intuición femenina nada más, aunque las tres no expresaban nada al respecto; era algo que Freddie y don Oso no lograban percatar a la par que intentaban ser útiles. Una parte del techo volvió a caer, justo tomando por inadvertida a Sam que se apartó por un momento aquejada por el calor que estaba empezando a hacer en la cueva, estaba respirando y suspirando con fuerza, pero al observar que los escombros venían hacia ella se percató que no tenía tiempo para reaccionar, en medio del susto parte del suelo también sucumbió llevándola hasta el fondo de la cueva junto a Jhon que estaba recuperando el aliento junto a su arma, creando quizás el campo de batalla para un duelo mano a mano.

_¡Demonios Sam! – Se lamentó Freddie, al ver que su novia una vez desaparecía de su vista sin que pudiera intervenir y evitarlo, golpeando las rocas con la parte inferior de sus puños – Vamos ayúdenme, tenemos que sacarla de allí – Solicitó el castaño a su madre y a los osos que no tardaron en brindar ayuda para mover los nuevos escombros. La Sra. Benson observaba el comportamiento de la pareja de osos, estaba sorprendida por la conexión y entendimiento que habían adquirido con ellos, realmente era posible que los animales unieran fuerza con los hombres para defenderse mutuamente.

_ ¡Esto va de mal en peor! – Se quejó Sam al ver que no había salida, estaba atrapada con aquel cazador que ya estaba respirando y se frotaba la cabeza pues se la había golpeado en la caída de los escombros; luego al ver que estaba solo en compañía de la rubia, no hizo que tomar su arma y apuntarla hacia ella, quien ya estaba empezando a cansarse de tener que lidiar con aquellos hombres, pero no tenía su Abrigo de Piedra ni el auxilio de los osos, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que alzar los brazos al ver que era apuntada por el cañón de aquel hombre, el calor en ese sitio era algo que no soportarían mucho tiempo, eran usuarios de los últimos servicios de aquella fogata que al principio les sirvió a ella, a su suegra y a los osos para resguardarse.

_Al fin solos primor – Dijo Jhon, coqueteándole de manera bastante zafada debo agregar.

_Qué emoción – Ironizó Sam, tratando de ocultar su miedo y desesperación.

_Silencio, te habrás dado cuenta que estamos atrapados – Continuó el cazador, agregando a su frase un breve gesto de su cabeza, era en realidad un punto bastante obvio, ante tal insinuación, Sam no hizo más que alzar la ceja como diciéndole "¿Y?" – Así que empieza a mover los escombros, que cuando la fogata se apague, nos quedaremos sin oxígeno – Proporcionó un punto bastante importante, lo cual llevó a inflar los ojos a Sam.

_Pues apurémonos, movamos estos escombros – Dijo Sam dándole la espalda al cazador empezando a mover los escombros que estaban arriba con serios síntomas de desesperación.

_No… tú lo harás… - Dijo Jhon de forma cínica, siendo observado por Sam de manera incrédula luego de haber oído lo dicho por este.

_ ¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste que nos quedaremos sin oxígeno si no quitamos los escombros – Dijo Sam, repitiendo las palabras del propio cazador que parecía bastante tranquilo a la par que segundo tres segundo era más difícil respirar.

_Es por eso que debes apresurarte – Contestó el hombre, siempre apuntando a la nueva con su fusil.

_Eres un desgraciado tú… - Decía Sam, queriendo proporcionarle un golpe, pero fue detenida por un breve movimiento del arma para adelante, condicionándole.

_Ah… Ah…. Ah… Menos palabras y más trabajo muchacha – Dijo Jhon, siendo asesinado por los ojos azules, que le dieron la espalda nuevamente para empezar a mover los escombros. Los segundos pasaron y el cuerpo de ambos parecían pesar cada vez más por el cansancio, el susto y por falta de oxígeno, pero Sam mostraba más síntomas de desgano mientras que aquella fogata ya era más pequeña en cuanto a fulgor se refiere; la rubia paró un segundo y bajó la cabeza un momento ganada por el desgano, Jhon al ver esto la hubiera amenazado nuevamente pero sus condiciones fisiológicas ya no le permitían hablar; la muchacha al mirar al suelo vio bajo un poco de arena cierta espada de madera que quedó allí, no sabría decirles por qué pero encontrar ese objeto allí le proporcionó una cuota de esperanza, por lo que se puso a calcular la escena; Jhon estaba por lo menos a tres metros de ella con su arma del lado derecho, la fogata se hallaba entre ellos, formando los tres una línea recta, no podía esperar un milagro, por lo que decidió arriesgarse, pero antes de hacerlo elevó una sutil súplica.

_Por favor, no soy una Benson… aún, pero les pido me iluminen un segundo con sus habilidades de la esgrima y el arte de la espada – Se dijo internamente, como rogándole a antepasados de cierto castaño desesperado al otro lado de los escombros que la ayudasen para salir de esa situación tan difícil. A continuación, aparentando que le faltaba el aire, Sam se agachó hasta el suelo para tomar la catana de su suegra y con un golpe al aire, la arena que se encontraba tapando la hoja de la misma voló a la fogata apagándola por completo, cegándola a ella y al cazador que sorprendido por el movimiento de la muchacha dio algunos disparos a ciegas esperando herirla, pero Sam ya veía venir esa reacción; los cuatros disparos cruzaron a media altura la línea recta de tres metros, pero la rubia lo hizo tirándose al suelo esquivando así los disparos, desconociendo el receptor final de estos; finalmente Sam sabía que estaba a cortísima distancia de Jhon, por lo que debía utilizar el arma de su suegra utilizando la punta de la catana para golpear con fuerza el hombro derecho del cazador que por efecto soltó el arma que al tocar el suelo soltó un nuevo disparo. Sam solo escuchó al hombre caer de espalda, golpeándose la cabeza al último.

_Oh no espero que Sam no esté herida – Se lamentaba la Sra. Benson al oír los disparos, llamando la atención de su hijo por un momento… Su madre llamó a su novia por su nombre. Los cuatro disparos de Jhon, terminaron impactando en el muro de escombros, lo cual hizo que cedieran, sorprendiendo a todos e incluso a la rubia que ya estaba en el suelo siempre con la catana en su mano, resignada a que había llegado su fin, pero al oír a las rocas caer y sentir nuevamente oxígeno en sus pulmones se levantó para abrazarse con su novio y su suegra, rodeados de los osos que no ocultaban su alegría.

En medio de la alegría, se disponían a voltearse para salir de aquella cueva pero se toparon con Jhon respirando dificultosamente, no por falta de oxígeno sino porque tenía la nariz aplastada, con su arma nuevamente cargada, había aprovechado la desesperación de los Benson y los osos para hacerlo, mientras que atrás de todos se hallaba nuevamente Jhon con el último tiro de su fusil, dejándolos acorralados; la Sra. Marizza tenía un as bajo la manga, es decir, se tiró al suelo con velocidad, tomando el Abrigo de Piedra que quedó en el suelo, y agitando con fuerza, logró que dos piedras salieran nuevamente, acertando a los dos cazadores en la cabeza, y por distracción ambos apretaron el gatillo de sus fusiles apuntando hacia cualquier parte, deteriorando la estructura de toda la cueva.

_Oh por Dios debemos salir de aquí – Dijo la suegra alentando a todos. Acto seguido todos incluidos los lastimados cazadores salieron despavoridos del lugar, pero estos no lograron escapar del todo, pues numerosos escombros cayeron sobre ellos pero no hasta sepultarlos sino para atraparlos y mantenerlos inmóviles, por más esfuerzo que hicieron no lograron liberarse. Esto último fue motivo de celebración para Sam, Freddie, la Sra. Benson y la familia de osos que se había reunido nuevamente; luego de algunos minutos, todos voltearon a ver el origen de un sonido que les llamó la atención, al ver a la persona que generó el crujido de esas ramas, todos se sorprendieron gratamente y sonrieron ganados por la alegría, al igual que la persona recién llegada. Sin embargo en la ciudad de Seatle, un informativo de último momento daba un reporte de emergencia.

_Acaban de confirmar, que la búsqueda del resto de los desaparecidos del staf de I CARLY fue terminada con éxito, con heridas leves por fortuna según informes preliminares – Dijo la periodista Cristina Maciel, regalándole gran alivio a los fans del web show, quienes celebraron como algún gol la nueva buena noticia, el fin de semana terminaría bien después de todo – Los guardabosques aseguran que los recién hallados serán llevados a las cabañas de la Estancia "Paraíso Escondido" para ser atendidos, llegado el momento saldrán a dar nuevas declaraciones y si así los protagonistas disponen serán ellos mismos los que salgan a hablar. Estaremos al pendiente de nuevas informaciones que surjan desde el lugar de los hechos – Dijo la profesional, siendo ella misma una de las primeras periodistas en expandir las nuevas noticias en los foros sociales para que todos estén al tanto de los chicos de I CARLY.

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero que os guste. Ahora bien, les ruego me den sus comentarios, me encantaría saber sus opiniones con respecto a la poesía del principio y el capítulo en sí; por otro lado quiero hacer una declaración, los personajes del programa de Espectáculos citado durante el capítulo son veraces, me refiero a Liliana, Karina, Juan Carlos Samaniego, Juan Carlos Morenos y Mili, todos ellos son parte de un programa llamado Tele Show, que se emite aquí en Paraguay; también la periodista Cristina Maciel es parte importante de un popular noticiero local, quise agregarla a mi capítulo porque en realidad es alguien que admiro mucho. Les quiero agradecer a todos por leer mi historia, es muy importante para mí, ah y también por la gran paciencia que me tuvieron. Muchas Gracias.**


	12. Chapter 12 Familias a salvo

_Interrumpimos la programación por una noticia de última hora. Las autoridades afirman, que el staff completo del web show I CARLY ya está a salvo. Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Gibby Gibson, Spencer Shay, la Sra. Marizza Benson y la fan número uno de citado show Mandy se encuentran aún en la cabaña del "Paraíso Escondido" recibiendo tratamiento de médicos y sicólogos; la fiscalía estará aguardando la declaración de cada uno de ellos, mientras que la policía confirmó la captura de dos cazadores, dos de los más buscados por el tráfico de pieles de animales en peligro de extinción, la identidad de los mismos se ha mantenido en reserva - Decía Cristina Maciel, confirmando la noticia que dejaba de ser un rumor, mientras que en pantalla aparecía fotos de cada uno de los ídolos de la red. Todos los fans que hacía vigilia frente al Edificio Rushwell celebró con mucha euforia, luego de haber tenido vía peraphone la posibilidad de ver la entrega informativa de la periodista que estaría siguiendo seguramente cualquier novedad que surja desde el "Paraíso Escondido". Mientras tanto, en una de las cabañas de la estancia se vivía un ambiente bastante cálido, uno que comprendía sonrisas, abrazos, incluso lágrimas; era verdad, habían pasado tres días y ellos recién se enteraban, todos estaban emocionados por reencuentro luego de varios episodios que desearían olvidar seguramente, tenían tanto de qué hablar, pero tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo.

**Más allá de un adiós.**

Hoy recordamos aquella vez,

Es más puedo decir que nos consta,

Saber que un adiós…

… No es el final de una historia,

Quizás, dependiendo del destino,

Es solo la puesta de suspenso,

A una continuación con un hermoso final.

Más allá de un adiós,

Pueden existir un montón de epílogos,

Que llevarían a la conclusión,

Uno que nos volverá a cruzar.

Un día cómo hoy fue…

Que decidimos hacer nuestra una promesa,

Escribir con nuestras propias manos,

Las páginas de nuestra propia historia,

Pintar nuestros propios atardeceres,

Pasearnos por los horizontes bajo nuestras sábanas,

Sin salir de nuestra casa,

Y embriagarnos con la presencia del otro solamente,

Luchando contra el frío de afuera,

Con el calor de nuestras pieles.

Más allá de un adiós,

Te das cuenta,

Todo aquello que nos dijimos aquel día

Dónde nos juramos odio y no vernos nunca más,

Ahora nuestra unión ya no es de dos,

Sino de tres personas,

Y todo por nuestra culpa,

Producto de un amor con idas y vueltas;

Cuántas aventuras vivimos,

Como unos tontos,

Dando importancia a nuestro ego;

Hoy tan solo sirven como historias y anécdotas,

Para este retoño en nuestros brazos.

Peleas, idas y vueltas,

Arrepentimiento, confusión y tristeza,

Fueron solo algunos síntomas,

Más allá… luego de nuestro adiós.

Hoy en nuestra vida adulta,

El futuro al que renunciamos por terquedad,

Que ingenuos es la verdad,

Emoción, ocurrencias y diversión,

Son el día a día,

Por frutos de una bendita conclusión,

Nuestro feliz final,

Más allá de nuestro adiós.

Autor:

Pidgeo2904

**Hola cómo están tanto tiempo, tristemente la serie ya terminó, con un final que… según que he oído no era la esperada… Según dicen terminó con la pareja Creddie, pero si así fuera porque Carly se va, Seddie quedó en el camino con un Freddie dubitativo y con una Sam esperando en la linea un pedido formal de regreso, pero infelizmente esto no ocurrió; también he leído que Dan Schneider opinó sobre Igoodbye y la parte más resaltante es que dice que… prefirió que todo termine con plena amistad en el trío protagonista, que el beso entre Carly y Freddie es solo por aprecio y con amistad… Lo que me lleva a preguntarme… Qué chica besa en los labios a un amigo, sin considerarlo con derecho a roce o amarlo profundamente? Es una de las interrogantes que me dejó un tan ansiado episodio final de tan popular serie. Ahora bien, primero quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que la Universidad no me daba tiempo, ahora bien, me gustaría saber si desean que continúen con esta historia, pongo a disposición de ustedes la continuación y capítulos posteriores, ya que bien tengo ideas para más de ellos. Ah ojalá les guste la poesía… puedan encontrar más de ellas y todas de mi autoría en mi página en fb. Muchas Gracias.**

**Observación: La serie I Carly y sus personajes son producto de la creatividad de Dan Schneider. Esta historia solo cumple la función de entretenimiento de vuestro servidor y los demás fanáticos; sin embargo esta historia y ambientes de la misma si son de mi propiedad y posesión.**

_Esto sí que es increíble - Dijo Freddie, contento y feliz no solo porque podía compartir nuevamente con su madre y con su novia teniéndola a una a cada a costado, sino que por fin se dio lo que se creía imposible, vale aclarar que no fue el único sorprendido por la sorprendente unión y camaradería que mostraban la rubia y la autoproclamada suegra.

_Si… al principio me dije que sería difícil por la torrentosa relación que llevábamos, pero… luego me di cuenta que…. - Decía la Sra. Marizza, interrumpiéndose por un momento, dirigiéndole una mirada a la muchacha que compartió con ella un montón de adversidades, para luego soltar un suspiro y continuar - … Me di cuenta que es una muy buena muchacha y que no merecía que la juzgara de la manera que lo hacía - Terminó diciendo regalándole una sonrisa a su nuera.

_Yo digo lo mismo, la verdad que la Sra. Benson es una mujer muy encantadora - Dijo Sam, dándole un cumplido a su suegra, ante la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de sus amigos.

_Dime Marizza por favor Sam - Solicitó la madre del productor técnico, coronando el momento, haciendo saber a todos que de verdad la relación Marissam realmente había mejorado, que esos momentos perdidas en el bosque, ansiedad y nervios tuvieron un lado positivo.

_Es increíble en verdad - Decía Carly, con Gibby sentado a su lado.

_Esta sí es una unión inesperada - Decía Spencer, que se hallaba al otro lado de la morena.

_Gibeee - Se limitó a agregar el gordito observando al trío que se batían entre risas y ocurrencias, como nunca antes se los había visto y la verdad nunca se los había imaginado de esa manera.

_Vaya me alegro mucho por ustedes amigos - Dijo Mandy, opinando también por la situación, obviamente conmovida.

_Bueno… , no quisiera acabar con tan dulce momento, pero… - Dijo Carly, pero de súbito se recordó de un punto bastante importante - … Se supone hoy es domingo y mañana debemos ir al colegio, tenemos que volver a Seatle - Recomendó con total acierto, pero en realidad también quería empezar a olvidar todo lo vivido en aquel lugar.

_Ay, diablos, prefiero seguir perdida en el bosque - Opinó Sam, obviamente estaba bromeando, queriendo dar a entender que no deseaba volver a la casa de estudio.

_Sam… por qué aborreces tanto el colegio - Mostró curiosidad la suegra, creando un tenue ambiente de nervios en los demás, por preguntas como esa iniciaban sus muy tradicionales pleitos, sin dudas el momento ponía a prueba qué tan bien se llevaban Sam y la Sra. Benson.

_Pues porque es un asco… tendremos clases con la Sra. Brigs que seguramente nos torturará como siempre, eso sin mencionar al Sr. Howard - Respondió la rubia, provocando que las cabezas de todos fueran al rostro de la suegra, dependía de lo que ella agregara para saber si en verdad no habría peleas y discusiones de nuevo.

_Oh en serio… ya lo había escuchado… por qué será que se comporta de esa manera - Dijo la suegra, sorprendiendo a todos, Freddie nunca se lo había comentado por temor a que tomara partido por sus maestros y terminara defendiéndolos… ¿Acaso ahora que Sam era de su agrado tomaría todo con más detenimiento y con razonamiento?

_Algunos dicen que maltrata perros - Opinó Mandy, siendo a continuación receptora de todas las miradas del grupo; eso era solamente un rumor, pero qué tan conocido era mencionado rumor.

Las horas pasarían rápido a partir de ese entonces, pronto uno de los oficiales entró en la cabaña en la que se encontraba el staff comunicándoles que una de las unidades policiales los acercaría a la ciudad nuevamente, entregándoles recomendaciones de evitar todo contacto con la prensa y que más tarde dependiendo del diagnóstico de los sicólogos estarían libres de volver a sus vidas cotidianas; Gibby y Spencer preguntaron por Body, que obviamente es el hijo perdido que andaban buscando don Oso y doña Osa, el uniformado les informó que la familia peluda era una especie en peligro de peligro de extinción y que ya fueron enviados a una Reserva de Habitad Natural para consuelo y calma de los interesados, finalmente las familias se encontraban a salvo y todos regresarían a salvo a casa. Llegaron ya en las primeras horas del lunes a Seatle, el edificio Rushwell se veía rodeado por bomberos, ambulancias, patrulleras y la vigilia de los fans que se vieron emocionados y contentos por el regreso de los conductores del web show, había sido un fin de semana bastante largo y con el pasar de los días seguramente se les esclarecería mejor lo acontecido en el "Paraíso Escondido".

Pronto pasaron los días, el edificio Rushwell recibió invitaciones de muchos programas de televisión para los que vivieron un fin de semana lleno de adrenalina, pero por recomendación de los médicos y sicólogos solo podrían conceder una visita a un periodista para que los entrevistara; la explicación del mismo fue que lo vivido durante los últimos dos días habría sido mucha presión para las mentes de cada uno, y debían resguardarlos para no sufrir efectos de cansancio mental más adelante, por lo que la receta de los profesionales era no exponer a la mente a situaciones con mucha adrenalina y con gente muy alocada, por lo que la idea de salir en televisión no era buena idea. Aunque profundamente comprensible y válido, eso de cuidar la mente traía bastantes dificultades, Carly y Gibby se comportaban muy extraños, cada uno ponía excusa para ir a cualquier parte del edificio sin ningún motivo aparente al mismo tiempo, los primeros días fueron imperceptibles pero luego… ya eran muy obvios y en especial la pareja Seddie se percató del comportamiento de… la pareja Cibby? la Sra. Marizza no le daba importancia al asunto, más bien, vio que casi todos los días el mayor de los Shay recibía llamadas todos los días frecuentemente y más o menos a la misma hora… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

El portal de I CARLY seguía recibiendo visitas frecuentemente con saludos y buenos deseos de los fans, deseando saber todo lo acontecido durante el fin de semana, preguntando por el bienestar de cada uno y queriendo saber cuándo volverían a transmitir otro show, ya que justo era viernes y no había preparado ni publicado nada como siempre lo hacían; tanto Carly como Gibby habían desaparecido nuevamente, Sam y Freddie estaban muy acaramelados en el estudio, Spencer se encontraba muy entrenado en su habitación con su llamada extraña diaria y la Sra. Benson no era que le gustara, pero los médicos y sicólogos la vieron bastante cansada y agotada por el trajín del fin de semana, así que se le ocurrió buscar ayuda para que se realicen los quehaceres de la casa y atiendan a todos, pues… uno de los pocos frutos que tuvo ese accidentado fin de semana en el "Paraíso Escondido" fue que todos se tomaron cariño y construyeron un lazo de unión, amistad y aprecio entre ellos; por consiguiente, y para que quede probado que el mundo y en especial Seatle es chico, terminó por contratar a Marty, aquel que en su momento sirvió al artista como asistente personal y como siempre se mostraba muy predispuesto y muy disciplinado, está de más decir que enseguida se ganó la confianza de la suegra de Sam.

_Seatle, 29 de Abril de 2013_

_Staff de I CARLY:_

_Antes que nada, aprovechamos para saludarlos atentamente por este medio, acercándoles nuestra predisposición para lo que se les ofrezca, obedeciendo a los difíciles momentos recientemente vividos en las afueras de nuestra ciudad_.

_Seguramente estarán al tanto que todos los fanáticos y seguidores de su Web Show, están latentes y expectantes de cualquier información sobre ustedes, más aún luego de los recientes acontecimientos puesto en conocimiento público, con el deseo de saber las condiciones en las que se encuentran y cualquier otro dato, anécdota o experiencia que crean factible compartir. Sin embargo, conocemos a cabalidad las recomendaciones médicas de no someterse a un auditorio con gran concurrencia ni aparecer en sitios con grandes cantidades de personas, por tal motivo, sugerimos si lo consideran prudente, aceptar en la privacidad de vuestro departamento a la conductora Cristina Maciel para que los pueda entrevistar íntimamente y bajo las condiciones que vosotros propongan para no atentar contra vuestra comodidad._

_Aguardando una respuesta favorable, nos despedimos cordialmente, recalcando nuevamente nuestro deseo de cooperación para con vuestro bienestar._

_Producción Noticiero Central. Canal 8_

Decía uno de los mensajes que se llegó a la página de I CARLY, el dúo Seddie fue el primero en leerlo, no se lo habían planteado, pues al llegar al edificio pudieron ver a través de los cristales polarizados de una de las camionetas de la Policia la cantidad de fans que rodeaban el mismo; en aquella oportunidad, habían descendido del vehículo del lado lateral de Bushwell, donde una vez recordaban Nevel citó a Carly para "negociar" la devolución de los Derechos de la página producto de una confusión, a partir de allí entre los oficiales armaron una especie de malla protectora que se extendía desde ese punto hasta la entrada principal del departamento, permitiéndoles el paso sin interrupción de los fanáticos, todo por recomendación de los paramédicos que atendieron a los protagonistas, nunca habían visto tal movilización ni para las máximas estrellas de Hollywood pero tal acontecimiento les hizo tomar valor de la lealtad y cariño que les tenían sus fanáticos y amigos, que en más de una ocasión habían estado enviando mensajes y realizando llamadas que nunca pudieron ser respondidas por las baterías agotadas de los peraphones o por falta de señal; así que por lo menos debía ser estudiada la propuesta, los fans se merecían volver a saber de ellos, pero tanto Sam como Freddie sabían que no podían decidir nada sin tener la aprobación de Carly y Gibby, que por alguna razón no estaban presentes pareciere sobre la corteza terrestre, por lo que decidieron buscarlos para poder consensuar la propuesta del canal 8.

Mientras que por otro lado, Marty y Spencer se encontraban en la cocina preparando el almuerzo conversando de temas bastante animados y planeando salidas con Calceto para cuando le fuera permitido exponerse al público nuevamente y cuando el primero tenga autorización de la suegra de Sam; luego de algunos minutos, sonó el teléfono móvil del artista y este revisando el mira quién llama se excusó para ir a la sala para atender animadamente; Spencer no se percató que la Sra. Benson entró en la sala del apartamento Shay sin emitir ningún sonido, y la verdad no podía evitarlo, era más o menos el quinto día que recibía esa misma llamada y le mataba la curiosidad de saber quién era la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la linea…, por lo que la suegra de la rubia decidió quedarse detrás del chofer en el cual el el hermano mayor de la conductora de I CARLY se había sentado contento para hablar con aquella persona, que inició una muy animada conversación.

_ ¿Cómo estás? Te extrañé mucho… - Dijo Spencer, hasta se podría decir renunciando por un momento a su personalidad bastante alocada para atender a la chica que se encontraba escuchándolo.

_ Yo también pronto volveré a Seatle y estaré contigo… mi tiempo será todo tuyo… - Dijo la muchacha de la otra linea… por supuesto que la Sra. Marizza no podía escuchar esto.

_Oh Sasha no me digas eso… que cuando cuelgues te extrañare y ansiaré verte más… - Continuó el artista, revelando una parte de la identidad de la muchacha.

_Ohwww, pero es la verdad, es más, dentro de unos días estaremos juntos - Aseguró Sasha, quien no pudo evitar morderse los labios.

_Ok, te estaré esperando… sabes de qué hablo… - Agregó doble sentido a su expresión el artista.

_Ya estoy ansiosa… Adiós besitos - Se despidió la muchacha colgando luego, la misma chica que alguna vez también se paseó por la sala de aquel mismo apartamento.

_Uy, quién era… - Dijo Marty desde el lado de la cocina, apoyada en la mesa de la computadora que se hallaba entre ese y la sala; Spencer suspiró con una sonrisa y respondió...

_ ¿Ubicas a Sasha Striker? - … Contra otra pregunta el muchacho que en un futuro paralelo pudo haber sido abogado.

_ ¡¿Sasha Striker…?! - Dijo la Sra. Benson saliendo de su escondite asustando a los dos muchachos que no se percataron de su presencia.

_ ¿La conoce Sra. Benson? - Indagó Marty, pero la citada se reservó su respuesta, en realidad no quería sacar a relucir el hecho que fue víctima de su curiosidad.

_ ¿Qué es esa muchacha de ti Spencer? - Quiso saber la Sra. Benson, simulando de uno a tres tocitos

_Pues… lo averiguaré dentro de unos días… - Fue lo único que respondió el artista, pero lo que prefirió omitir en su respuesta, es que la conversación entre la jugadora experimentada y él había avanzado mucho en cuanto al factor romántico, pero era un tema que calificaba como algo ampliamente personal.

_ Guau, yo había visto ese día por el canal de Video Juegos la transmisión de tu duelo con ella en el Pack Rack - Comentó Marty, de aquel épico momento en que Sasha Striker y Spencer Shay se batieron por la corona de ese juego bautizado como "Juego de los Ancestros" por la hermana menor del segundo. Un dato importante es que Sasha es oriunda de una ciudad periférica a Seatle, que luego de su derrota contra el artista obtuvo ofertas para viajar por el mundo para organizar y participar torneos de videojuegos, también estuvo presente en la Presentación Oficial de Nintendo Station V, en China; el artista sin embargo también tenía las mismas invitaciones y de vez en cuando cumplía con los mismos, pero de un tiempo a la actualidad no estaba aceptándolos, y luego de lo acontecido en el "Paraíso Escondido" seguro extendería la pausa en cuanto a viajes se refiere.

_ ¿Canal de qué…? – Dijo la Sra. Benson, tenía que admitirlo, en tantas ocasiones se extrañaba por las ocurrencias y acciones de sus vecinos, amigos de su hijo, luego su novia Sam, la que tanto criticó y ahora apreciaba; pero ahora se percataba que no solo ellos sino que la sociedad misma ofrecía cada ocurrencia o medio para alocar o soltar la locura y extrañeza de cada uno… Acaso era ella la que tenía que acercarse a ese mundo para comprender mejor a los demás, si se lo comentaba… quizás su nuera la ayudaría con ese detalle…

_El canal de Videojuegos Sra. Benson… es un canal que ofrece la actualidad y todo lo referido a los juegos de video y en realidad virtual del mundo… Quizás no este familiarizado con ellos… Por ejemplo ahora se presentó recientemente el Nintendo Station V… el cual es lo más moderno en cuanto a entretenimiento se refiere… - Explicó Spencer tratando de comprender a la Sra. Benson.

_Y dime Spencer… - Continuó Marty quien había obtenido la autorización del artista para llamarlo por su nombre - … Hace muchos no realizas ningún viaje para participar en los Torneos de Videojuegos en el extranjero… ¿Cuándo volverás a hacerlo? – Preguntó, debo decir que era una pregunta realmente candente…

_No lo sé… veré cuándo… ahora no creo que sea posible… pero luego de todo lo que pasó… por qué no viajar todos para despejarnos un poco… - Se le ocurrió al hermano mayor de la morena de súbito, está de más decir que tanto él como la Sra. Benson y Marty se mostraron muy emocionados, pero siempre y cuando se sepa detalladamente cada información referente al lugar, fue algo demandado por la madre del castaño.

En otro lugar del edificio, Sam y Freddie se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos, hace cuántos años frecuentaban ese lugar y no notaron de la inmensidad del interior de ese edificio, y una vez que lo pensaron, se percataron que siempre fue el apartamento de Carly o de Freddie y la salida, de repente el primer sub suelo, el itinerario que siempre seguían, desde que se conocían. A ese ritmo sería difícil encontrar a Carly y a Gibby, también existía la posibilidad de que les haya atacado síntomas de rebeldía y fueran a Licuados Locos o a alguna otra parte, contra las órdenes de los médicos, pero luego reestudiando las opciones supieron que debían descartar cada una de ellas, ya que la morena no gozaba de romper las reglas tan frecuentemente tal como su amiga la rubia, cuyo único detenimiento para hacerlo era su novio, valga la aclaración y por otro lado, Gibby era bastante loco y extrovertido, pero dónde iría… es más, era quien según los diagnósticos que recibieron tenía más cansancio físico y mental, por lo que también de seguro seguían en el edificio, ambos no contestaban a sus respectivos peraphones, la pareja Seddie ya quería abandonar la búsqueda pero…

_Espera… - Dijo Freddie, sujetando sutilmente la mano izquierda de su novia…

_Qué sucede amor – Mencionó Sam, prestándole atención a este.

_Hay un lugar en el cual no hemos buscado… - Dijo el castaño, con su dedo hacia arriba.

_ Y cuál es… - Dijo Sam, extendiendo los brazos, flexionando los codos y abriendo las palmas hacia el techo con una sonrisa.

_Sígueme… - Continuó Freddie, ladeando una sonrisa descendiendo las escaleras, soltando un liviano trote.

_Siempre… - Susurró para sí Sam, empezando también a trotar, siguiendo hasta donde la guiaría el castaño.

Sin embargo… en algún lugar del Edificio Rushwell, una especie de ventilador esperaba a funcionar, producto del llamado del ascensor por alguno de los inquilinos.

_No es el mejor lugar para una cita… pero es el único donde no se les ocurrirá buscarnos a los demás – Dijo Gibby, tomando la mano de Carly.,

_No importa… además que no podemos pedir nada mejor, ya que no podemos salir del edificio… - Agregó Carly con una sonrisa, la verdad que hace algunos años atrás se habría sentido incómoda, pero ahora debía admitir que se sentía extrañamente feliz y divertida de compartir con su flamante novio… Quién lo diría.

_Te prometo que cuando podamos nuevamente salir iremos a un lugar mejor… - Dijo Gibby, que también sabía o más bien tomó conciencia que su actitud alocada no era el adecuado para con su cita, quizás si de vez en cuando pero ahora quería compartir un momento en serio con ella; la morena no se caracterizaba por ser muy romántica, o como decía Sam… las cursilerías, pensaba, pero luego lo volvió a estudiar y qué podía decir ella… si desde que volvió con Freddie está tan romántica que no tendrá nada que decir para con ella; pues Carly sentía que si Gibby estaba allí estaría bien, pero no se animaba aún así a decirlo.

_Carlee – Limitó a decir, en referencia a su frasecita particular pero amoldada a su nombre se entiende, porque pensándolo bien, no le molestaría que su novio rubio y gordito la llevara a algún restaurante, al cine, de compras o… aunque sea a Licuados Locos, con tan de que sea él quien la lleve. Entre sorprendidos y llenos de alegría Sam y Freddie observaban desde la entrada, que se encontraba inmediatamente antes de las escaleras la cita a escondidas que mantenían sus amigos Carly y Gibby en lo que alguna vez fue y por tiempo bastante corto por cierto la habitación del productor técnico, contraponiéndose a toda aquella opinión que apostaba a cualquier unión amorosa menos a la de ellos, era realmente algo inimaginable.

_Sam… qué haremos ahora - Consultó Freddie, quien al igual que su novio, tenían el cuerpo inclinado, la parte inferior del mismo tras la pared y la superior atenta a la escena, pero no tendría respuesta por la rápida reacción de la rubia…

_Y… damas y caballeros… con ustedes la pareja Cibby… - Dijo Sam, con un toque de sarcasmo, gesticulando y actuando como en frente de una gran multitud, está de más decir que mencionado dúo saltó de la sorpresa, finalmente habían caído.

_Sam… qué hacer aquí… - Dijo Carly sobresaltada, con miedo a la opinión que tendría de parte de su amiga, con respecto a su actual relación.

_Dígannoslo ustedes - Agregó Freddie acercándose a la co conductora que ya se hallaba a un metro de distancia de la morena y el rubio.

_Vaya… y qué… ahora se burlarán? - Dijo Gibby, no sabría decirles si frustrado, triste o molesto.

_ ¿Qué? Claro que no… - Dijo Sam, arrugando el ceño pero con una sonrisa.

_Son nuestros mejores amigos… por qué nos burlaríamos… - Agregó Freddie con una sonrisa; acto seguido, aquella habitación fue testigo de un abrazo de grupo bastante agrupado, que se rompió con el susto producido por aquel mecanismo que se accionaba al llamado de los ascensores…

_Chicos de I CARLY…_

_Creo que hablo por todos los fans cuando digo que los extraño mucho y que queremos saber de ustedes… Sabemos que han pasado por unos días bastante duros, pero ojalá pueden transmitir otro capítulo de este show. Hasta pronto chicos!_

_SEDDIEnto._

_Carly, Sam, Gibby y Freddie._

_Cómo han estado, espero que bien, ojalá podamos volver a ver un poco del show muy pronto… No hay apuro… esperaremos expectantes, ojalá se recuperen pronto. Saludos y un gran, pero gran abrazo…_

_Anna261_

Estos son algunos de los mensajes que se llegaron a la página del show por parte de todos los fans, solicitando el regreso de las célebres noches de transmisión y la verdad que el cuarteto se preguntaban si qué podían hacer, pues de alguna manera consideraban tener un bloqueo creativo y no logran idear nada útil como para considerar factible el volver a transmitir esa noche, solo les quedaba aceptar la recomendación del canal 8, pues era algo que los fans merecían por tanta lealtad y estima. Por otro lado, Control Machete también escribió a la página saludando muy afectuosamente y comunicando a todo el staff de la situación de la familia de osos, mediante un mensaje privado…

_Hola chicos:_

_Espero se encuentren bien y más allá de todo, puedan volver cuando lo consideren prudente, les prometo que con ayuda de Mandy dentro de poco acondicionaremos de la mejor manera el área perteneciente al "Paraíso Escondido", les aseguro que la experiencia será mejor._

_También quisiera decirles que la familia de osos ya fue trasladada a un espacio de Habitad Natural para Especies en Peligro de Extinción y me alegra decirles que ya se adaptaron de la mejor manera y viven felices, ojalá puedan venir a visitarlos también dentro de poco tiempo, estoy seguro que también los extrañan._

_Disculpen también mi ignorancia, no estoy muy familiarizado con el internet, no estaba enterado de que ustedes eran unas verdaderas celebridades, lo siento mucho de verdad y les prometo ver el próximo capítulo de su show I CARLY sin falta. Los quiero mucho chicos, son increíbles y me gustaría volver a verlos. Hasta pronto._

_Control Machete._

Está de más decir que el mensaje llenó de alegría y nostalgia a todos, tanto a las pareja Seddie, Cibby, a Spencer y a la Sra. Benson; pensar que todo aquel enredo en medio del bosque inició mediante el guardabosque tartamudo de manera involuntaria, pero luego de aclarada la situación, la pelea con esos cazadores y la convivencia en medio del tratamiento de los demás guardabosques, la policía, bomberos y médicos supieron crear un lazo de gran amistad con el hombre, que resultó ser el tío de la fan número uno del Show y dueña de aquella estancia… Mandy, y creían en su palabra, querrían regresar dentro de un tiempo, pero a Carly se le ocurrió una gran idea, a buena hora, desde el fin de semana se veía bloqueado su capacidad de buenos planes y buenas ocurrencias, luego acelerándose un poco empezó a persuadir a todos.

_Ya lo tengo… se qué haremos para el I CARLY de esta noche… - Dijo de súbito la morena dirigiéndole una mirada pícara a todos los presentes, incluso al cachorrito, hijo oficial de la pareja Cibby hasta esas alturas… Carly, pidió a Freddie que preparara el estudio para la transmisión en cuanto a la parte técnica se refiere, Sam por supuesto se ofreció a ayudarlo por lógicas razones; la morena también solicitó a su hermano, a Marty y a la Sra. Benson preparar refrigerios porque habría invitados en la transmisión, todo mientras que Gibby y ella se encargarían de acudir a los contactos correspondientes para que los que tengan que estar presentes ya apartaran un lugar en su agenda para acudir al Edificio Rushwell y ser parte del show…

Seatle, 3 de Mayo de 2013

Producción Noticiero Central.

Canal 8

Antes que nada, aprovechamos para saludarlos muy cordialmente, agradeciendo vuestra preocupación por nuestra integridad luego de los recientes acontecimientos en las afueras de nuestra ciudad.

También queriendo comunicarles que nos parece muy buena idea, que su conductora Cristina Maciel nos visite para una entrevista; por otro lado, se nos ha ocurrido agregarle algo más, hemos recibido bastantes mensajes de nuestros fanáticos solicitando la transmisión de un nuevo show, y queremos darles el gusto con la participación de vuestra conductora y la presencia de un invitado más que fue testigo de nuestra experiencia en el "Paraíso Escondido" en la primer show luego del ajetreado fin de semana.

Esperando una respuesta positiva, de aprobación de parte de ustedes, nos despedimos atentamente.

Staff I CARLY

Fue el primer mensaje que emitió la página destinada al canal de televisión, que gustosa aprobó la idea y aceptó la invitación del grupo que ya esperaba con ansiedad un nuevo show; eran las diecisiete horas de aquel día y se convertiría en el único impedimento de la producción de aquel programa televisivo para transmitir en vivo, por lo que se limitarían a una grabación para no salir de los planes originales de la producción creativa del web show, la periodista Cristina Maciel, quien fue la seleccionada por ambas partes para presenciar el show, ya se encontraba preparándose para esa noche…

_Hoy desde las 22 hs. junto al staff de I CARLY, para ser parte del show y entrevistarlos con respecto a lo vivido en el "Paraíso Escondido". Será una noche interesante y divertida!_

_Cristina Maciel._

Esta fue la actualización de estado de la profesional en su cuenta de Splash Face anunciando previamente lo que sería esa noche de viernes y los diferentes internautas no se tardaron en expandir la noticia y luego de una hora y media más o menos tres cuartos de la ciudad ya estaba enterada.

_Querido Control Machete:_

_Te estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que nos ayudaste en la estancia, fue en verdad un fin de semana bastante duro para nosotros, pero gracias a Dios salimos todos con bien y ahora estamos en casa sanos y salvos, y tú eres uno de los que hizo posible nuestro bienestar de regreso._

_Queremos también invitarte muy cordialmente a nuestro show que transmitiremos esta noche, te rogamos nos disculpes por hacer todo esto tan de repente pero es que a nosotros también se nos ocurrió en muy poco tiempo, pero realmente nos encantaría que nos acompañes esta noche, además estará también invitada esta noche la periodista Cristina Maciel para realizarnos una entrevista en el show. Ojalá podamos contar con tu presencia, por favor te pedimos confirmes tu asistencia._

_Otra vez gracias por todo, te tenemos mucho aprecio y he allí el porqué de nuestra invitación. Por favor, ven y comparte con nosotros. Gracias._

_Carly, Sam, Gibby, Freddie, Spencer y Marizza_

Pasados algunos minutos, el guardabosque tartamudo respondió confirmando su presencia para esa noche; de esa manera todo estaba listo, por fortuna todos los invitados respondieron afirmativamente y serían parte del show; pronto, la pareja Seddie comunicó que el estudio estaba listo para transmitir, el dúo Sparizza y Marty también se reportaron con un menú surtido para pasar bien la velada, quizás el I CARLY de esa noche no sería igual o de la magnitud de otras pero sería para corresponder al aprecio y estima de los fanáticos.

_Amigos y amigas…_

_Luego del fin de semana pesado que vivimos, queremos compartir con ustedes una show especial de I CARLY esta noche, con la participación de Control Machete, un guardabosque amigo y como invitada especial la periodista Cristina Maciel que nos hará una entrevista en exclusiva… Además de eso, compartiremos con ustedes la sorpresa para los fans Creddie… tan ansiada y esperada, esperamos sea del agrado de ustedes… No nos fallen, a las 22 hs. comenzaremos con una noche divertida, no como otras noches, pero si con mucha buena onda!_

_Carly, Gibby, Sam y Freddie… _

Carly y Gibby aprovecharían el show de hoy para hacer pública su relación; Spencer, Marty y la Sra. Benson se enteraron durante la tarde y no pudieron evitar sentirse felices por la pareja que no era para nada pronosticada. Ya que era una tarde de emoción y felicidad, por el regreso del show y la salida a la luz de la pareja Cibby, el mayor de los Shay también comunicó su próspera relación con Sasha Striker, que lastimosamente no sería parte del show pero que vendría pronto a Seatle… A eso de las diecinueve horas, llegaron los productores del noticiero de Canal 8, con su equipo y con la invitada Cristina Maciel que demostró ser más allá de ser una gran periodista, una persona bastante alegre, con simpatía y mucha buena onda, hecho por el cual enseguida pareció ser parte del staff del show, siendo partícipe de las ocurrencias sin sentido, común en los chicos de I CARLY, pero que se había visto limitado luego del shock y el cansancio mental que padecían pero por suerte, a medida que pasaban las horas, las ideas y comentarios chistosos volvían; luego de otra hora llegó Control Machete con Mandy con su nueva máscara del pato, todos la veían extrañados, pero contentos por verla con esa misma euforia y locura de siempre, y no con preocupación y culpa como se la vio en su propia estancia por producto de los acontecimientos; la fan número uno fue sin duda, la muestra de que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, pero lo que la chica de anteojitos y el guardabosque no comentaban era que entre ellos, también se cruzó un mensaje mediante las redes sociales.

_Querida Mandy:_

_Espero te encuentres bien, tus amigos realmente son increíbles y muy buenas personas, ya les invité a volver a la estancia una vez culminadas las mejoras. Ya me respondieron al mensaje, diciéndome que volverían más adelante y también para invitarme al show de esta noche, coordinemos para ir juntos… pues sé que es de tu agrado._

_También quiero avisarte que aquella familia de cuadrúpedos que me comentaste encontraste en el espesor del bosque ya fue trasladada en un área de Protección y Reserva Natural de Habitad en Peligros de Extinción. Te comunicó que el animal se lo conoce como Conepache, un cruce extraño entre el conejo y el mapache, es un mamífero con habilidades para vivir bajo la tierra, con la capacidad de construir su hogar cavando grandes profundidades con sus garras; pensábamos que solo era un rumor lo referente a su existencia pero resulta que es un ejemplar en peligro de extinción, es más, no quisiera confirmarte pero pareciera es el ejemplar único en su especie al igual que el Castoratón, que hasta ahora no llega a ver un ejemplar de este último, pero bueno es algo que quería comentarte…_

_Respóndeme pronto por favor, para poder ir esta noche en el show que tendrá a Cristina Maciel como invitada… Hasta pronto…_

_Tío Machete_

_En 5, 4, 3, 2… - Dijo Freddie, con su cámara a mano, su computadora en el carrito, teniendo en frente a Carly y a Sam con su control azul listo, con Cristina Maciel, Mandy y Spencer en el asiento del auto, mientras que Spencer y Gibby preparaban por pedido de Freddie una secuencia de vídeos divertidos para poner en el show mediante otra computadora; y la Sra. Benson y Marty servían bocadillos a todos, con la producción del noticiero ubicándose y preparándose para la entrevista.

El show comenzó como se tenían acostumbrados, con la presentación de las conductoras, del productor técnico, de los productores de secuencia por esa noche o sea de Spencer y Gibby; también de la suegra y su ayudante como así también de los invitados especiales. Pasaron los minutos y el show comprendió segmentos como los brazzieres brasileños con sus historias de terror, el baile improvisado, el chat con los fanáticos que se mostraron muy contentos por el regreso del show en linea, anécdotas de Control de Machete como guardabosque como también medidas de prevención de incendios y demás, luego tuvo lugar la entrevista donde la Cámara B entró en acción junto a las cámaras del canal 8 que grabarían el mismo, que comprendió una secuencia de preguntas por parte de Cristina Maciel a todo el staff que a medida que respondían reconstruían parte por parte lo vivido en el "Paraíso Escondido" que no pudo evitar la presencia rebelde de alguna que otra lágrima, por supuesto también la reciente relación armoniosa entre la rubia y la suegra, la familia de osos y los cazadores todo hasta el regreso a Seatle; el final de la entrevista motivó al aplauso de todos en el estudio con mucha alegría y otra vuelta del baile improvisado para subir los ánimos; luego con mucho ánimo se practicó el sketch de "El vaquero con bigote y la Campesina idiota que pensaba que el bigote era una ardilla" solo que en esta oportunidad la vaquera contaba con la compañía de su hermana… interpretada por Cristina Maciel que gustosa aceptó el papel; luego también se realizo con ayuda de Control Machete y bebé Spencer la actuación del "Padre que no quería dar de comer a sus hijos" y con ayuda de Sam, la Sra. Benson dio a conocer la receta de "Burritos de Arroz" una receta original y así luego de dos horas de programa, que fue incluso mejor que lo planeado llegó a su culminación.

_Bueno… antes de terminar con el show de esta noche… - Dijo Carly, tomando la posta, sabiendo que llegó la hora, teniendo ya a Gibby de su lado - … Hace algunos programas, la flamante pareja Seddie anunció tener una sorpresa para los fans Creddie… y no sé si es sorpresa para alguien pero… si tengo.. más bien tenemos algo que anunciar - Continuó la morena, quien no podía evitar ruborizarse y sin saber por qué, no era la primera vez que anunciaba una relación, pero algo le decía que este era muy especial.

_Freddie y Sam… se hay anunciado como novios, hoy con la aprobación de la Sra. Benson; es verdad, pasamos un fin de semana muy duro… donde inclusive creímos que no volveríamos a divertirnos de esta manera… ustedes entienden - Dijo Gibby, tomando la mano de quien hoy en día ya era su novia, pero el punto es que ya se consideraban como tal pero la propuesta concreta todavía no se había hecho - … Como Carly dijo, tenemos un anuncio… pero primero… - Agregó, dando a entender que antes del anuncio vendría algo antes…

_¿Qué pasa…? - Mencionó Carly confundida, viendo cómo el rubio se ladeaba para mirarla a los ojos, acercándosele y tomándola de las dos manos.

_… Carly… Hemos pasado por muchas dificultades, así también de muchas alegrías, ocurrencias, situaciones y aventuras… También nos hemos dado cuenta de qué tan importantes somos el uno para el otro… - Dijo Gibby, para Carly y para la audiencia, pero muy especialmente para la primera que no podía creer con qué seriedad estaba hablando el principal fomento de la locura sin sentido del programa - Así que… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Agregó con un poco de timidez.

_Si… claro que sí… - Dijo Carly, abrazando emocionada a Gibby que solo sonrió apoyando el mentón en el hombre de la conductora, mientras que también abrazaba su cintura; todo ante la mirada de los presentes y Sam que activaba el tono de aplausos en el estudio con ayuda de su control azul.

_Ya entienden que queríamos anunciar no… ¿verdad? - Dijo Carly, mirando nuevamente a la cámara B.

_Sip, ahora los fans Creddie pueden llamarse fans Cibby … - Dijo Sam, acercándose con Freddie de la mano. Acto seguido, las parejas Seddie y Cibby despidieron el show agradeciendo a la periodista Cristina Maciel, quien aún vestía el atuendo de su personaje… la hermana de la vaquera idiota, Control Machete y a Mandy por presenciar el show.

_Y estamos fuera… - Dijo un eufórico Freddie, quien ya tenía su cámara con su lente apuntando al techo y todo lo que el estudio de I CARLY comprendió fue algarabía, aplausos, risas y mucha alegría, porque todo salió bien y fue éxito.

Era la una y media de la madrugada, el guardabosque y la fan ya se marcharon, la producción del canal 8 se retiró con todo el equipo agradeciendo por la invitación y la hermosa velada como con amigos, Cristina Maciel se retiró igualmente pero obtuvo la invitación de volver pronto y la aceptó con gusto. El staff se quedó a dormir en el apartamento Shay, la pareja Cibby en el dormitorio de la morena y la pareja Seddie en el Estudio de I CARLY… No sé por qué pero, quiero aclarar que ambos sitios se quedaron a oscuras; Spencer en su habitación pronto empezó a dormir, la Sra. Benson en la sala y Marty fue el único que se retiro y volvería temprano al amanecer, pero la madre del castaño le otorgó tiempo para descansar y volver descansado…

_Un regreso esperado y sin igual. I CARLY copó el Viernes a la noche! Cristina Maciel gracias por la buena onda y Control Machete eres un ídolo. Hasta el próximo I CARLY!_

_Belkis Pereira_

_Viva I CARLY! Qué bueno que Gibby y Carly esten enamorados. Felicidades Chicos! Cibby y Seddie para siempre!_

_Vazqezfraanck_

Fueron algunos de los mensajes que se llegaron a la página luego del show, sin lugar a dudas el show fue algo que superó las expectativas de todos… Algo sin igual, algo que seguramente no tardaría en repetirse…

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, por favor quiero que me disculpen por la amplia tardanza… Espero hayan disfrutado de su lectura, me dejen sus comentarios y si desean que continúe con esta historia, se los agradeceré mucho. Ah y también me encantaría saber si les gustó la poesía del principio. Muchas Gracias.**

**Pidgeo2904**


	13. 13 imarissam Un show de emergencia

**Tiempo como amigos**

Qué momentos inolvidables,

Idas, vueltas, dudas en nuestros planes,

Fechas, agendas, calendarios,

Amistades y desacuerdos;

Cómo lograr tener un tiempo para todos nosotros.

Caprichos, egos inflados,

Discusiones y palabras sin sentido.

Tiempo como amigos,

Qué podamos relatar en el futuro,

Más adelante, entre risas,

Por qué no con otro nuevos amigos.

Una noche, un viaje, una velada,

Todo valdrá la pena,

Para disfrutar de la amistad que nos unió un día.

Pues la amistad es el jardín de nuestras vidas,

Donde cada flor aporta belleza;

Es lo que embellece al mundo,

Alegra a los muertos,

Y cura heridas que el pasado deja.

No existe mejor ayuda,

Que la de un amigo,

Llorando en las malas,

Riéndonos en las buenas,

Complicidad en las travesuras,

La voz de la conciencia en varias formas.

Una crítica constructiva,

Un ser humano al igual que nosotros,

Que también se equivoca,

Pero adquiere sabiduría,

Al querer brindar su ayuda.

Hermanos de alma no de sangre,

Cuyo cariño de familia es semejante.

Goza de la libertad de ser un amigo,

Uno que no importa lo que pase,

Siempre estará a tu lado,

Sin importar distancia, diferencias ni tiempo.

Qué importa un desacuerdo,

Cuántas risas vendrán después,

Travesuras para compartir,

Ocurrencias para reír,

Nuevos amigos para hacer,

Anécdotas para acodarse,

Y otras nuevas para construir.

El tiempo como amigos,

Es indispensable,

No tengas miedo en opinar,

El amigo escucha y comprende,

Al mismo tiempo crítica pero juzga debidamente.

Que sea la mejor parte de tu mundo,

Esa persona que te saca de dificultades,

Sin egoismo ni orgullo,

Defiendo intereses propios y comunes.

Feliz día amigo mío,

Que desde siempre me apoyaste,

Y seguiremos descubriendo al mundo juntos.

**Un homenaje a los amigos…**

**Pidgeo2904**

Ya habían transcurrido dos meses de lo acontecido en el paraíso escondido, las parejas Seddie y Cibby estaban felices cada uno con su relación y a nivel grupal… ICARLY gozaba de una enorme popularidad y todo lo que eso representa ya se convirtió en costumbre para los chicos del Edificio Rushwell. Freddie, Gibby y Spencer estaban compartiendo mucho tiempo juntos pues el tiempo de recuperación que les demandó un tiempo de encierro les llevó a descubrir gustos en común que se desconocían y una vez libres aún así gozaban disfrutando de sus intereses… Ya saben, como Pack Rack, bailar con pasos estúpidos y salir por allí obviamente con la autorización de Sam, Carly y Sasha por supuesto.

Carly empezó a entretenerse pintando con acuarelas, era algo que le empezó a gustar en su encierro y una vez libre se compró lo necesario para desenvolverse en ese ramo, incluso varias de sus primeras obras ya fueron expuestas en el web show junto con las nuevas esculturas de Spencer, con gran aceptación y las primeras demandas de compra para las respectivas obras de los hermanos… Sin lugar a dudas corrían con mucha suerte… Por otra parte, Sam y la Sra. Benson compartían mucho tiempo juntas, sin lugar a dudas lo que vivieron en el Paraíso Escondido las unió mucho y ahora gozaban de su mutua compañía; quién habría pensado que Sam Pucket aceptaría ir alguna vez a esos cursos de "Manualidades en el hogar" con su suegra o ver todas las tardes de jueves en la televisión "Hágalo usted mismo", mientras que Freddie estaba en su Club de Informática y al llegar ambos pasaban al departamento Shay para ensayar ICARLY, era increíble… en verdad… Lo que nadie, absolutamente nadie se imaginaba es que justo ese Jueves largaría a llover a cántaros, trayendo consigo grandes consecuencias…

**Saludos rederos… si usted quiere hacer consulta… marque uno…; si quiere lanzar tomates al autor… marque dos; si quiere dejar buenos comentarios… marque tres…; si quiere pasar directamente a la lectura… marque cero; si quieren ver el pedazo de jamón en la heladera… Sam ya se la comió… Saludos amigos, espero me sepan disculpar por la larga tardanza de mi parte… pero quiero decirles que estoy un poco dolido pues esta historia no ha recibido comentarios últimamente… parece no les gusta esta historia pero qué puedo hacer… lo hago con mucho cariño y pasión, créanlo. Espero tener más comentarios de vuestra parte, pues les aseguro que da mucho ánimo y aliento para seguir innovando y creando historias de esta serie.**

**Observación: La serie ICARLY es total y exclusiva pertenencia de Dan Schneider, este fic si es de mi entera posesión. Muchas Gracias.**

Todo el grupo de ICARLY se mojó ese Jueves a la mañana… algunos de vuelta a casa desde el Colegio, otros desde el Basurero Municipal en busca de materiales para escultura… Todos excepto Sam que se quedó dormida en el sillón del departamento Shay y la Sra. Benson que tenía el día libre ese día… Se creó un gran lamento en todos cuando para la tarde todos estaban estornudando, con fiebre y con mucha debilidad. Sam tomó algo del refrigerador de la castaña y no vio más remedio que preparar el almuerzo de toda la muchachada, gracias a su suegra había aprendido a cocinar y bastante bien… Lo que si la mamá del castaño aunque tuvo el día libre en el hospital, le tocó desempeñar sus funciones de enfermera con todos los amigos de su hijo y nuera.

_Yo solamente tengo una pregunta… - Dijo la Sra. Benson, cuando estaban todos en la sala viendo la televisión entre mantas, solo Sam la oía desde la cocina… - Hoy no habrá ICARLY… ¿verdad? No les recomiendo hacerlo… - Indagó y recomendó al mismo tiempo, siendo observados por todos…

_… Si lo haremos… no podemos cancelar el show así nada más… - Dijo a duras penas la castaña que sufría de desgano y fiebre…

_No Carls… espera… - Sufría al hablar también Freddie… - … Tú descansa… nosotros nos encargaremos… - Dijo, tomando con seguridad la responsabilidad.

_Ah… no…. - Dijeron al unísono la suegra y la nuera, no sorprendiéndose tanto por tal hecho.

_Tú no harás nada Fredifer - Dijo Sam con rostro muy serio, dando a entender firmeza en su postura.

_Todos ustedes descansarán hoy… no se recuperarán pronto si realizan esfuerzo innecesario por lo menos en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas… - Recomendó la Sra. Benson.

_… Sam… sabes que no podemos dejar de hacer el show… - Decía Carly, con mucho esfuerzo pues su debilidad le ganaba en sobremanera… Gibby ya se había quedado dormido… y Spencer ya llevaba dormido casi diez horas.

_Oigan… - Dijo de repente TBo que se encontraba ayudando en la casa, preparando jugos y todo indicación de la enfermera y Sam - … ¿Por qué no hacen ustedes ICARLY? - Opinó el morocho con mucha modestia. El departamento solo conoció silencio, no era una mala idea pero la madre del castaño nunca había hecho ningún papel en el web show, aunque conocía la temática del mismo y debido a los últimos acontecimientos había adoptado mucha popularidad…. - Bueno… solo decía… - Terminó diciendo el último integrante del staff de ICARLY.

El temporal no cedió en la tarde, nadie salía y grandes caudales en raudales eran lo que se paseaban por las calles de Seatle; todos dormían una siesta en el departamento Shay y Sam también estaba siendo invadida por las ganas de dormir pero quiso ir al estudio para pensar qué se podía hacer con el show… es verdad era recién mañana a la noche pero el ensayo debía realizarse esa tardecita noche y no había mucho tiempo; ella había conducido en varias oportunidades sola ICARLY pero siempre había contado con Freddie o Gibby, pero ahora ninguno estaba en condiciones de transmitir, eso sin mencionar que ya conocía mucho de la parte técnica pero aún así necesitaba ayuda… Se quedó sexi acostado en uno de las grandes almohadas que allí se hallaban y no se le ocurría nada, quizás lo mejor era suspender por esa semana el show. Se sentía bastante reconfortada, pues era la primera vez que cuidaba de su amado desde que eran novios, es verdad con ayuda de su suegra pero tenía una sensación extraña pero la hacía sentir muy contenta… Aún era muy temprano para sentir aquello peo… ya estaba experimentando el placer de cuidar al amor de su vida en su malestar, era algo que le gustaba y estaba segura, no le molestaría realizar lo mismo el resto de su vida, pero era algo que se guardaría aún para ella pues eran jóvenes y aunque amaba apasionadamente al productor técnico no podía perder la cabeza por un amor.

_ Dime qué tengo que hacer… - Dijo la Sra. Benson llegando desde el ascensor al estudio, llamando la atención de su nuera.

_ ¿Está… segura… Sra. Marizza? - Se dirigió a su suegra la chica de ojos cielo.

_Si… ya lo decidí… no ha de ser tan difícil… - Contestó la madre del castaño, sonriéndole a la novia de su hijo, gesto que fue correspondido por la mencionada.

_Yo también quiero ayudar…- Dijo TBo entrando por la puerta. Entonces así llegó las cuatro de aquella tarde, los tres integrantes restantes y disponibles del staff de ICARLY empezaban a planear lo que sería el show del día Viernes y harían todo lo posible para que todo salga bien.

Sam se comprometió a encargarse de la parte técnica, preparó todas las cámaras, el enfoque de la cámara, la configuración de la página, los lentes, los blancos, las luces, la cortina verde y todo lo que fuera necesario… No podían hacer el sketch de la "Campesina idiota… " pues Carly no estaba en condiciones, tampoco "El inglés atorrante… " pues Freddie y Gibby estaban en cama, ni Spencer podría echar una mano… así que todo estaba complicado… cómo lo harían…? La única forma de seguir adelante con el show es creando sketch y los bloopers de todos en la realización del show… que Freddie inteligentemente dejó archivado en una carpeta de la laptop, lo cual según calculo de la rubia cubría más o menos una hora sub dividiéndose entre Carly, el propio castaño, la rubia, la Sra. Benson, Freddie, Spencer y TBo, eran todos muy cómicos así que seguramente sería todo aceptado por el público. La Sra. Benson sería una mujer inglesa que tenía dos hijos, un niño que se llamaba Carlos y una niña de nombre Pitha, por fortuna el abuelo Shay también vino de visita por lo que mostró disposición para prestar también su ayuda y por último la madre de Gibby también se ofreció a brindar su ayuda pero por desgracia llegaría más tarde; de acuerdo, de esa manera entre el sketch de la mujer inglesa, los bloopers, los bailes improvisados, los chats con los fans y por idea de la suegra, planteó el tener un espacio de primeros auxilios para brindar indicaciones de tratamientos básicos en caso de emergencias, el abuelo daría una cátedra de ejercicios para realizar con personas de la tercera edad, lo cual no era tan mala idea… Por lo que tarde o temprano, a duras penas, pero si con mucho amor, sacrificio y esfuerzo lograron armar un show, que según cálculos y estimaciones tendría una duración de por lo menos tres horas.

Llegó el viernes y a las seis de la mañana, la decisión unánime fue no ir a ninguna parte ese día, Seatle daba lujo de su inestable clima por lo que era mejor no moverse del edificio Bushwell, entre desayunos, media mañanas, televisión, internet y cuidados pasó rápidamente la mañana; luego el almuerzo, una merecida siesta y juegos de mesa pasó volando la tarde y pronto empezó a saludar el crepúsculo a la ciudad… la noche llegaría rápida, por lo que era momento de la preparación de los últimos detalles del ICARLY de la noche… A medida que pasaba el tiempo la página recibía mensajes y múltiples publicaciones de parte de la gran audiencia en el muro o escritorio que daba espacio a los múltiples usuarios de la misma… iniciando de esa manera lo que popularmente tomó el nombre de "La previa del Show" entre los fans, donde daban a conocer sus ocurrencias, opiniones y aportes tanto críticos, fans, medios de comunicación y personas que incluso se hallaban fuera de la ciudad saludando a sus seres queridos… También armaban debates, se opinaba sobre temas varios, que incluso requerían ser tocados en medio del show… Carly, Spencer, Freddie, Gibby tendrían lugar en el auto que del estudio, para disfrutar del show que prepararon Sam, la Sra. Benson, TBo y el abuelo Shay… todos estaba nerviosos, ansiosos y con muchas ganas al mismo tiempo, rezaban porque los fans comprendieran la situación y no perdieran audiencia por culpa de todo este asunto…

_Ok… todos listos… - Dijo Sam suspirando…

_Si… adelante… - Respondió la Sra. Benson que besó en la frente a su hijo, estaba debutando como co conductora y se sentía los nervios, la ansiedad y la espectacularidad que ese puesto implica.

_… Vamos… ahora o nunca… - Aportó lo propio TBo, con el ceño fruncido que se hallaba detrás del estudio.

_Si… hagámoslo… - Mostraba interés el abuelo Shay que robó un abrazo a sus nietos.

_De acuerdo… Diez segundos… - Comunicó Sam, que tenía el control azul que siempre estaba bajo su poder, pero esta vez ya tenía el cinturón técnico de su novio en su cintura… y ultimando detalles y el rendimiento de la página antes que llegara la hora y finalmente… - En… cinco… cuatro… tres… - Decía Sam, dando una mirada a su novio que le brillaban los ojos, quién diría que tendría bajo su responsabilidad la parte técnica… - …Dos… - Culminó Sam la cuenta regresiva, omitiendo el uno como se debe, apuntando su dedo a su co conductora de esa noche… su suegra…

_ Buenas noches… - Dijo la Sra. Benson, como si fuera a presentar un noticiero, de manera seria con sus dos manos entrecruzando sus dedos a la vista de la lente… - Yo… soy Marizza Benson… la madre de Freddie… quiero darles a conocer la situación… ICARLY está experimentando dificultades técnicas… por lo que la noche de hoy seré yo la co conductora y mi nuera Sam Pucket la conductora de… espera… - Dijo la Sra Benson, interpretando a la perfección un personaje, que no se acordaba el nombre del show, momento en el que dando pasos laterales Sam se asomó frente a la lente y simuló decirle el nombre correspondiente….

_ICARLY… - Susurró la rubia, fuerte como para que todos la audiencia oyera..

_Ah… si… ICARLY - Dijo la Sra. Benson sonriendo, por lo que soltando sus brazos y tomando más ánimo… - … ¡ICARLY! - Continuó con los brazos abiertos.

_¡ICARLY! - Hizo lo propio Sam, repitiendo el gesto de su suegra.

_ICARLY! - Dijeron los demás, entre aplausos y gritos de los que si podían gritar. TBo, que se hallaba detrás del carrito se asoma entre las conductoras y la cámara.

_ Y estos son nuestros titulares de hoy… - Dijo con una sonrisa, para que seguidamente apareciera en el monitor de toda la audiencia una secuencia de imágenes tal como se haría en un noticiero, pero obviamente carecía de todo sentido y seriedad.

_A horas de la tarde, Spencer resbaló de la bañera y sacudió medio edificio Rushwelll con su caída… - Sonó la voz de Sam, mientras que se reproducía imágenes de la bañera llena de agua y en el piso una cinta simulando ser la silueta del cuerpo del artista desparramado en él.

_Además… Gibby en vez de ir a buscar algo de comer por poco deja al departamento Shay sin dentífrico… GIBBeeee - Dijo TBo, mostrando una imagen de la crema dental casi vacía.

_A causa de su fiebre… Freddie sufrió la aparición de un enorme punto rojo en una de sus pompis… - Dijo la Sra. Benson, para que medio estudio se muriera de la risa y el castaño deseara que la tierra lo tragase; la que más se rió fue Carly pero la sonrisa le duraría poco.

_A escasas horas de empezar el show… mi nieta Carly quiso maquillarse antes de subir al estudio, pero logró cualquier payasada menos quedar perfectamente maquillada… fue gentilmente y debidamente maquillada por su novio Gibby… - Dijo la voz del abuelo, mientras que gracias a una de las cámaras con que cuenta el edificio se captara la imagen de la castaña en las terribles condiciones de belleza a las que pretendía llamar "estar maquillada", de esa manera fue ella la que quería entrar bajo tierra detrás de su amigo el técnico…

_Mi nuera Sam… luego de ayudar a la muñequita y antes de subir a empezar el show vació la heladera del departamento y casi inicia cuando la boca llena de comida y la boca manchada… - Dijo la Sra. Benson, jugándole una pequeña travesura a la rubia, que se vio gratamente sorprendida, al ver como una de sus cámaras la traicionaron.

_TBo por estar apurado en subir desde la sala hasta el estudio olvidó llamar al ascensor y cayó hasta el sótano, tuvo suerte que Lubbert dejara un colchón viejo en ese lugar… - Dijo Sam, mientras que las cámaras captaban el momento en el que el morocho caía desde donde alguna vez Shane, el amigo de Freddie también cayó, pero no tuvo la suerte de contar con un colchón viejo.

_Pero encontré veinte dólares… - Comentó el morocho antes de continuar - … El abuelo Shay de tanto reírse de su nieta Carly asustó a medio mundo porque le empezó a faltar aire y tuvimos que prestar de su nieta su viejo inhalador… - Dijo TBo, recibiendo besos que le tiró la castaña por haber tomado venganza por ella. Lo que no se veía en el estudio es que muchos estaban que le dolía la panza de tanto reírse y recién eran los titulares de este vulgar y nada serio noticiero - Además… Preparándose para iniciar el Show, la Sra Benson practicaba una y otra vez sus diálogos pero se le trababa las palabras - Terminó diciendo, provocando una mirada asesina de parte de la madre del castaño, quien trataba de aguantarse la risa, al igual que todos los presentes en el estudio.

_Ok, ya todos me conocen… soy Sam… y quiero agradecer a… mi suegra… - Dijo la rubia, era la primera vez que se dirigía a la mamá del productor técnico como tal frente a cámara y ambas sonrieron por tal hecho - … por ayudar a realizar el show… absolutamente todos están enfermos, pero nos acompañan en el estudio. Saluden chicos… - Dijo Sam, enfocando una de sus cámaras a donde se ubicaban Carly y los demás, quienes saludaron sacudiendo la mano derecha… - De esa manera continuó el show, practicando todo lo planeado y recibiendo muchas solicitudes de video chat de los fanáticos, los mismos que desearon pronta recuperación de todo el elenco y aportando buenísima buena onda.

Ya habían pasado dos horas del show, entre baile improvisado, los chistes de los bombachones africanos que fue idea de TBo, personificando de alguna manera lo que sería un gimnasio el abuelo Shay dio una pequeña cátedra de hacer ejercicio en casa con adultos mayores con este a la cabeza y con todos los demás siguiéndole, los sketch de la mujer inglesa con sus dos hijos, espiando a los maestros de la primaria como la Sra. Brigs y el Sr. Howard (lo cual si recuerdan fue una idea factible para el show al principio), en las cuales todos rieron con los ritmos de gimnasia de la profesora y uno que otros monólogos del profesor en una de sus privadas siestas en las vacías salas de clase, sin lugar a dudas fue una gran idea el considerar filmarlos. El director Franklin se hizo presente mediante un video chat, el mismo que adoptó protagonismo mediante la presentación de un nuevo segmento Baile improvisado en 3D, es decir, por recomendación del castaño, Sam supo utilizar la cortina verde y las cámaras para crear una plataforma en alta resolución HD para hacer creer a la audiencia que todo el elenco en linea al mismo tiempo que bailaba viajaba por el mundo y a través del tiempo; en el momento que la Sra. Benson apretó el botón del control azul que su nuera quiso darle el honor de hacerlo… en los parlantes del estudio y todas las pcs se oyó …"BAILE IMPROVISADO… 3D"… y a medida que todos bailaban se iba viendo en el fondo en vez del estudio, las Pirámides de Gizza, el big ben, la Torre Eiffel, el majestuoso estadio de Roma, el Santo Redentor, La Basílica de la Virgen de Caacupé y otros monumentos históricos y majestuosos del mundo como así también bailes en una escena de la 2da Guerra Mundial, la final del mundial de fútbol del mundial de fútbol del 2002, en una parte de la película de Parque Jurásico, la Era Glacial, la época de los cavernícolas, en el momento de la firma del Acta de Independencia de Estados Unidos, Paraguay, en una escena de The Whalking Dead con varios zombies acercándose al elenco al mismo tiempo que bailaban y en medio de una tribu indígena .Pero eso no era todo, para agregar más espectacularidad al Baile Improvisado 3D, Sam utilizó algunos efectos para que vía Video Chat, el fan que se halle conectado pudiera bailar siendo transportado en cualquier parte del mundo, ya sea una discoteca, un museo, una sala de clase, una playa, el espacio exterior y otros sitios increíbles, el que estrenó el Baile improvisado 3D Vía Video Chat fue el Director que está decir gozó haciéndolo. Detrás de él fueron conectándose más fanáticos que también aportaron lado cómico con pasos de bailes muy simpáticos.

A mediados del show, Freddie necesitaba tomar unos de sus medicamentos, pero a causa de un mal cálculo o pre estimación, suele pasar, todo el mundo se percató que ya no había más del remedio que debía tomarse a la noche, por lo que se armó toda una revolución en el estudio.

_Debo ir a la farmacia Sam - Dijo la Sra. Benson, dando a entender que era prioridad abandonar el show e ir conseguir medicamentos de cualquier farmacia, ya eran casi las once de esa noche.

_Es verdad… pero qué podemos hacer… - Dijo Sam, comprendiendo a la perfección a su suegra, pero nunca habían dejado plantado el show, aunque solo faltaba cuarenta minutos del mismo.

_ ¿Por qué no vamos todos a la farmacia? - Dijo el abuelo Shay, pero eso si significaba dejar a toda la audiencia plantada.

_ Tendremos que interrumpir el show… - Concluyó Sam, le consultaría a Freddie o a Carly, pero ellos no podían hablar pues también les aquejaba un chillido de pecho terrible.

_Me refiero a llevar una cámara con nosotros e ir a traer los medicamentos… - Mencionó su idea el abuelo Shay, la cual no era mala, era cuestión de sacar la cámara inalámbrica del triple, configurar un momento la página y listo.

_No es mala idea Sam… Hagámoslo… - Dijo la Sra. Benson, que de alguna manera ya le tomó el ritmo al show y comprendía lo importante que era.

_Muy bien amigos… acaba de ocurrir algo que no estaba en nuestros planes… - Anunció Sam, poniéndose frente a la cámara B.

_Tenemos que ir a comprar algunos medicamentos para todos, por favor ténganos paciencia y acompáñennos - Dijo la Sra. Benson ubicándose al costado de su nuera.

Así fue como todos, excepto lo que estaban enfermos y la Sra. Gibson que se ofreció a quedarse para cuidar a los citados, con una cámara en los brazos de TBo y una sombrilla en las manos de cada uno salieron del edificio Rushwell para combatir el clima lluvioso e ir a buscar una farmacia que en esa noche estuviera abierta. Los mensajes, publicaciones y chat de los fanáticos visitaban la perapad de Sam, en la cuenta de usuario de Splash Face de ICARLY. La suegra solicitó un taxi en la que todos entraron, dando continuidad al show y practicando una entrevista al taxista.

_…Y qué tal el día de hoy señor… - Dijo Sam, tratando de entablar una conversación.

_Muy lluviosa… eso impide mucho el trabajo, pues la gente casi ya no sale de su casa a estas horas, excepto fines de semana… pero con este clima es difícil - Respondió el conductor, sin despegar la mirada del camino, mostrando mucha soltura y exponiendo una sonrisa, más allá de su gruesa barba.

_Y… qué es lo más raro que le ha pasado como taxista…- Preguntó la rubia, para ponerle un poco más de picante.

_Pues para serte sincero… a mi particularmente no me ha pasado nada… pero compartiré con ustedes una anécdota que me comentó un compañero del volante… no sé si creerle, pero… lo dejaré a la conclusión de todos ustedes… - Explicó primeramente el hombre… adoptando una mirada seria, contagiando un ambiente de suspenso a todos sus pasajeros en su taxi - … Una noche lluviosa como esta, mi compañero cumplía con una ronda nocturna, cuando en una calle… me cuenta mi amigo una mujer completamente vestida de negro le hace la parada y le llama la atención que con ese temporal no tuviera alguna sombrilla o algo que la proteja… - Comienza diciendo el hombre, oyendo solamente el silencio de sus pasajeros y las lluvias que morían en la superficie de su automóvil - … Al abordar en el asiento de atrás… la mujer que tenía una especie de velo cubriéndole el rostro, pide amablemente que le lleve hasta el cementerio, lo cual llamó poderosamente la atención de mi amigo, pues… Quién elige esa hora, ese clima para visitar a un pariente o ser querido fallecido…? - Relata el hombre, quien lograba que no solamente sus pasajeros, sino también toda la audiencia empezara a sentir escalofríos - … La mujer empieza a llorar, o por lo menos eso parecía, pues colocó su mano en su rostro… por lo cual mi compañero no le dice nada en todo el viaje… fue un viaje de por lo menos 25 manzanas, en completo silencio y sin una mirada cruzada ni siquiera por el parabrisas… en el momento en el que su taxi ya se encuentra en la entrada al cementerio, mi compañero da vuelta para notificar a la mujer y se encuentra con una gran sorpresa… - Decía el hombre, que empezó a toser un poco, interrumpiendo su relato.

_ ¿Qué sorpresa? - Preguntó el abuelo Shay.

_La mujer ya no estaba, desapareció por completo, como si no se hubiera subido y créanme… cualquiera se da cuenta si alguien se tira del automóvil o no, pero en ese caso la mujer parecía haber sido tragada por la misma tierra… - Terminó diciendo el conductor, contagiando de silencio a todos.

_… Oh rayos… - Se quejó Tbo que enfocaba la cámara al conductor.

_Si… yo también reaccioné de la misma forma que ustedes chicos, este muchacho amigo mío hace apenas tres meses trabaja como taxista, se imaginaran lo pálido que se hallaba su rostro al llegar a la parada… - Opinó el taxista, al mismo tiempo en que todos observaban si había alguna farmacia abierta, a la para que oían el relato del conductor - … Cuando nos lo comentó, estábamos todos en una ronda en el horario de descanso… y el más experimentado entre todos los taxistas de nuestra parada lo tranquilizó y le explicó lo siguiente… - Quiso detallar un punto que no dejaba de ser relevante - … El hombre más experimentado en nuestra parada tienen como nombre don Luis y nos relató que… esa mujer aparece siempre a las veintidós horas de cada noche lluviosa, vestida de negro… de luto llorando por el amor de su vida, su marido que falleció hace mucho tiempo… cuenta la leyenda que esta mujer de tanto extrañar a su hombre fue a una noche, a esa hora, con ese clima camino al cementerio para llorarle en su tumba… pero por producto de un accidente en su automóvil nunca llegó… y dicen que los días con las mismas condiciones en las que murió, esta mujer busca llegar a la tumba de su amado pero… desgraciadamente… nunca lo logra… - Terminó diciendo el taxista, cuando por fin escampaba, por lo menos la intensidad de aquella lluvia bajaba.

_Es una historia muy triste… - Dice Sam, realmente conmovida.

_ ¿Y alguna vez se le apareció a usted? - Preguntó el abuelo Shay al taxista.

_En realidad no, no quisiera ir al cielo antes de verla… - Respondió extrañamente el hombre, llamando la atención del abuelo.

_ ¿Por qué dice que…? - Pensaba indagar el mayor de los Shay, pero fue interrumpido por la Sra. Benson que no había notado que el el abuelo de la castaña continuaría con una moción.

_En la esquina creo que hay una farmacia… El amor es algo grande… por eso hay que elegir bien… es decir, la vida misma se encarga de unirte con el amor tarde o temprano joven o viejo… o más crudamente… - Decía la suegra de la chica de ojos cielo, pero fue interrumpida por el abuelo, más bien acompañada por el mismo que sabía lo último que diría la madre del castaño.

_En vida… o en la propia muerte - Terminaron diciendo al mismo tiempo los dos adultos.

_Si… no hay nada peor que encontrarse lejos del amor de tu vida… - Opinó TBo, de una manera tan acertada. La Sra. Benson guardaba silencio, hecho que llamó la atención de su nuera. Por fin hallaron una farmacia, parecía haber transcurrido horas desde que salieron de Rushwell, oyeron el escalofriante relato del taxista y el escampe de la llovizna, pero apenas serían las once de la noche.

_Muy bien chicos ahora llegamos a la farmacia… agradecemos al Sr…. - Dijo Sam a la cámara, no sabiendo el nombre del conductor…

_… Solo díganme… Oscar… - Sonrió el conductor.

_Ok Sr. Oscar, del coche número 806. Muchísimas gracias - Dijo Sam, despidiendo al chofer que tocó la bocina mientras se alejaba. Todos ya pensaban entrar a la farmacia, pero en la cámara se registró algo que sorprendió a más de uno, tanto que a partir de ese momento una gran cantidad de mensajes invadieron la página del web show.

En la farmacia se practicó otra parte del show, los cuatro farmacéuticos también se prestaron a ser partícipes del mismo. Al abuelo se le ocurrió un juego llamado… "Adivina qué soy…" que implicaba, mientras que uno se encargaba de atender a la Sra. Benson para proveer los medicamentos para los castaños, el artista y el gordito, que dos de ellos trataran de adivinar qué animal o qué personaje parodia el tercero, ya que este último no podía tirar ningún comentario al respecto con límite de tiempo… e increíblemente, a pesar de toda la improvisación estaba resultando, era todo un éxito. De esa manera, pasó la última media hora del show, de una manera bastante peculiar, incluso superando el horario habitual del show pero con tremenda aceptación, incluso volviendo a peligrar a la saturación de la página; era medianoche, era hora de despedir el show luego de agradecer a los farmacéuticos por la pre disposición y la muy buena onda; así una vez en la vereda frente a la farmacia, el staff suplente por así decirlo de ICARLY, se predisponía a cerrar la transmisión de ese día.

_Muy bien amigos, esto es todo por hoy… Muchas Gracias por acompañarnos incluso en esta venida a la farmacia… - Dijo Sam sonriendo a la cámara que sostenía TBo.

_Si… muchas gracias espero que les haya gustado… lo hicimos con mucho cariño y quiero agradecer personalmente a Sam… por la oportunidad de ayudarle en esto que en verdad es muy divertido… - Dijo la Sra. Benson pasando un brazo por la espalda de su nuera que no pudo evitar sonreír, con la bolsa de medicamentos en la otra mano.

_Yo también… quiero agradecer el haber podido compartir un poco con ustedes… ya veo por qué mi nieta disfruta haciendo este show… - Se asomó un instante el abuelo Shay para hacer lo propio, pero no había terminado de hablar cuando el morocho da vuelta la cámara para enfocarse a si mismo.

_Si yo también… Muchas Gracias chicos… No olviden que se pueden ganar un vale en Licuados Locos, cómprate once licuados y el número doce te sale gratis… Adiós… - Dijo TBo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, siendo observado extrañamente por sus amigos.

_De acuerdo… hasta el próximo ICARLY… hasta pronto… - Dijo Sam, tomándose algunos segundos para cortar la conexión.

_ ¡Adios! - Dijeron todos al unísono sacudiendo los brazos en son de despedida, así fue como el ICARLY de ese lluvioso Viernes acabó, con mucho esfuerzo, cariño y buena onda como siempre, sumando incluso algo que no sabía hecho nunca, el salir a las calles y dar participación a la gente.

_…Yyyy… Estamos fuera… - Anunció la rubia sonriente, abrazando a su suegra primero y luego a los demás, gesto que fue compartido e imitado por todos sus amigos.

La Sra. Gibson les alcanzó una manzana más tarde, aprovechó para felicitar a todos por el show y que la próxima vez se animaría para aparecer ella también, lo cual era muy factible, capaz el rubio heredó alguna ocurrencia de su madre, por lo cual la citada también podría tener oportunidad de participar en el próximo web show, de alguna manera el elenco había crecido en cantidad.

_Perdónenme por llegar recién… pero es que quise ayudar a una mujer… - Anunció la suegra de la castaña.

_ ¿Qué mujer? - Indagó la Sra. Benson, mostrando curiosidad nada más…

_Una mujer ves….. tida ….. de ….. ne…. gro… - Respondió, recién percatándose de un punto bastante traumático, teniendo en cuenta que había visto gran parte del show. Está de más decir que todos se vieron sorprendidos.

_ ¿Có…. có…. cómo… la ayudó? - Preguntó TBo que tenía al igual que todos la boca abierta, como también la propia Sra. Gibson.

_Pu… pu… pues me… pi… dio… que la hacer… que… al cementerio… - Dijo pausadamente, era increíble que no se percatara del asunto.

_ ¿La llevó? - Dijo el abuelo Shay, era realmente emocionante y tétrico a la vez.

_No… la llevé hasta allí… la dejé más o menos… a seis cuadras del … cementerio… porque quería toparme con ustedes y… si iba al cementerio iba a desviarme… mucho del camino, pero… le di… dinero para un taxi… - Respondió la mamá de Gibby que no podía creer… a quién tuvo como pasajera…

_Oh por Dios… - Dijo Sam, era justo una noche lluviosa, en un intervalo cercano a la hora en que se supone esa mujer vestida de negro debía o pretendía aparecer.

_ Llamemos a la parada de Taxi… - Dijo el Sr. Shay.

_ ¿Para qué? - Quiso saber TBo.

_Pues… si nos topamos con el taxista que llevó a esa mujer… puede ser invitado para el próximo ICARLY… - Expresó su gran idea el abuelo Shay.

_Buena idea Sr. Shay… - Dijo Sam, marcando en su perapad el número de la parada de taxi.

_Pregunta por Oscar… él quizás nos pueda ayudar… - Sugirió TBo a la rubia, que lo tendría en cuenta.

_Hola… Parada de Taxi Número 6 de Seatle… Le saludo don Luis… En qué le ayudo… - Dijo el hombre de la parada.

_ Hola? Buenas noches, quisiera saber si podría contactar con el Sr. Oscar - Saludó Sam, con mucha amabilidad.

_Sr…. Oscar? - Dijo el hombre del otro lado de la linea.

_Si… señor, es el conductor del coche número 806 - Agregó la rubia, acordándose de ese detalle… - Dígale que somos los de ICARLY, él nos acercó a una farmacia esta misma noche… por favor… - Dijo la ojos cielo.

_Discúlpeme señorita pero es imposible que él les haya llevado a ninguna parte… - Le dijo don Luis.

_ ¿Por… qué? - Se extrañó la novia del castaño por la afirmación por quien se supone es el más veterano en ese servicio.

_Porque el conductor Oscar, de coche número 806 falleció una noche lluviosa hace un tiempo… cuando pretendía llevar a una mujer a un cementerio… - Respondió don Luís, completamente extrañado, habiendo dejado sin aliento y sin palabras a todos en el auto de la Sra. Gibson que oyeron todo mediante el altavoz del móvil de la muchacha - … Señorita… señorita… hola?… hola?… - Seguía diciendo el hombre de la parada, pero de repente la comunicación se cortó… De regreso al edificio Rushwell, un auto con todo el elenco del web show más importante por qué no decirlo del país viajaba en completo silencio, había tenido un doble encuentro con seres del más allá, dos almas en pena buscando consuelo.

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, por favor discúlpenme por haber tardado en actualizar esta historia pero aquí lo tienen… Por favor me encantaría contar con sus comentarios no saben la satisfacción que me brinda saber sus opiniones. Por otro lado, gracias a comentarios de un amigo que leyó mi reciente one shot "ijennette" me dio una idea para crear un fic Creddie, si así como lo acaban de leer, un fic Creddie con todo lo que eso implica… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Lo hago?. Muchas Gracias.**

En ese momento Freddie, Carly, Spencer y Gibby quedaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver. Al primero le había llamado la atención una toma en especial durante el show, justo en el momento que la rubia terminó de despedir al taxista que llevó a todos hasta la farmacia… El show ya había acabado y decidió dar "play" a la opción de repetir la transmisión y rebobinar hasta el momento en cuestión…

Se notaba que Sam y los demás ya no dieron importancia al automóvil amarillo que se alejaba, pero justo la cámara apuntaba hacia el mismo… que misteriosamente desapareció como si se lo tragara la tierra, sin ninguna maniobra, sin haber acelerado, de la nada ese taxi número 806 desapareció del lugar… ¿Era acaso un fantasma...?


End file.
